


Ménage

by Darksinokari (Darksinokaru)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: AGSZC - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe-Midieval setting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cloud is initially comatose, Even though yes, Everyone bottoms to Sephiroth, Explicit Language, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Graphic Sex, Graphic Violence, Horror, M/M, Mild knife play, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Protective Zack Fair, Romance, Rough Sex, Rufus/Cloud is discussed in the past tense., Runaway Slaves, Sane Sephiroth, Semi-Slow Burn, Semi-bondage, Seph/Gen is a battle, Slavery, The boys must convince Zack and Cloud that not all vampires are inherently evil, Vampires, Violent Sex, and ones yet to be, bdsm tones, established relationships - Freeform, more tags to come, they drink blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokari
Summary: Zack and Cloud were born as cattle, slaves to the vampire menage ShinRa. They were good for nothing but their blood, hard labor, and breeding for more stock. Unable to stand losing Cloud to the draconian rules and whims of their masters after their secret love is discovered, Zack snatches a comatose Cloud and breaks out of ShinRa fortress, sentencing them both to certain death. No matter how much they run only one fate awaits human beings hunted by vampires, and on the night Zack loses it all, he's saved. By vampires?This small menage is closely knit and seems to truly want to help them, but why? What could they get out of it? No one does something for nothing; especially blood sucking fiends. But, trapped with ShinRa barking for the return of their slaves, and the mysterious trio offering them a chance to live a life free of servitude, Zack finds himself accepting their offer. And when Cloud wakes, he finds everything has gone horrifically wrong.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Angeal/Genesis, Sephiroth/Angeal/Genesis/Zack, Sephiroth/Angeal/Genesis/Zack/Cloud, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack/Cloud
Comments: 108
Kudos: 264





	1. Lost, Shaken Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! First! A few notes here. For anyone whose read from me regularly: I deeply fractured my fourth toe on my left foot. My first bone injury ever. DX As a result, the new chapter for Bind It had to be put on hold (I'd have had it up like 2 or 3 days ago otherwise). DX But, now that I've got a set up again (new set up to use my laptop), I can finish it. Also, my bed literally broke. When it rains it pours as the saying goes. In the mean time, because it's easier on me, I've been using my chromebook again (on my broken bed XD) and started this idea that popped into my head. Will not be long, thinking maybe 5 chapters, but I won't promise that. I thought I could just make it a long one-shot honestly, but then I liked breaking the scenes up, so here it is in multi-parts. And it can be nice for pacing I hope. 
> 
> **Ménage** : People living together as a unit; a household.
> 
> The intro here is a bit of a reference to the end of Crisis Core, but vampires in a medieval setting. lol
> 
> I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any related properties. All are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys! And I hope I wrote Genesis and Angeal okay since it's essentially my first time writing them.

Loud, ragged gasps split the chilled midnight air, near wheezing the gasps were as they escaped a tall, dark haired man dressed in no better than raggs in his tattered white shirt and thin linen pants, all of which was stained in blood. The man panted as his jangling legs stumbled a moment, prompting him to nearly drop the body he had half on his back, half hanging as their bare feet dragged along the ground. Exhaustion and stress flushed his sweaty flesh as he very nearly dropped the chipped sword that caught the light of the moon hanging above. The man struggled another step and then then sank to his knees, his thin, beaten sword thumping into the thick overgrown grass as he flopped onto his stomach, his arms not quite able to lift in time to catch his fall. The figure on his back, whose shock of what should have been vibrant, sunflower yellow hair instead of a dingy, dusty color slumped lifelessly off of him, crumbling entirely. The dark haired man groaned as he struggled to move his body, so much so it trembled in the strain as he managed to pull his iron-clad wrists forward before digging his fingers into the grass and grabbing hold.

“Don’t worry, I just need… I just need to catch my breath… take a break,” the man wheezed. “Just… need… a moment,” the man garbled, his voice growing considerably more rough as his shoulders sagged and he went limp.

Blue eyes cracked open, hazy and unfocused from sleep for a moment as confusion twisted the man’s strong brow before the sound of a snap somewhere in the forest wretched a sharp gasp from his throat. The man jerked up on his hands, wide open eyes scanning the darkness of the dense trees around him before squinting, staring as he shallowed his breathing to listen to the world around him. There was a sound, a rustle of leaves or a shift of the grass, it could have been the late night breeze or animals, but the man hopped to his feet quickly, shaking with adrenaline as his eyes searched the dark for his blade. A curse passed his lips when he found the dark working against him, as he would expect of his entirety human vision, and dropped down onto his haunches, blindly, frantically feeling through the grass to find his blade. And then he felt his fingers smack something sharp and nearly yelped, but managed to swallow the shock down as he followed the blade’s shape with his hands until he found and grabbed the hilt, hissing when the burning sting of the fresh cut he must have received was disturbed by his grip. Determined, he tightened his hold more, and groped around his near vicinity with his other hand until he felt the soft spikes of his beloved’s hair.

He heard it again, another snap and rustle, and his heart surged ferociously fast in his chest as he stood up again and held his blade at the ready. His grip was incorrect and the positioning of his wrists and arms made for poor form, a result of having never once actually held a weapon before. But the weight of it was much preferable to the shackles weighing his wrists and ankles, and it hardened his resolve to not falter. If he was going to die it would be standing up with a sword in his hands, protecting his most precious possession in all the world. 

And then he saw it, a blur in the darkness diving for him from out of the tree tops at such speed he barely had time to try to even point the sharp point of his sword at the evil beast. It let out a shriek before a powerful force crashed into the blade followed by the sound of its monstrous claws scratching against the metal. The force was enough to nearly slam the blade from his poor grip, but the man let out a cry of pure unadulterated emotion, pure determination and desire as he tightened his hold and swung the sharpened blade at the body that had come to land before him. His form resembled more of a man holding a bat than a sword, but he swung all the same with every intent to cut the thing’s head off or wound it severely, but a sharp, powerful blow to his gut cut his momentum. The man gasped, breath caught in a shriek as wetness immediately soaked into his sliced open shirt and he froze long enough for the bestial, blood sucking monster to grab hold of his shirt and yank him forward. His grip slacked in his shock as his knees buckled from beneath him, the blade dropping to the ground as he was lifted up until he was face to face with the foul creature. 

“You! Filthy vermin are finally dead!” the fiend hissed venomously and the man’s eyes wet with hot tears. His hands, weak and bloody, shook as he grabbed the creature’s hand on him, drawing a feral growl from the beast. He had to try, he had to do something, his beloved was right there, unable to fend for himself. Only he could do it, he had to protect him, no matter what. But, his strength was waning, already his fingers felt numb as a chill spread from his belly through his body. 

“I’m going to drink you dry!” the creature hissed as it yanked the man until their bodies nearly touched before using it’s other hand to force the man’s head to the side, exposing his throat. The human whimpered, every muscle quivering when he felt the beast’s cool breath on his neck. He had tried, he really had. They’d made it two days, tasted the fresh air for two days, saw the sky for two days, well, he was the one who had gotten to do those things actually. His lover had been unconscious the entire time, but still he had liked to pretend he was enjoying it all with him, even if they were running for their lives. 

And then the beast suddenly grunted, his breath puffing out hard against his neck as it’s body tensed, it’s grip on the dark haired man’s shirt twisting tighter before slackening and dropping him. The man fell into a heap on the bloody grass beneath him as the foul beast let out a garbled, wet groan. With struggle the human managed to lift his eyes up to see, and his heart stopped. Behind the creature, illuminated by the light of the moon was a tall man whose body seemed to meld into the shadows of the forest. Only his silvery hair, like that of the moon shining down on them, could be seen streaming down his body. And then the human saw something glint in the pale light, something long and thin, and after a moment he realized that it had struck through the fiend’s chest, sliding backward as a groan of pain came from the creature before it crumbled down in front of him.

The man’s vision blurred and he blinked to clear it, but with each attempt he made, his vision grew darker, narrower, smaller, until he saw nothing, heard nothing, and felt nothing.

“What a moron. Does anyone pay attention to territory anymore?” a lithe, male figure dressed in red and bathed in shadows asked as he stepped up to the scene of carnage, glowing gold eyes trained on the fiend’s body with disgust. The man with the blade said nothing as he grabbed a cloth from his long coat and slid it along the curve of his blade, clearing it of blood before he dropped it onto the creature’s corpse.

“Hunting runaways more likely,” the silver-haired man said in a calm, authoritative voice as he sheathed the blade, bright silver eyes falling to the two human bodies in the grass.

“What do we do with these two?” A third voice said and the two looked over to where another man had appeared, appearing to materialize from the shadows as he walked toward and hunched over the two bodies.

“This one’s dead,” the red-head said with a small kick of his boot against the man’s shoulder, which earned him a glare from the man crouched over the pair.

“Not yet, Genesis. And even if he was, you can still show some respect,” the man grunted and the red-head sighed. The silverette walked over to the two figures in the grass and knelt down in graceful, fluid movement. 

“He tried his hardest,” the silver-haired man said softly with a note of admiration to his voice.

“The fool tried to bat the vampire with a sword,” Genesis said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “But… I suppose his courage was admirable,” he added.

“We’ve been looking for some reason to perform an act of good will, what do you say, Seph?” the dark haired man asked and the silverette gave a soft, contemplative hum.

“Helping a couple of escaped slaves could bring us into conflict with another menage,” Sephiroth informed. Genesis rolled his eyes.

“When are we not in conflict with other menage’s? Besides, if you two sit around debating it all night this one here will expire,” the red-head sighed as he nudged the dark haired one with the toe of his boot again, earning a disapproving grunt from the dark haired man.

“You have a point,” Sephiroth said as he then locked eyes with the man across from him.

“We’ll take them for now. Though I’m sure being around another Vampire menage will be the absolute last thing they want,” the silverette declared as he moved over just enough to grab at the small blonde and gather him up into his arms.

“Angeal, I will leave the one in critical condition to you. You have the steadiest hands,” the silverette said as he stood and the dark haired man, Angeal, nodded as he carefully positioned the dark haired human on his back and after removing the human’s torn, tattered and blood soaked shirt, ripped it into long strips that he wrapped around the man’s belly before he carefully, smoothly slid his arms beneath his body and carefully lifted him to his chest before smoothly rising to his feet.

“Let us go, that one won’t last long without aid,” Sephiroth declared before he turned his eyes to Genesis. The red-head sighed as he held out a leather gloved hand and a strange sort of black mist enveloped the group with their burdens before they rapidly faded away from the scene.


	2. The Lion's Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack wakes up in an entirely new place, and immediately goes searching for Cloud, finding something else along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! New chap here! I hope it's okay? I used to write so much vampire stuff back in the day, not really so much now. lol But, I hope you all enjoy?

The dark haired human woke up… warm. Warm and comfortable. Never had he felt something so soft and warm envelop him. A sleep laden sigh passed from the young man’s lips as his eyes cracked open, revealing the sight of a tall burgundy canopy above his head. He stared for a brief moment before he gasped and bolted upright, causing the mattress beneath him to bounce before grunting and wheezing in pain and pressing his hand to his belly. Looking down his bare chest the man spotted a firm wrapping of bandages around his belly, and they looked clean. Wincing, he leaned back on his hands, easing some of the more intense stabbing burn in his belly. 

The human then jerked his gaze around the completely foreign scenery around him. Stone mason walls, a stone floor with large comfortable looking black rugs spaced tastefully around the room. There was a fireplace across from the side of the bed protruding from the wall, which spilled forth light and warmth into the room. Where was he? The man carefully, while grunting and wincing through the pain, put his feet to the floor and stood up with his hand on his galvanized abdomen. And then he realized with a horrified gasp that there was something absolutely pivotal missing in his bizarre surroundings. He looked back at the bed, but his beloved was not there. Fear twisted his heart with a tight grip as the man started to try and run to the door near the fireplace but stopped suddenly with a hiss and groan, forcing him to ease his way as carefully, but quickly, as he could toward the barrier. 

At the door he grabbed the handle and his heart fluttered in surprise when he realized that it was unlocked. Opening it, he poked his head out and looked both ways down a dark hall. Only faint light flickered from the sconces above head in the hallway, and he took a breath before he carefully, as quietly as he could, stepped out into the hall. He needed to find his beloved. He was defenseless in his slumbering state, which made it all the more paramount the dark haired man find him. The man walked quietly down the chilly hall until he spotted another door. His heart thumped as he held his breath and pressed his ear to the door, and when he heard nothing, tested the handle. It wasn’t locked. 

Carefully, fearful of what could lay beyond, but determined, he opened the door and looked inside. It was another bedroom. Carefully, concerned of a possible sleeping occupant, perhaps of whoever brought him in, the man stepped inside and closed the door behind him. There was a fireplace burning in the room as well, casting a dancing orange glow over the ornate bed, furniture, and walls. Carefully he made his way over, stepping over the plush rugs while still holding his belly, fighting through the pain. He noticed quickly that there was a body in the bed and his heart nearly jumped into his throat as he moved closer, fearful of a stranger, and anxious that it could be the one he wanted to see. And then, just as he neared and caught sight of spikes of soft sunshine hair, a voice broke the silence.

“You shouldn’t be moving around,” a deep, strong voice declared and the man gasped as he jerked his eyes over his left shoulder. In the corner of the room where a large armchair sat with a tall back was a man he had never seen before. The man stared at him calmly as the young man took on a defensive posture, protective of the occupant in the bed despite the hand on his stomach and his slightly bent back as he glared at the man staring at him so passively. The man was tall and brawny with a strong, square jaw and what looked like dark hair swept back from his strong brow. A smile curved the man’s lips.

“It’s alright. We’ve not harmed him. We simply washed him down, changed his clothes, and made him comfortable, like we did you,” the man said, eyes sweeping down in gesture which prompted the dark haired human to do the same and realize he was wearing totally different pants. They were soft, in good condition, and clean. The young man jerked his eyes up to the man then and hardened his stare with suspicion.

“Who are you? What do you get out of all this kindness?” the young man demanded and the man chuckled, his dark eyes locking with the human’s distrustful blue gaze.

“My name is Angeal, and it’s nice to meet you. And as far as what we get out of kindness? It depends I suppose. Sometimes nothing at all; but it can leave a light and warm feeling in your chest, can’t it?” the man asked and the younger man’s expression tightened in confusion.

“You… get nothing? No one does something for nothing,” the injured man countered and the man chuckled as he linked his hands over his stomach and relaxed in his large chair, long legs stretching out comfortably, clearly not the least bit intimidated by the man in his room.

“Perhaps. Maybe the warm and fuzzy feeling is the something we get?” the man countered with a humor to his voice, grinning when a look of frustration crossed the human’s face.

“What is your name? I told you mine, it’s only polite for you to do the same,” Angeal said.

“It’s Zack,” the ravenette snapped and the fellow dark haired man nodded.

“And who is your friend?” Angeal asked with a glance to the bed.

“Cloud. And we’re leaving,” Zack declared and the man cocked a strong brow up at the statement.

“I would not recommend it. At least wait until you heal, then you can foolishly drag your comatose friend around to who knows where. Do you even have a destination?” Angeal asked and Zack glowered.

“Doesn’t matter where, as long as Cloud and I are together,” the ravenette said with strong determination.

“I see. You must care for him very deeply then,” Angeal asserted and Zack grunted.

“I’m staying right here. I’m not trusting you to be anywhere near him. And whoever ‘we’ is can stay away too,” the ravenette barked and the older man chuckled, amusement gleaming in his dark eyes.

“What an adorable guard dog,” the man said with a chuckle. “An ardent protector. A real hero, I see,” Angeal said and Zack glared at the mock. The door opened then and both occupants looked to the door, one relaxed and at home, the other on edge. Zack stared, tension mounting as a red-headed man dressed in a red long-coat entered and cast him a dubious look before looking to the man in the chair.

“Zack, this is Genesis. Genesis, this is Zack. And his friend in bed is Cloud,” Angeal introduced and the red-head turned a look to the man in the chair that spoke of annoyance.

“Sephiroth wants to see you,” Genesis informed and the man straightened up then, his smile leaving his face.

“Did they come back?” Angeal asked and the red-head gave a single nod.

“Barking up a storm and throwing tantrums. Like yesterday,” Genesis informed and the man in the chair sighed. Zack watched the exchange curiously for a moment as Angeal rose from his chair and walked over toward Genesis.

“What’s happening?” the ravenette asked quickly, drawing onyx and green eyes toward his face.

“Your former master’s hunting dogs,” Genesis informed in a calm but annoyed tone, and Zack felt his heart slam hard in his chest for a moment as his breath stuttered and his eyes widened.

“M-Master ShinRa?” he asked, voice unsteady. A look of concern came to Angeal’s gaze while Genesis crossed his arms and looked away, decidedly not interested.

“Yes. His men have been at it for some time, demanding we return you,” Angeal explained and horror slowly bloomed through the ravenette, chilling his blood as he sank onto the edge of the mattress and stared up with stricken eyes.

“I-if you know ShinRa. And he’s not just slaughtering you… oh, God,” Zack gasped, his hand leaving his belly and slapping over his mouth. A loud, bothered sigh came from Genesis as he looked over at the human.

“Yes, we’re Vampires. But it’s daylight, so you have nothing to worry about. Well, nothing vampire related,” Genesis declared, sounding bored but a touch ruffled before he turned toward the door.

“I’ve done what I was asked. So I’m going,” the red-head declared and then exited out the door. Zack slid his eyes to the vampire in the room who looked troubled.

“Y-you’re keeping us from ShinRa?” the human asked, dumbfounded before suddenly slapping his hands onto his neck searching for wounds. A look of offense came to Angeal’s features then and he grunted as he crossed his arms in a bothered manner across his chest.

“We’ve done nothing to you or your friend. And yes, we’ve been shielding you from ShinRa. And not because we have any interest in you or in ShinRa. We’re a solitary menage and prefer to keep to ourselves. We just so happened to come across you last night when you came into our territory. We could have left you there to die, Zack. But we did not,” the vampire declared with a slight edge to his voice. “I can understand being unstrusting of us, but I’d rather you not be so rude in the future. Even as vampires, we have pride, honor, and feelings,” Angeal explained, an authoritative, lecturing tone to his voice before he turned and walked toward the door. “Now, please lay down. You’re making your injuries worse. We’ll bring food later.”

Zack remained on the edge of the bed, staring in disbelief at the door after it had closed. Did he… just get lectured? By a vampire? About honor, and feelings? He’d been lectured many times by the other slaves and his master’s menage growing up, all usually had to do with his place at their feet, his place as their meal, about his duty to the menage. He was only worth as much as his virgin blood and nothing more. But to be lectured about… feelings? That was… alien in concept. Maybe it was because it was daylight. Maybe feeling vulnerable made him more… human. Though, back at ShinRa’s fortress, even during the daylight hours the vampires were still the same nasty, violent, cruel creatures they were at night when they were not fearing the sun. Zack looked behind him to Cloud’s slumbering form and a weak smile curved his lips as his heart fluttered in joy to see his beloved, sleeping so peacefully. And though he’d just been lectured about it, the ravenette got off the bed, walked over to the side of the blonde’s head and carefully checked his neck. All that remained was a thick scab from two puncture marks, clearly not fresh. So, they hadn’t done anything. Zack sat down again, suddenly feeling a bit drained.

Those two certainly seemed... weird. Not like any vampire he’d ever encountered. That red-head, Genesis, did remind him of the vampires that stuck their noses up at him all his life. But at least he had seemed more bothered than disgusted. Though, all Zack had ever known was the menage of his master, ShinRa. His son was especially bad. The ravenette looked to his beloved, pain twisting his expression as he carefully reached back and gently brushed his fingers through soft spikes of golden hair. Yeah, Rufus was especially bad.

“We could just wipe the entire menage off the face of the planet. We do have divine grace on our side,” Genesis drawled in a bored manner from his place resting on his belly in front of a book and naked in the middle of an overly large, opulent bed of silks and heavy drapery that had been wrinkled and blankets kicked down to the bottom of the bed. Sephiroth sat leaned against the ornate headboard, a book in hand which he lifted his eyes from to give the red-head a level stare. Angeal was on his side, facing the silverette though his eyes were closed. The other two wore short brais with Genesis as the only exception. A stern look came to Sephiroth’s face as he closed his book.

“I thought we were done with the topic. I’m tired from their barking all day,” the silverette said as Angeal’s eyes cracked open, though he said nothing.

“Exactly why I made the suggestion. We haven’t shown our might in a near century. And it seems the worms have forgotten,” Genesis said before putting his eyes back to the words in his book. 

“We took something of theirs,” Sephiroth countered.

“Please, you hate the slave business more than anyone else here. They’re just cowards growing fat on their blood farm. A true vampire hunts its prey,” the red-head stated.

“I rather like them,” Angeal finally said, drawing the attention of the other two. “Well, I should say I rather like Zack. Stubborn, but loyal and earnest.”

“You can’t be saying you want to keep them,” Genesis said, a note of tedium to his voice.

“We’ve been looking for some fresh, young blood, haven’t we?” Angeal asked and the other two stiffened some.

“Are you saying you’re bored with us, Ang?” Genesis asked with some venom to his voice. Angeal chuckled.

“Of course not. But we’ve discussed more than once that we have fallen into the same old routine every single day. It’s been what, five hundred years that we’ve been complacent in this castle? Nearly seven hundred when you count the formation of our little menage. There isn’t much for us to do that we haven’t already done. We’ve toured the world more than once, and though we can do so again to see what’s changed, it’s still more or less just us keeping to ourselves and quietly observing the passage of time,” Angeal said as he sat up and leaned against the headboard by Sephiroth.

“So you’re saying a new addition to our menage would spice things up? Is that what it takes to entertain you now?” the silverette asked, a tease to his voice that the quirk of his lips accentuated. Aneal smiled with a sigh as he shook his head.

“No. But, we have Zack here, and his friend, who I wonder is more than a friend-”

“If Zack isn’t a virgin he can’t become like us,” Genesis cut in.

“Oh, he’s a virgin,” Angeal declared and this time it was the red-head to smirk.

“Oh? You can smell the virginity on him?” Genesis teased.

“No. I just… can tell. I could be wrong, but of course, we can always find out before we change him, and that would only be if we decide it’s the right thing for us, and for him. He’s got quite a lot of resentment toward vampires. Which is natural for humans, but it’s been made worse being a slave to them, especially a menage like ShinRa,” Angeal said, his tone sobering up the atmosphere a bit on the bed.

“Well, Sephiroth is the one with the final say in all this. Personally, I’m content with things as we have them now,” Genesis said. Angeal looked to the silverette then.

“I don’t know. We’re holding onto humans that ShinRa is being quite stubborn about having returned to them. While I’m sure we can keep them, ShinRa will have ill will toward us,” Sephiroth said. “But then again, I’ve never liked ShinRa either. And I am also... hesitant to add a new member… or two, if the other one ever wakes.”

“You are acting like we must commit to changing them at the very start. All we need to do right now is get to know them, or I guess for now, Zack. We could spend time with him, let him get to know us as more than the monstrous vampires that suck the life from his kind-”

“We do,” Genesis cut in and Angeal frowned at the red-head.

“We don’t kill,” the ravenette grunted and the red-head gave him a purposefully mocking smile.

“Well, we have them for now, and I will not turn them over to ShinRa so long as he’s a crude pain in my ass about it. So, we may as well get to know our new charges. Who knows, perhaps they will warm our cold, dead hearts,” Sephiroth said with a smirk which the other two chuckled at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like the format where the chapter is formatted with it broken into two perspectives, one following Zack around and the other following our trio of vampires. I've been sticking with it so far for the most part in the stuff I have written ahead of this posting, I think I'll try to keep it up until it's not needed.


	3. Trepid Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Well, I said I wouldn't promise 5 chapters, and I'm glad I didn't. Hopefully maybe ten? lol We'll see. I know what I want to happen, it's just the pieces in between that's made me a bit fuzzy on how many chapters. But, I hope everyone enjoys Zack getting closer, understandably slowly, to Angeal. 
> 
> I hope everyone that reads and has been reading, enjoys! Thank you so much to everyone leaving kudos! Kudos and comments are always so encouraging.
> 
> In reference to what Angeal is wearing in the chapter: 
> 
> His pants: https://www.medievalcollectibles.com/product/medieval-hosen/  
> His shirt: https://www.medievalcollectibles.com/product/torge-canvas-shirt/

Zack slept on his back after finding the stitching of belly too painful to sleep on his side. But he had not left Cloud’s side, he would not, and thus slept as close to his beloved as he could, face turned toward the blonde as he slept. Initially he thought to stay up and wait for an opportunity to escape, but fear of his master’s beasts outside waiting for them and his wound posing a serious problem, Zack ended up choosing to stay put and recover, and perhaps due to his body attempting to heal he passed out almost as soon as he relaxed. When he woke it was to the sound of footsteps on the floor and he jerked upright on his hands before sucking in a sharp gasp of pain, tensing until the sensations began to fade.

After the moment passed, the ravenette looked over and spotted the man who had come to a stop near the bedside table. It was Angeal, dressed in a black torge canvas shirt that was unbuttoned at the neck and a pair of black hosen. Giving off a casual, relaxed fit. The vampire looked at him, those dark eyes he had remembered seeing the day before a bright, unearthly yellow as the man offered a smile and resumed walking to the table and setting down what Zack realized was a platter with a lid over it. Was it so late? Did he sleep all day? 

“Good morning,” Angeal greeted as he lifted the lid and gestured to the bowl of soup hidden within. “Since your gut was sliced open, you should eat lightly. And avoid anything too flavorful, unfortunately,” the man said as he put the lid back down and straightened up, giving the ravenette another smile before he turned to leave. 

“Wait!” Zack called and the vampire paused and turned a look over his shoulder at the human.

“You’re really going to just feed me and go? What happened yesterday? I still don’t get why you’re caring at all. And how can I trust you?” Angeal turned toward him and chuckled as he motioned with his right hand in a stopping gesture.

“One question at a time,” the vampire said as he glanced at the chair in the corner of the room before he walked over and took a seat in it. Despite the distance between them, Zack watched him, waiting for a response. “Now,” Angeal began once he sat down, “To answer your question, yes, I had planned to feed you and leave. You don’t have much love for vampires, which I can understand, so I had planned to give you space while you eat at the very least,” he explained. Zack looked at the platter and frowned.

“What happened yesterday?” the human asked again.

“Nothing really. Just ShinRa dogs barking and making veiled threats. So far it’s just been annoying bickering at our gate really. ShinRa has decided to try and barter for you, but rest assured, we will not hand you over,” Angeal answered and Zack frowned, brows twisting in worry. 

“There’s no way that’s true,” the ravenette muttered and the vampire frowned. 

“Not true?” Angeal mimicked in confusion.

“That you wouldn’t hand us over if you didn’t get a good enough offer,” Zack declared, tension coming to his voice.

“But, it is true. Not because we are brave, righteous heroes or anything like that. The reason we won’t is simple and two fold. First, we despise human slavery in this menage, so that is reason enough to not cooperate. Secondly, however, is that the more rude and annoying ShinRa gets, the more the sire of our menage will refuse, just out of spite. So, with those considerations, you have absolutely nothing to worry about,” Angeal explained and Zack’s brow tensed further as he looked at the vampire sitting in the armchair and then to the bedroom door. 

“You did bring the food yourself. And I haven’t heard anyone else. So you… have no slaves?” the ravenette asked and the vampire nodded.

“No slaves of any kind. We do everything ourselves here by divying up chores and taking on extra tasks that need to be done. I do the cooking. Genesis maintains the manor… for the most part. Sephiroth is unfortunately prone to burning the food and breaking things when he tries to do chores so we ourselves have outlawed him from the tasks,” Angeal explained with a chuckle toward the end of his explanation. “So instead he protects the manor, keeps an eye out for anyone entering our territory, deals with any potential threats to our livestock and produce, and hunts as well,” the vampire explained before making a slight grunt and clearing his throat. “Hunting animals, I mean,” he clarified. 

“You still hunt humans too though, otherwise your eyes would be red right now,” Zack muttered, a forlorn sound to his voice as his eyes dropped to his lap.

“Yes, we do hunt. It’s an unfortunate necessity for us. But, we do not kill, and we do not feed on the weak and vulnerable,” Angeal explained, a firmness to his voice that drew a rather pouting look to the ravenette’s face. 

“How often?” Zack asked.

“About once a week,” Angeal supplied. Zack’s expression lightened a little at that. 

“ShinRa’s menage drinks every night. Rufus sometimes as much as twice a night,” the ravenette explained with a grimace. The vampire frowned. 

“Ah, yes, Rufus, the old man’s biological son. We’ve heard many unsavory things about his character over the years. Somehow I’m not surprised that such a spoiled brat would be so gluttonous,” Angeal said with a tone of disapproval. The two fell silent then. 

“What’s going to happen to us?” Zack finally asked.

“You can stay here for now. We won’t chase you out, especially with your injury and your Cloud still unconscious,” Angeal explained and the human cast his eyes to his beloved.

“He’s been like that ever since Rufus drank from him,” Zack said, his voice growing tight and rough with fragile emotion. Angeal suddenly leaned forward, expression stern.

“Did he just drink from him? Or did he give his blood to him?” the vampire demanded suddenly and the ravenette jerked his face to look at the older man. “Believe it or not, some humans are very sensitive to vampire blood and can either die or enter a state much like your friend without ever actually changing,” Angeal informed.

“No. He just bit him,” Zack said before falling into a mournful silence as his eyes fell to his lap. “He was always bothering Cloud. He’d call on Cloud all the time and make him do meaningless tasks, harass him whenever he saw him; he kept saying he was going to make Cloud his one day. He never said anything about making him a vampire, but he would make threats of drinking him dry, other times he threatened to take his virginity,” Zack looked back to the blonde, his eyes growing glossy with the threat of tears as he stretched his hand out and brushed Cloud’s bangs from his forehead. “Slaves are not allowed to date or get married, or even have sex. Only the breeders are allowed to do that, and it's with other humans our master chooses. When it was found out Cloud and I… that we wanted to be together, that we… met in secret,” Zack sniffled and lifted his strong, calloused hand to rub at his eyes. 

“Everyone was pissed. It was especially bad cuz we’re men so there’s no chance of kids. They said that at the very least if we were going to break rules, it should result in a child. And Rufus was so livid. He was… absolutely fucking insane. He just... he grabbed Cloud and just bit him!” Zack’s voice shook a little as he spoke, lost in unpleasant memories. “He was going to kill Cloud. So I… I stole a sword from one of the castle guards nearby and tried to stab Rufus. I didn’t, but that was pretty much it for me as far as my life is concerned. Rufus said he’d drink us both dry, and so I just did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed Cloud and ran. I almost didn’t make it out, but the sun came up and suddenly, I had the advantage. Everyone was suddenly so scared of me,” Zack explained before smiling and laughing through another sniffle. 

“They were calling me a maniac and dangerous! In hindsight it was kinda funny, how pathetic they got once the sun came up. But… well… it was only a reprieve, as you know. And well, you guys were the ones who saved us and brought us here,” Zack explained before he glanced back at Cloud again. 

“Cloud passed out as soon as Rufus bit him. I’m not sure what happened. But, he hasn’t woken up since,” the ravenette explained. The human then swiveled his eyes back to Angeal who sat, a grave expression to his brow with his eyes downcast and his mouth in his right hand.

“You’ve been through a lot,” the vampire finally said before straightening up and looking at Zack. “Rest assured, you will not go back. Under any circumstance. We will keep you from ShinRa and keep you safe,” Angeal declared and the ravenette gave a small, unsure smile. 

“Thanks, but ShinRa is a powerful menage. I’m sure you’re strong, but… it’s not wise to pick fights with them,” Zack said with sorrow in his voice and the vampire frowned. He stared at the young man for a second before his lips parted as if to speak, but then closed before he stood up. 

“You should eat your food before it gets cold. And I’ll talk to Gen about Cloud’s condition. He had surmised that your friend was in a comatose state due to shock caused by sudden blood loss after seeing the wound on his neck. He may have some idea of what can be done to help him,” Angeal explained before he gave what he must have surely hoped was a reassuring smile, but Zack just gave a nod, eyes dropping to his lap again. 

“Please continue to lay down and rest, Zack. You need it.” And with that, the vampire walked to the bedroom door and exited without another word.

“Vermin, no better than rodents,” Genesis declared, green eyes narrowed from his place at the long dining table that spanned the incredible length of their dining hall. At the head of the table Sephiroth’s nose wrinkled despite his gaze locked with an appealing meal of meat, vegetables, and bread. Angel sighed across from the red-head, a frown to his brow as he put his knife and fork down.

“I still think we should do a little pest control,” Genesis grunted, but so far he was the only one still cutting into his meat and eating. Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in the tall back of his chair, tension to his delicate brow as his unique, cat-like green eyes stared hard at his plate. 

“We basically already knew all that he said, but still, even just attempting to imagine myself in their place is enough to make my blood boil,” the silverette declared. 

“Do you think you can help Cloud, Gen?” Angeal asked after a moment of tense silence.

“Hm… that’s not such an easy thing to help. I could try smelling salts I suppose, see if the jolt to his senses will wake him. Honestly, waking naturally on his own is probably the healthiest thing to do,” Genesis said with a sigh. “Though, he’ll waste away to his death if he just slumbers much longer without intervention. If I could have a taste of his blood I could find his grade and transfuse him some blood from a healthy donor, see if that improves his situation enough to encourage a waking, then lover boy can cuddle him to his heart’s content,” the red-head supplied, though he sounded bothered by it. 

“Zack is not likely to let you do that,” Angeal said and the red-head gave a small huff as he continued to eat. 

“Perhaps you should convince him then, Angeal,” Sephiroth suggested and the ravenette vampire sighed as he sat back in his chair, hands on the edge of the table.

“Yes, I think I’ll have to,” Angeal said and then sighed. “He’s not going to be fond of it.”

“A finger prick is all I need. I don’t need to bite any part of that little blonde,” Genesis said after a swallow. Putting down his eating utensils he then grabbed his glass of red wine and took a sip. 

“We can even do it during the daytime when I’m declawed if it makes him feel any better,” the red-head declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Zack and Genesis have an interaction! Wooo! lol


	4. Spoken Not Through Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! New chapter up! I hope everyone is continuing to enjoy this story! And thank you all once again for all your kudos and comments! ^_^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Zack and Genesis meet in person for the first time!

Zack stared up at the canopy top, admiring the dark, heavy fabric that stretched over the top of the poles out of pure boredom. He’d used the bathroom in Cloud’s room, though as far as the ravenette was concerned, it was their room. The bath had been inviting after having had only sponge baths all his life unless he used took a chance at the well to dunk a bucket of water on himself; though he had been cleaned four days ago, the idea of which caused a great deal of fluster when he thought about strange vampires touching him in his sleep. Still, he needed to clean his wound and change his bandages. But, he didn’t know if he’d get into trouble if he so brazenly used more than the rather fascinating toilet contraption, since Zack was primarily used to stone seats over the ShinRa fortress cesspit. 

The bedroom door opened and the human looked toward it to spot the vampire he was starting to become expectant of. Angeal smiled as he walked toward the bed and Zack sat up on his hands, watching the man walk toward the bedside table, a large medical bag in his hand. The ravenette watched as the vampire got the closest he’d ever seen him dare to the bed, stopping at the closest side of the bedside table before he snapped the top open and pulled open the lips of the bag. Angeal smiled at Zack then.

“We need to clean and rebandage your wound,” he said, almost as if he had divined the human’s thoughts, and the ravenette felt his heart jump into his throat for a second. For a moment the human thought to shake his head in rejection, and perhaps his face gave him away because the vampire frowned at him then before giving him a more stern expression.

“You must clean your wound at least every other day, and you’ve already gone three whole days. Regardless of how you feel about vampires, you will develop an infection if you don’t, and then where will you be? You can’t protect Cloud dead, can you?” Angeal asked and the ravenette’s brow twisted in dismay, bottom lip looking to pout a little as he chanced a glance at the blonde behind him, still aside from his rising and falling chest before he jerked his eyes back to the vampire. The upset became a look of frustration and determination as Zack straightened up with a grunt. 

“Fine, but I’ll be watching you,” the human declared with more bluster than necessary, indicating his clear bluff, which despite the offense at being spoken to like a monster, brought a small smile to Angeal’s face as he gave a nod with a single laugh and pulled out the supplies he needed to clean, and then the bandages to rewrap his charge. Zack remained still, eyes tracking every movement the vampire made, even flinching when the older man’s fingers made their initial contact with his body, and then again when the bandages were peeled away to reveal the complicated network of stitches across his belly. 

“Oh, my God, I can’t believe I’m alive,” Zack gasped softly as the vampire quickly set about gently cleaning his belly. 

“This part would be a lot easier if you laid down,” Angeal said, but the ravenette refused a response, and so the older man continued gently cleaning the afflicted areas before gently patting him dry and then rewrapping his belly. More than once the vampire leaned in close enough for the two to smell one another and feel their breaths. Zack’s cheeks grew a bit rosy in the dim light of the room, and Angeal could hear the human’s heart fluttering in his ribcage, forcing his blood to course through his veins faster. He could smell his blood, sweet and untainted, and though it was merely always used as the butt end of jokes, every vampire knew the sweeter the blood the more pure the human, and far more often than not, an indication of virginity. Zack was most definitely a virgin, and no doubt so was his young love. 

“What are you stopped for?” Zack suddenly asked, bringing the vampire from his thoughts as tension tightened the young man’s muscles, indicating that the vampire had lingered too long. Aneal pulled away and refocused on finishing the bandage by tucking the end into the layers of wrapping before he stood up straight and put his hands on his hips, watching as those bright blue eyes turned up to look at him. A look of awe was in those eyes, mirrored by the curve of his brow and the part of his lips despite the unease he’d expressed in tightening up just seconds before. 

“I was thinking, would you like to go for a walk outside?” Angeal suddenly asked and Zack stared for a moment in shock before looking back over at Cloud. 

“Cloud will be fine. But some sun would do you good in your recovery,” the vampire said and the ravenette looked back up at the vampire then, looking truly shocked.

“You actually go outside during the day? You don’t sleep?” Zack asked, dumbfounded. Angeal chuckled.

“Why, yes. You should know vampires require little sleep. And we here, well, aside from Sephiroth, enjoy going out and getting some sun every now and again. Genesis likes to read in the garden, and I will brag that our garden is quite a beautiful paradise,” the vampire informed and Zack gaped a little before closing his mouth and looking away, awkward.

“ShinRa vampires always slept during the day unless they had something to do. Sometimes I thought they were scared of the sun, even though I knew the story about vampires burning in it wasn’t true,” Zack said.

“They are probably scared of their mortality,” Angeal answered back and Zack looked back up at him again.

“Mortality?” the ravenette repeated and the vampire gave a somewhat surprised look before shifting to an uncomfortable expression as a look of debate crossed his features before he heaved a sigh and rubbed the back of his strong neck.

“You didn’t know that? Well, I suppose it would make sense for the ShinRa menage to hide such information from those who may harbor them ill will,” Angeal said before looking to resolve whatever dispute he was having with himself. “Vampires are immortal at night unless staked through the heart, this you know?” he asked and Zack nodded. “Well, during the daylight hours, as I’m sure you’ve noticed our eyes are not yellow or red,” Angeal explained with a point toward his own dark eyes, “which means that we do not have our vampiric powers. Our senses are still heightened, but strength, supernatural powers, even the thirst and ability to drink blood are gone. And we are entirely mortal. Right now, Zack, I am no different from you. I even eat normal meals just like you,” Angeal explained and Zack’s eyes grew wide before he jumped up from the bed, gasping out a cry of shock before clutching his belly and hissing in pain. Angeal stepped toward the human in surprise, hands stretched out to catch him if needed as the ravenette let out a huff and gently settled back onto the edge of the bed, groaning in pain. 

“Perhaps we should check your stitches,” Angeal suggested and Zack whimpered in dismay as he nodded and the vampire knelt down in front of him before finding the end of the bandage and carefully worked the bandage from around the human’s torso. 

“I thought vampires were just weak to the sun or something. I mean, I knew they didn’t burn,” Zack muttered, voice evening out as the pain weakened. The vampire gave a solitary nod.

“Well, you could say we are weak to the sun. We just don’t die from it. In fact, I rather enjoy taking strolls in the morning and going into towns and markets. It allows me to keep up with whatever is happening in the human world, and I get to pick up new goods, foods, things like that,” Angeal explained, pausing when he got the bandage off and carefully examined Zack’s stitches.

“Nothing ripped, it all looks good, though I think we should check on you in a few hours to make sure you’ve not ruptured anything inside,” the vampire said with a satisfied smile before he went immediately back to rewrapping the ravenette’s belly. 

“So… I can go out with you then? In the sun? And see the garden?” Zack asked after a hesitant second. Angeal looked up and their eyes met, drawing a smile to the older man’s face.

“Yes, of course. Once your belly is healed I could even take you riding through the forest. Though, as an addendum, I do say that any walking you do until you’re healed is light and filled with breaks, and that I be notified of any pain,” Angeal said, his voice growing stern and commanding again as he stood up, and a small smile quirked the human’s lips, followed by a soft laugh.

“Wow, a vampire demanding me I tell him when I’m uncomfortable. What would you do if I started hurting?” Zack asked.

“I’ll carry you back. I have the steadiest hands, and the steadiest steps between the three of us. So you can rest comfortably in my arms until I get you back here,” Angeal explained and Zack stared at him for a long moment, cheeks darkening before laughing and then standing up with his hand on his belly and a grunt coming from his lips.

“Perhaps not today, though,” Angeal said even as his eyes flicked to Cloud and then back to the ravenette who hadn’t even noticed. “You’ve irritated your wounds,” he added.

“Nah, I’m fine. You said you’d carry me, so I’m gonna trust you to do that,” Zack said, giving a somewhat weak smile. 

“Even though I’m a vampire?” Angeal asked with a quirk of his brow and the ravenette chuckled.

“Not right now you aren’t,” Zack declared. “And… honestly, as long as it’s not very long,” as he spoke, the human glanced back at his beloved, “I can do it. I do wanna make sure I’m back to watch over Cloud. I can’t leave him on his own too long, you know? But I’d like to see this garden you bragged about, and feel the warmth of the sun on my skin. It’s actually not something I’ve got to experience a lot.”

Genesis glanced up from the inked words in his book when he heard the distant sound of feet stepping over the path of stones leading through the garden. Just out his sight he could make out two figures, both quite tall and featuring dark hair. He adjusted his position on the stone bench he had taken up in front of a hedge of red roses, changing which ankle sat over which knee, and hummed as the pair neared him, their speech growing louder with their approach.

“It’s weird that you like the daytime. I mean, I like it, I’d never actually really seen it until recently, and it’s great. But, I guess after being raised by ShinRa, it’s weird for me to meet vampires that don’t act like them, you know?” Zack’s voice drifted on the soft, warm summer breeze.

“The ShinRa menage has always been disturbingly insecure in my opinion. We’ve crossed blades on more than one occasion in the past. We’re not particularly friendly, but about two centuries ago we agreed to a sort of truce, which was basically just an agreement to avoid each other. But they essentially broke that agreement when they infiltrated our territory to chase you,” Angeal explained.

“Wait? Your territory? You have territory? Like, that’s more than this huge castle?” Zack asked in disbelief and a secretive smirk curved the red-head’s lips.

“Oh, yes. Our territory isn’t particularly large since we’re just a menage of three, but we do have dominion over a large swath of land that once you two entered, ShinRa should have given up and turned back. But they did not,” Angeal explained.

“Didn’t you say they were at your gate though?” Zack asked and Genesis rolled his eyes behind his book.

“That was a figure of speech. They were on the border of our territories, or “gate”, which is a meeting place we all agreed to when we decided to avoid one another. And when they are there, we must go too, and they’ve been incessant. Unfortunately, it primarily falls on Sephiroth to deal with those things, and he gets very tired of it very quickly. And from what I understand he finds Rufus to be incredibly rude. The last talk ended with a lot of hostility and so we’re on a break to avoid outright fighting. Whenever we’ve warred with them in the past it ended with a lot of bloodshed and lost lives,” Angeal explained.

“Wait, so was your menage bigger then? I… that sounds-”

“We’ve only ever been three,” Angeal corrected. “We did sustain some heavy wounds though. And I’m afraid Genesis has never forgiven it, as a result he has held onto a fair bit of animosity toward them.”

“So… the lives lost were… ShinRa lives?” Zack asked.

“Yes. And it was ShinRa that called for peace. Sephiroth would have probably kept going, in fact, it was Genesis’ persuasive skills that managed to subdue him enough to even be willing to have an ear,” Angeal explained and the red-head in question stood up when they neared him, and his lover paused upon seeing him, which in turn drew the human’s eyes to his figure. Dressed in a black Alex cotton shirt with a black doublet embroidered with a patterning of tiny red roses across his front along with a pair of black hosen over his attractive legs which were capped off with a pair of wood heeled black boots. And over his shoulders was an ever familiar red long coat that swayed as he walked toward the duo.

“You speak of me as if I am some sort of siren, or a petulant child,” Genesis said, a smirk curving his lips accompanied with a mischievous glint in his green eyes. Zack stared in surprise. In the bright light of the sun fully bathing the man, he could see the strength of his shoulders, the pretty contours of his softer but still angular jaw and chin, the fullness of his colorful lips, and even his hair, it almost glittered red in the sun as he walked up to the two, the sway of his walk oddly seductive. The ravenette’s heart beat harder as he averted his eyes, awkward. Angeal was handsome in a very classic, masculine way while Genesis was nearly androgynous, the both of them were too attractive for their own good. And Zack had no idea if it was vampiric charms, or just their raw, natural looks, though, they were supposed to not have their charms during the day. 

“Good afternoon, Genesis. Did we interrupt your reading?” Angeal asked in a polite, proper fashion. A hum came from the red-head who cast a glance at Zack, and when their eyes met, the human lowered his gaze back down to his feet.

“You did. Speaking about me behind my back,” the red-head declared and Angeal smiled easily.

“Only good things, I promise,” Angeal assured with a pleasant smile.

“You do, do you?” Genesis said before walking over to Zack who’s heart leapt into his throat when he noticed the man’s shadow fall before him, which was followed by a finger beneath his chin, urging him to tilt his face up, and the ravenette complied. Their eyes locked, sky blue with the green of a forest, and for a moment, Zack’s brain ceased to function. An almost mischievous looking smile curved the vampire’s lips. 

“What an adorable mutt you are,” Genesis declared before pulling his finger up and away from the human’s chin and stepping away while Angeal fixed him with a glower.

“Genesis, we don’t need those antics of yours right now,” the dark haired vampire said as Zack grimaced a little and looked away, gaze catching on a growth of flowers an eye catching shade of blue. 

“Oh, relax, it’s just a bit of fun. If you want to walk your puppy through the garden, then please do so,” the red-head declared before leaning in close to his lover and speaking in a soft, intimate voice. “Primarily, what I want to ask, is if you have asked your puppy about his little friend,” Genesis asked while giving a glance to Zack before pausing when he noticed the young man walking toward their patch of forget-me-nots. 

“I haven’t had the chance. It’s not something I can just walk up and ask him, considering his past,” Angeal whispered before Genesis appeared to disregard the other vampire with a roll of his eyes before he walked the few feet over toward where Zack had strayed. The ravenette held his left hand against his belly as he stared at the little blue flowers, his heart fluttering in an odd way over something so… simple before he reached down in an attempt to touch the flowers. 

“Don’t touch,” Genesis’ voice struck out and Zack froze before looking over his shoulder at the red-head who held his gaze for a moment before walking up to his side, crouching, and gently wrapping his long, elegant fingers around the stem of a cluster.

“You like these?” Genesis asked, and Zack nodded.

“The color reminds me of Cloud’s eyes,” the ravenette muttered and a hum came from the red-head. 

“Blonde hair and blue eyes, is it? Cliche,” Genesis drawled before tightening his fingers around the stem until there was a faint snap and the human’s eyes grew wide as the flowers were then offered up toward him. Both of Zack’s hands came forward then, accepting the gift as the red-head stood up with a sigh and immediately walked back toward Angeal.

“What are they called?” Zack asked.

“Forget-me-nots,” Angeal answered as the ravenette’s eyes focused on the flowers. 

“They’re really pretty,” Zack muttered and Genesis gave another bothered sigh. 

“We have exotic flowers from across the world planted and maintained here, many of more stunning and unusual colors, and it's those silly little forget-me-nots you are obsessed over. Clearly, a man of high culture,” Genesis sighed before he looked at Angeal from over his right shoulder.

“Talk to him about it. The more time you waste, the greater danger the little blonde is in.” And with that, the red-head returned to his stone seat, grabbed his book, and walked deeper into the garden with the intent of using the other entrance from the mansion, rather than entering from outside like the other two. As he passed, a myriad of beautiful flowers, varying in colors, shapes, and smells enriched the sights around him until he found his much wanted door which he pulled open and then stepped through. 

“Do you want to put those flowers in some water by Cloud’s bed?” Angeal asked as he stepped up to Zack’s left side, and the ravenette nodded.

“Yeah,” Zack muttered before he looked up at Angeal. “I guess I made Genesis mad. I didn’t mean to,” he added as he looked back down at his flowers, and a broad smile curved the vampire’s lips before he let out a warm, rich chuckle.

“Genesis is difficult to decipher for those who do not know him well. While he is… reticent about your presence here, if he truly was angry with you, you wouldn’t have those flowers in your hands right now,” Angeal explained and Zack felt a small tickle in his heart, which pulled a smile across his lips as he looked back at the vampire, and their smiles grew.

“Reminds me of Cloud. People tend to find him difficult. And he’s often misunderstood because he doesn’t talk so much, and what he does say can come off harsh sometimes. People always think he’s mad or doesn’t like them, but he’s really just shy and kind of awkward,” the ravenette explained and Angeal nodded, warmth in his dark eyes.

“Shall we then? You’ve been walking long enough, and the sooner those are in water, the better off they’ll be,” Angeal said and Zack looked down at the flowers in his hand before giving a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have some diving into Zack and Cloud's past, and some Seph/Angeal smut!


	5. Warming Of The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angeal finally confronts Zack about Cloud's condition and the help they can offer while Genesis gets up to something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm no longer ahead. DX I had a few days where I was just too tired to write from bad sleep (thanks to toe pain), and I think just drain from laying around. DX But! I got this chap done with a bonus scene I had not initially planned! ^_^ So I hope it can be taken as my apology for not writing for a few days. lol
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter! Including the Seph/Angeal smut in here. XD

Zack smiled at the bright blue little flowers on the bedside table from where they rest in their vase of water. It was crystal he’d been told, and really pretty with all its floral etchings. Next to him Cloud slumbered as he always did, peaceful and still. But, it was worrying. The ravenette couldn’t stop himself from thinking about what would happen if his beloved never woke up. Wouldn’t Cloud just waste away and die in his sleep if he didn’t wake up soon? 

He could still clearly remember how it all went down; how they’d met while on cleaning duty for the dining hall, a task that Zack’s house rarely was called on to do since they did most of the back breaking work that no one else envied them for. There were three different houses, or castes, in ShinRa fortress for which humans were bred and raised. Zack was born in the lowest house, the one that existed for hard labor and frequently the unfortunate target of random cleanses, or really it was just random murders by the vampires of ShinRa’s menage. The other two houses above him were the humans who acted as servants in the fortress to the vampires themselves. They did all the cleaning primarily, and frequently as he understood, were fed upon by the vampires, and if not that, cleaned up the remains of fellow kin that had been. And then there was the breeding house. Cloud was from the breeding house, a house that lived isolated from the others and under heavy guard, and they existed for only one purpose. Cloud had been fifteen at the time, only a year younger than Zack when they had met by chance.

Cloud was like most from that house, pretty and small, the cream of the crop when it came to blood and looks, while Zack’s house turned out really strong, rugged humans capable of withstanding more physical abuse. It was weird to see someone from the breeding house in person, doing chores like the servant house on top of that, and the blonde was the opposite of friendly. He shrugged off every attempt Zack made at friendly conversation, even glared at him when he tried to pull him into conversation too many times. All he’d wanted to know was his name. It wasn’t until he caught Cloud when he’d been on break, lured by the sound of a soft, beautiful hum. The blonde had been sitting by himself secluded in one of the servant’s resting quarters typically used by the second house. Zack had peeked into the room, eyes skimming the rows of cots to find the little blonde looking up at the tall drapes that were always closed. 

“Wow, you’re really good,” Zack had said, startling Cloud when he’d stepped in before the blonde threw a glare over his shoulder at him, even as his cheeks looked just a tad pinker in the torchlight. The ravenette had tried then to show off his own humming skills, but he proved to be rather bad, bad enough to finally, at long last, get the cute blonde to talk to him, even if it was initially just to tell him to spare his eardrums. It hadn’t been much, but it had apparently been enough for Cloud to warm up to him a little and finally tell him his name after trying all day. It was easier to get the blonde to sit with him during breaks the days preceding, and then slowly, bit by bit, he chipped away at that aloof, stand-off-ish personality. And in time, Cloud even started to talk to him, and with even more effort, Zack earned a smile. 

Eventually Zack learned that his new friend was a favorite of ShinRa’s son, Rufus. Because of that he had been barred from breeding so as to maintain his virginity for the weekly bloodletting he had to perform for the vampire in question so as to not spoil his blood. It was disturbing, never had the ravenette considered that one of their masters would ever bother socializing or singling out a specific human. But yet, he saw it to be true when he spied the occasional bandage on Cloud’s neck, accompanied by an intensely negative mood that he had to work carefully to alleviate. 

He knew he wasn’t supposed to, but over the months Zack couldn’t help liking Cloud in a way he knew he wasn’t supposed to, or allowed to for that matter. But still the feelings motivated him until eventually he found out ways to prolong their contact by stalling in some chores, picking up Cloud to help on chores someone of the breeding class had no business taking part in, taking longer to walk from one area to another, conveniently getting lost whenever it was suitable. 

At first Cloud had seemed very unpleased by his actions, but before long, the closer they got, the more the blonde seemed to take part, and then make excuses himself to linger just a little longer. Cloud had become the light of his days, occupying his mind to an absurd degree and even causing a fair amount of distraction. And before long, his feelings of longing grew into heady nights of carnal dreams that he dared not tell anyone. And so, after gathering all of his courage, Zack prepared to tell Cloud how he felt before he was beaten to it, by a rather shifty, awkward blonde blurting the fabled yet infamous words. 

“I like you,” the blonde had said. “And… you might not… I might be thinking you wrong, and I know it’s forbidden… but… I like you in a way that is… not mere friendship.”

Zack was over the moon. So much so he couldn’t stop himself from grabbing hold and hugging the blonde tight to him. His slender form tensed against his strong, muscular frame, and after a moment, Cloud’s arms slid around around his waist. It took a while, months, to work up to their first kiss, using bathroom breaks and their prolonged chores as “dates” in disguise. Birthdays passed and anniversaries were celebrated with small gifts or very badly sung, on Zack’s part, songs that did not have any rhythm or rhyme, much to Cloud’s mortification. Eventually, Zack braved sneaking from his house’s section in the fortress to meet in various, less used areas of the castle during the day when things were much slower and quiet, and Cloud always met him there. They never dared do more no matter how often their lips met, for they feared doing anything more would spoil their blood, in particular Cloud’s since he was so regularly relieved of it. And Zack had finally come into contact with Rufus and seen how the vampire eyed his secret love up and down with pure want. Making ridiculous demands even for a vampire of the menage, from demanding Cloud clean his bedroom, his office, to serving him and only him during his visits to the dining hall, which was really just blood drinking that they pretended was civilized do the use of chalices and goblets.

It was disturbing and anger-inducing, and the more selfish, nasty part of the ravenette realized he was jealous. Rufus could do what he wanted, he could even deflower his beloved if he so wished, and he would not be punished. And for a moment, Zack wished he was a vampire himself, wished he was Rufus, just so that he could hold Cloud and not have to fear. But as quickly as the notion hit, so did the shame and regret of such feelings. His beloved hated the vampire, hated being looked at and treated the way he was. And he would always look to Zack, fellow human Zack, eyes searching for comfort in his presence, and the ravenette did his best to give it either through the look in his eyes or when they could be alone.

It had been bad when they’d been found. It was so innocuous he’d thought, though of course it was something to notice seeing them holding hands while walking down the hall after finishing a chore. But the woman that saw them had jumped to unfortunately accurate conclusions and told on them. Even though she was human like them, even though Zack knew her from his own house, she had reported them. Both of them had been arrested hours later from their own respective beds, yanked to the audience chamber where usually Master ShinRa sat, and forced onto their knees. Rufus had been there instead of his father, and the look on his face was of pure disgust and unbridled rage. It seemed he believed the report, and berated the two of them, threatened them, and then before it was all over decided to make good on his threat of drinking Cloud dry, all the while spitting in Zack’s direction that he would watch, after which the ravenette could be expected to be bled dry on the sacrificial table and served in the dining hall.

Zack had watched in horror as Rufus grabbed Cloud by the neck and despite the blonde gasping and sputtering, struggling to breathe, lifted him from the floor and yanked him against his body. Without care, and to the ravenette’s utter horror, those long, sharp teeth sank deep into Cloud’s throat and the blonde struggled out a scream. Zack panicked, heart racing madly in his chest as energy shot through every muscle, his brain screaming he move. He couldn’t let it happen, if he was to die anyway, what did he have to lose except Cloud? The guards around the room, armed with swords and plated in armor were his immediate target. 

Zack sprung to his feet, alarming those around him as he bolted to a guard and snatched his sword from his hip. The backhand had sent him flying back, his jaw cracking painfully though it seemed to not dislocate as he hit the floor, but the weapon was his. Zack sprung to his feet, dazed from the blow and charged ShinRa blindly with a sharp cry he hadn’t even realized he’d made, and the vampire threw Cloud to the side, intent on facing him. But in the next few moments, as if a blessing from above, Zack noticed Rufus’ blazing gold eyes dim to a blue. The vampire’s eyes widened and he suddenly stumbled back, calling for his personal guard which were already running with their swords to protect him. Zack immediately switched trajectory and went for Cloud, who lay unconscious, crumbled on the floor, bleeding heavily from his throat. 

Not wasting a moment in his hectic, irrational charge, Zack grabbed his beloved and unceremoniously threw him over his shoulder before charging toward the doors of the audience chamber. Guards immediately set to block him, but for some bizarre reason Rufus screamed for them to back down, and Zack barrelled his way through. From there other vampires screamed and cowered in fear, shouting things about a dangerous madman with a sword coming through. And with little to no initial resistance to him, Zack forced his way out the front doors of the fortress and outside into the morning sun. No arrows rained down on them, no guards chased them, nothing. It was only later that men on horseback took after them, attempting to cut Zack down and take Cloud back. 

But he persevered, he would not fail. He knew nothing about swords or fighting, but Zack worked with whatever he could get and used his only asset to its fullest, which was his own body. He only barely managed his wins, and whenever he won, he immediately resumed his run. And when night fell, came the vampires chasing him. Endlessly he ran, carrying the weight of Cloud’s life on his back as he constantly struggled to stay on step ahead. But, well, he finally succumbed to exhaustion, and would have died if not for the bizarre vampires taking care of them. 

“Dinner is here,” Angeal called when he opened the bedroom door and Zack looked up, blue meeting red eyes as the vampire walked across the space with a tray over which a silver lid rested.

“You’re hungry,” the ravenette said even as his chest tightened. Angeal looked down at him and gave a small smile.

“It’s been about a week since I fed. So, yes, I do need to,” the older man said as he stepped back, very aware of how much the human’s eyes followed his movements. 

“A week? You really haven’t drank in a week?” Zack asked, incredulous, and the vampire nodded.

“Yes, as I mentioned before. A vampire can maintain a healthy body drinking as little as once a week. Though, I’m sure your old masters drink nightly due to poor eating habits,” Angeal stated and the ravenette nodded.

“I thought it was required to drink every night, like having a meal every day for me,” Zack said and Angeal crossed his arms over his chest.

“It depends on your overall diet. If you take poor care of yourself by neglecting to eat during the day, you will require more feeding, otherwise risk weakness and eventually something akin to illness as starvation-like symptoms kick in. Worst of all, all of a vampire’s supernatural abilities, their defenses, will cease to function as they should, if they work at all,” the vampire explained and Zack frowned as he looked back to Cloud. 

“Now, Zack. I haven’t been sure when to bring this up, and perhaps me in this form might not be the best visual for you, but I’m afraid I’ve waited too long already,” Angeal began, drawing suddenly suspicious eyes to his face. 

“What?” Zack asked, an edge to his voice, and the vampire lifted his hands in a placating gesture. 

“It’s about Cloud. I promise you, it’s nothing sordid,” Angeal began and anxiousness creased the ravenette’s brow. “We’re concerned for his health. He’s been unconscious too long, and the fact that he’s not waking up poses a threat to his health. After a talk with my bonds, Genesis has suggested that we give Cloud blood-”

“You will not make him into one of you!” Zack shouted and Angeal paused, waiting for the sudden rage in the human’s face to fade at least enough so that he would listen.

“We are not going to do that. It’s a transfusion, Zack. Human blood for human blood. Cloud became this way after having his blood drank, correct?” Angeal asked and Zack nodded despite the glare on his face as he sat, clearly waiting with some animosity for the vampire to clarify himself. 

“It seems he may have gone into shock from the sudden blood loss, and from there slipped into a coma. It won’t cure him, but Genesis thought a blood transfusion from a human donor of the same grade as Cloud could at least help alleviate the situation, better prime him to recover and wake on his own. I myself have noticed how pale and clammy he is, how feint his heartbeat is,” Angeal reasoned and Zack frowned, the anger filtering from his face as his brows twisted up in dismay before he looked at Cloud.

“I won’t let him get bit again,” Zack declared, his voice slightly uneven, but strong in intent. 

“There will be no biting. While Genesis does wish to taste Cloud’s blood, only to find the grade, there need not be more than a finger prick with something like a needle,” Angeal pressed, tensing somewhat in concern for how hard he was pushing. Zack’s brow tightened again, for a moment looking like another glare was forming on his face, but then, after a long, tense moment a loud sigh of defeat passed the young man’s lips. 

“I’m going to watch him. And I swear, if he does anything-”

“We can wait for daylight. So you will have a defanged Genesis to contend with,” Angeal offered.

“But, will he be able to taste it?” Zack asked. 

“Our senses are still just as sharp. He will be able to tell the grade of Cloud’s blood even as a mortal. Then we can obtain some blood-”

“From who?” the human asked, another wave of tension filling his words.

“Someone who won’t even know what happened. I know it’s not a pleasant thought to you, but I doubt we could find someone of Cloud’s grade willing to give up their blood on such short notice. The sooner we do this, the better it will be for Cloud, Zack,” Angeal explained. “You can think about it for a little while, but I urge you to say yes before dawn.” At that, the vampire turned and walked toward the bedroom door.

“You’re being nice with no pay back again,” Zack called softly, voice unsure, distraught. 

“I guess we’re just bleeding hearts then,” Angeal answered, and then opened the bedroom door.

“What did he say?” Sephiroth asked when Angeal opened the large door into the grand bedroom that their sire, the head of their menage resided within a few hours later. The ravenette stopped just inside the door with a grave look upon his face. The silverette put down the book he’d been reading while leaning against the headboard of his impressively large, opulent bed, dressed in black velvet pants and an unbuttoned black tunic hemmed in cold and belted at the waist. Sephiroth uncrossed his ankles as he motioned the other vampire near him. Bright, glowing gold held one another as Angeal walked across the large bedroom, across the ornate area rug, and sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh, arms falling onto his thighs as he leaned forward.

“Well, it seemed like I’d won his consent until he realized the blood would have to be taken from another human,” the ravenette informed and a small, sympathetic smile curved the silverette’s lips as he chuckled.

“And you told him the truth,” Sephiroth surmised and Angeal nodded as the silverette slid down the bed until he was nearly directly behind his bond. 

“I had no choice. Lying would build resentment,” the ravenette informed as Sephiroth slid one hand over his lover’s broad shoulder, his long fingers embedded with long, black nails brushing over the strong swell of Angeal’s left pectoral.

“You really like him, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so infatuated with someone new before, Angeal. It almost worries me,” the silverette said in a low voice as he leaned forward and turned his pale lips to the ravenette’s ear.

“Worries you? Or are you just trying to disguise your jealousy? At least Genesis is honest in expressing his selfishness. But I’ll have you know, our firecracker has shown interest in him as well,” Angeal informed and Sephiroth chuckled.

“I’m aware. Though he may try to play it off as something trivial, we both know him too well. I suppose good natured, earnest men like Zack are just too attractive to miscreants like us,” Sephiroth said, his voice a low, purring rumble. The ravenette’s lips curved into a smile as he leaned his head back against his sire’s shoulder, enjoying the scrape of his lover’s nails across his chest as his eyelids fluttered closed.

“You should introduce yourself to him, you know. You must seem like quite the spectral figure to him by this point,” Angeal said with a chuckle, which was mirrored by the silverette as his lips, soft and attentive slid down the pale column of the raventte’s throat and kissed the flesh with a soft light sound before opening his mouth wider, lips pulling back to reveal long, sharp fangs. Sephiroth’s left hand reached up and buried its long fingers into his lover’s air before closing his mouth over a large section of the side of Angeal’s throat, a small little twitch in his jaw the only visual cue before a loud, throaty moan passed from his lover in a pant before vermillion color outlined his pale, almost purple lips attached to the other vampire’s throat. 

Angeal sagged, breath growing shorter, harder as his muscle thick arm pulled back and pressed his hand to the back of his lover’s head while Sephiroth slid both is hands down the ravenette’s body, appreciating the familiar swells and dips of his lover’s hard body while Angeal’s legs spread, revealing the impressive bulge forming in his hosen which Sephiroth’s left hand slid down to and long fingers cupped and rubbed against, drawing forth a low, rumbling moan as Angeal’s hips twitched against him, seeking friction. The silverette pulled away from his lover’s throat, the vibrant red in stark contrast to his lover’s skin as blood trickled down the side of his neck in two thin streams that would quickly heal. Their eyes met with a turn of Angeal’s head before the burlier of the two turned onto his hip and their mouths met, sealing together as blood smeared one another’s lips. Arms wound around one another before Sephiroth took hold of his stockier lover and pulled him further onto the bed while he slid his feet forward past Angeal’s side. Only then did the silverette break lips, unwind his long arms, and take to standing as he pushed the ravenette down on his back. 

Angeal smirked as his strong hands yanked at his knotted belt holding his black Bastion shirt to him before his lover grabbed a dagger from the drawer at his bedside table. The ravenette stilled as the tip of the curved blade slid between his belt and waist, hooking, and then with a strong upward flick of Sephiroth’s wrist, the sharp blade snapped through the leather, which only made Angeal grunt in determination as he grabbed the loose bottom of his shirt and yanked it off over his head, revealing the powerful network of muscles his clothing was hiding. 

A tantalized smirk curved the silverette’s lips as his eyes drank in the sight of the body splayed before him, eyes landing on the swollen bulge in his lover’s pants before he leaned down on his right hand over Angeal. With a mischievous command in his eyes only flashed once to the ravenette, Sephiroth slid the blade down to the left side of his lover’s hosen and after using the sharp curved tip of his blade, cut through the drawstring holding the leggings up, then turned the blade. Carefully, daringly, he slid the tip down, the sound of cotton tearing loud all down to the inner thigh of his lover’s pants, just passing his trapped cock.

A shudder ran down Angeal’s spine, delighting his senses at the thrill as he forced himself to remain still, challenging himself to be still as stone. The blade slid carefully down his thigh until it passed his knee where his sire, with a sudden, violent yank that threw his arm out behind him, ripped the pant leg the rest of the way, almost grazing his lover’s pale, undead flesh. Sephiroth then pulled back and put his dagger away, the game done with, and by the time the silverette turned back around, Angeal had already yanked his other pant leg off and sat, waiting. 

The two shared a smile as Sephiroth took position right in front of his lover, standing over him as Angeal’s hands splayed over his lover’s abdomen, eyes straying over his sire’s equally tented pants before untying and tossing the belt at his waist aside, allowing the silverette’s tunic to fall open. Once open, the ravenette slid his palms against the tightly muscled, though svelte figure of his sire and slid his hands up the rigid abdominals up toward his attractive, though perhaps less endowed chest.

Sephiroth leaned down, allowing Angeal’s hands to slide up to his strong shoulders and push his tunic off, the material falling to the floor behind him. Left in only his velvet pants, the silverette stepped back and pushed them down, revealing his swollen cock with a bounce before he stepped out from his leggings and pressed a knee between the ravenette’s spread thighs as his hand came forward, palm pressing to his lover’s chest. Sephiroth leaned down again, capturing the ravenette’s lips as Angeal’s hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him down as they sank onto the bed. 

Once slid up to the middle of the massive bed, the silverette took each of his beloved’s legs and spread them around his thighs, a tantalized smirk curving his lips as the vibrant gold of his lover’s eyes watched him, eager as Sephiroth’s hands slid up his strong thighs to his hips, enjoying the muscle twitches he felt beneath his palms. Long fingers curled around the sharp bones of Angeal’s hips, nails scraping against the pale flesh beneath them and drawing thin, crimson welts before the ravenette was given a hard yank into his lap. Angeal grunted, but smirked as he lifted his hips, eager as Sephiroth leaned over him, one hand pulling a strong leg over his left shoulder while the other grabbed his dewy headed cock. The silverette pressed in between his legs, and a shuddering, wanting breath passed the ravenette’s lips as his sire’s dick pressed against his exposed hole while he angled his hips higher, seeking. Sephiroth’s smirk grew as his eyes slid up his lover’s beautifully stout body and with no apparent concern shared between them, shoved his cock hard into the unprepared entrance he’d been offered. 

A gasp tore from Angeal’s throat as his head snapped back, fingers digging into the top cover of the bedding as a low, pleasured groan breathed passed his sire’s lips while he sank down forward until their bodies pressed tight together and the ravenette’s other leg slumped from off his shoulder. Sephiroth adjusted his balance on his knees and took the moment to pull his lover’s legs around his upper back and chuckled as he settled onto his hands on either side of the ravenette’s head. Their eyes locked, laden with lust as Angeal crossed his arms behind his back, smirking. No words passed between the two as Sephiroth pulled his hips back, sliding his cock backward through the tight, already healed muscles of his lover’s hole before punching his hips forward with a groan, breaking a hard huff of a groan from the man beneath him as the raventte’s body bounced slightly. The silverette set into pace, thrusting back and forth inside his pliant lover whose huffing breath broke into wet groans of pleasure, his thrusting cock inducing shudders through his strong frame with each bounce of his body on the bedding while enjoying each hard slide against his prostate as his sire took pleasure in the tight strokes the muscles of his lover’s sphincter delivered with each forward thrust and backward slide of his cock. Their breaths hit the chilled air, their shadows moving against the flickering orange of the fireplace light as Sephiroth thrust harder, faster as pleasure shocked through his body, igniting the fire in his belly and groin, growing hotter with each thrust while his love struggled to keep his arms crossed behind his back with each rock against the mattress. 

Sweat slid down their bodies, breaths scraping past their teeth as Sephiroth leaned further in, attempting to thrust faster, harder into the tight confines of Angeal’s hole, each deep plunge striking hot sparking pleasure through the raventte’s prostate and drowning his thoughts in a haze of desperate drive for release as his aching cock leaked, throbbed against his taut belly. The tension was mounting, urging, begging, growing so tense it pushed them to move harder against one another. So close they were, driving harder together as Sephiroth’s thrusts grew more wild, more demanding as beastial zeal drove them to seek that sweet moment of release, chasing the delicious sparks of tightening pleasure surging through their blood. Angeal’s mouth snapped open in a loud gape, eyes widening as his back arched, toes curling tight at his sire’s backside as his aching, needy cock gave one last warning throb before orgasm tore through him, storming through his body and tightening every muscle fiber to withstand the onslaught as cum shot from his cock and splattered his chest. The slits of Sephiroth’s eyes blew open wide, hips punching forward wildly, passionately as the tightening walls of Angeal’s body squeezed him in tight, massaging spasms, and with one last hard thrust he buried himself in deep and tensed, back arching as his head yanked back, long streams of silvery hair pooling down his back and over the bedding as his voice caught in a silent, tense, maddening, yet intoxicating moment of rapture as his twitching cock shot a heavy load into Angea’s hole, saturating his lover with with what was intimately him.

After the deliciously torturous moment ended, their muscles relaxed and then their eyes met, breaths rasping and sweat dripping from their bodies as the raventte’s legs dropped limp to the mattress with a light thump. Sephiroth dove down then, moonlight hair spilling over the man below him, his left hand grabbing his beloved’s jaw as his lips sought out and claimed that of Angeal’s. Breathlessly lips sealed as the silverette angled his head, plunging his tongue eagerly, violently into his lover’s mouth and achieving the contact he so coveted. Their tongues slid and pushed, battling one another briefly in a teasing display of playing hard to get by Angeal before the ravenette related, and allowed himself to relax and lazily press his tongue against his sire’s as he pulled his arms from behind his back and tiredly wrapped them around Sephiroth’s neck. The kiss devolved into lazy tonguing until finally, appearing satisfied, the silverette pulled away, smirking as he pulled his hair over to one side and smirked, though nothing but pure affection and devotion glittered in those gold eyes. Sephiroth pulled from between Angeal’s legs and settled onto his back beside him after pulling a pillow a few inches down to rest his head on, prompting the ravenette to do the same.

“You know, if Zack does truly capture our hearts like he seems like he may, we need to think about whether he likes playing games like these or not,” Angeal said and Sephiroth’s lips quirked into a beautiful smile as his eyes closed, long, thick lashing resting against his high cheekbones. 

“I suppose we could introduce him slowly. See what he likes. And if he doesn’t, well, I don’t mind having simple sex. Certainly, for his bonding, I would take great care to be gentle with him,” the silverette informed and Angeal smiled, pleased with the statement. 

“I love you, Seph,” Angeal said as he rolled onto his side to stare at his beloved. Sephiroth chuckled as he too rolled over to face the ravenette. 

“I love you too.”

Genesis stood at the now quite famous bedroom door, a look of debate about his features. Gold eyes glared at the barrier briefly before glancing down the hall, and then back to the door. Should he truly make such an effort? Sure, the pup was cute, but he was not so easily swooned as his beloved Angeal. Love the man he may, he was sometimes annoyed by his hero complex, always tending to injured animals or helping weary humans in travel. If he were perfectly honest with himself, he just didn’t like all the care and attention Angeal put to them when he, right there, at his side for centuries, could use instead. And now, for the first time in nearly one hundred years they had some unknown human spawn in their home-because of Angeal. But, unlike the last one, though she had been an adorable young girl, this one was at least somewhat… appealing in a more primal way. Genesis sighed, unsure what was calling him toward the ravenette. Was it his eyes? The sound and tenor of his voice? There was something almost enchanting about the young man, though his lack of education was grating. The young man didn’t seem too smart, though he realized he shouldn’t fault a man who never had a chance at an education. Genesis turned to leave when a soft sound caught his ear, a sharp yet subdued intake of breath. A shaking exhale then reached his ears and the red-head pressed his ear to the door, wondering just what he was about to be privy to. And then he heard of all things, the most grotesque sniffle of snot he’d ever heard. Face tightening in disgust Genesis pulled from the door as his arms crossed over his chest. Another, bothered sigh passed his lips before he finally reached one hand out and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it until the door popped open and he stepped in.

Alarmed, puffy blue eyes shot to his face before the human jerked his gaze away and rubbed furiously at his face. Genesis remained in place a moment. Perhaps he should simply leave the young man to whimper and cry all he wanted in private. Some people preferred to be left alone if miserable enough to cry. 

“H-hey, uh, Genesis,” Zack greeted, voice rough and shaky as he sought to reign in his emotions. With another sigh, bothered that he’d basically been welcomed by that, Genesis walked toward the bed. He paused however when he neared the end of the area rug taking up a large swath of space between the fireplace and the bed. Would this human allow him, a vampire, especially at night, too close?

“I thought puppies were supposed to be happy, hyper little hellions,” Genesis said and a confused look came his way, prompting a roll of his bright golden eyes. 

“Huh?”

“Why cry?” the red-head asked directly. A look of shock hit the ravenette’s features, as if slapped in the face, and reflexively his eyes slid to the blonde for but a moment before he looked back at Genesis, unaware of just how obvious he was.

“Nothing really,” Zack answered and annoyance fluttered in the red-head’s chest, heating his blood with agitation. 

“Oh, nothing. Right. I suppose if that’s the case, I need not waste my time here and leave,” Genesis declared as he turned in frustration. 

“Wait!” the human’s voice rang out and the red-head paused. Oh? He was going to deflect and then call on him? Quite the gall.

“Um,” Zack stammered, appearing unsure what to do considering the fact that Genesis was indeed waiting.

“I’m sorry. I just… I don’t wanna be annoying,” the human informed and the red-head sighed as he let his head fall back. That was the actual annoying part.

“I’m a rather direct person most of the time. And I prefer people to be the same with me. If you’re upset, say so. Don’t dance around the subject or try to deflect, or I will drop you on your ass in less than a minute,” Genesis declared as he turned around, his red coat swaying behind him as he crossed his arms over his chest. A look of guilt crossed the ravenette’s face.

“May I have a seat?” the red-head asked with a point of his black clawed finger to the bed, and Zack’s eyes followed the invisible line before looking suddenly awkward a moment as he crossed his arms over his chest and then hesitantly nodded. Not interesting in playing the tender-hearted, caring role that Angeal did, Genesis walked over and took a seat. Once seated, he looked at the human on the bed who had his eyes cast to his unconscious lover.

“So, you’re crying over him?” he asked and the ravenette gave a slow nod.

“I want to save him. I want to make him better. But… I can’t do anything,” Zack muttered in a defeated voice.

“He needs blood, you do know that, don’t you?” Genesis asked and the ravenette gave a nod.

“Angeal told me. He said… you could help him,” the human said. A sigh passed the red-head’s lips in relief, though it may not have appeared so to the human.

“Good. He finally brought it up. Have you given consent?” Genesis asked and Zack grimaced slightly.

“I… don’t have a choice. But… I’m scared it won’t matter,” the ravenette informed. The red-head’s expression softened an infinitesimal amount, sobered by the very real concern he could not fault the young man for. 

“It’s true, it might not,” Genesis said, drawing the most atrociously sad eyes to look in his direction, which ignited a flare of frustration in his chest. “But it’s his best option. It is common for people to go into shock from blood loss. You’re lucky it didn’t kill him on the spot. I think it’s the best we can do, and then simply see what happens,” he explained and Zack looked back to Cloud.

“I guess… I have to say yes then,” the ravenette said, tension coming to his voice when he did so.

“Oh? Will you let me do it now?” Genesis asked and Zack’s entire body tensed. A smirk curved the red-head’s lips, though there may have been a tinge of pity in his eyes. “Or, we can wait until daylight. And I’ll use a needle to prick his finger, like sleeping beauty. Though, I suppose the desired outcome would be in reverse of the tale,” he said.

“What?” Zack asked and Genesis sighed, head head falling back as he leaned back on his arms. 

“It’s a fairy tale,” the red-head explained.

“What’s a fairy tale? Is it a story?” the human asked and after a brief moment of debate, Genesis straightened up. 

“ShinRa is loathsome enough to not allow even that sort of thing, hm? I shouldn’t be surprised,” the red-head said as he stood up.

“One moment,” he said as he held out his hand, and Zack watched, confused before a look of awe and then fear crossed his face as black mist began to envelop Genesis’ body until suddenly he was gone. Zack gaped, heart slamming hard in his chest as he glanced around the room, empty aside from he and Cloud. And then suddenly, as if flickering back into existence, the vampire had returned, this time with a gigantic, thick, leather bound book tucked between his arm and side. Pulling the heavy thing into his hands, Genesis sat down on the edge of the bed without any warning and opened the book, thumbing through thick parchment.

“What are you doing?” Zack asked somewhat nervously. 

“Well, since you never had the privilege to hear a fairy tale, I thought I’d share the one I referenced in the most proper way possible,” Genesis informed, his resolve unshakable. The human gave him a confused look for a moment, drawing a pointed, almost bothered stare from the red-head.

“Lay back down beside your little blonde. I’m going to read to you, since I venture a guess you don’t know how,” Genesis said and Zack frowned, brows drawing up together as he lowered his head, as if in shame.

“No,” he muttered in a low voice.

“I mean it not as an insult to you. You can’t help what your masters denied you. Hell, if you do stay long enough, perhaps you can learn to read yourself so that I don’t have to do it for you,” Genesis finished with a sigh as he went back to his book, catching the small lift in the raventte’s mood. “For now, I will read to you. So you’d best lay back and prepare to listen. If you nod off or interrupt me, I will leave immediately, and I will not read to you again, understood?” Zack nodded enthusiastically and then, perhaps with a tad of red to his cheeks, pushed a pillow up against the headboard and pressed himself against it, propping himself up somewhat. 

“Once upon a time there was a king and queen who were very unhappy because they had no children. Everything else that the heart could wish for was theirs. They were rich; they lived in a wonderful palace full of the costliest treasures; their kingdom was at peace, and their people were prosperous. Yet none of these things contented them, because they wanted a child of their own to love and care for, and though they had been married several years, no child had come to them…”


	6. Three Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack finds himself invited to a sparring match between Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth, allowing him to finally meet the mysterious vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Sephiroth and Zack finally meet! And have what I hope is an interesting interaction. lol And Cloud is finally on his way to being treated by Genesis. ^_^ I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter! 
> 
> And thank you to [PhoenixHideki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHideki/pseuds/PhoenixHideki) for helping with this chapter!

It had been more stressful than Zack would have liked. Despite knowing that Genesis was mortal without even the ability to bite Cloud and drink, and knowing that he could trust the red-head to not harm his beloved, it still made his chest tight and heart pound. More than once the human earned a glare from the vampire, scolding him to calm down as he pricked Cloud’s finger, dabbed it with a crisp, white cloth, and then licked it. The lick had almost made Zack’s stomach jolt, but the look of debate on the red-head’s face instead of pleasure had eased the ravenette somewhat. 

“What grade?” Angeal asked from his place in the armchair in the corner of the room, the crackling of the fireplace punctuating his words.

“An easy one, thankfully,” Genesis sighed before he looked at Zack and their eyes locked. A smirk curved the red-head’s lips as a rather taunting, teasing gleam came to his green eyes.

“Good news, loverboy. You precious little blonde can easily be helped,” Genesis informed as he stood up and walked across the room to the fireplace and cast the cloth into the fires.

“Ah!” Zack gasped in surprise.

“So you don’t start imagining me being some weirdo licking his cloth when you’re not around,” Genesis said in a mocking voice as he slid his hands into his jacket pockets and then looked toward Angeal.

“Well, I’ve done what I needed. I’m going to go read,” the vampire informed.

“Wait,” Angeal called, stopping the red-head who quirked a brow at his lover, who smiled and chuckled in return. 

“Sephiroth actually had told me he planned to have a bout today with us,” the ravenette informed and a look of intrigue crossed Genesis’ face as he crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head.

“Oh? It’s been a few weeks. I was wondering when he was going to get off his laurels,” the red-headed vampire declared. Angeal chuckled.

“His bad mood has finally lifted since the ShinRa dogs stopped yapping,” the dark-haired vampire informed before he turned his head and looked at Zack who sat, watching the exchange with curiosity. 

“You’ve been invited as well. As a spectator,” Angeal informed and the human stared for a moment before leaning forward toward the duo on his hands from his place on the bed.

“Spectator? For what?” he asked.

“Well, well, well. Inviting our little human charge to watch. Is this Sephiroth’s way of meeting him without having to be social with him?” Genesis asked, a teasing tone to his voice as he tapped his chin with one long index finger.

“Probably,” Angeal answered when he looked at the red-head before returning his attention to Zack.

“Would you like to come? You can see how swords are wielded and see if learning interests you,” the vampire offered, and a strange thrum of excitement warmed the human’s blood as an eager smile spread his lips before it suddenly disappeared and he glanced behind himself at Cloud.

“Your little blonde will be fine. Come nightfall I will secure the blood he needs and we can treat him tonight. So, might as well make the most of your time while you wait,” Genesis answered, drawing a rather knowing look from Angeal whose smile grew, which the red-head seemed to notice from the annoyed grunt he made. 

“Okay. When is it?” Zack finally answered after a moment of debate. 

“Right now,” the dark-haired vampire informed. “We just leave this room and go to the training hall. Sephiroth is already there warming up.” Zack looked down at the bedding between his legs. He’d get to see something interesting, exciting even. And he could finally see this Sephiroth the others kept mentioning. He was starting to honestly sound like a rather intimidating figure, or a ghost, but obviously he wasn’t. He was just busy it sounded like. Zack looked up and smiled warmly as he pushed his legs off the edge of the bed and stood up with care. His wound hurt much less, but it still gave into random throbs of pain that would put him to bed, and above all, it was still incredibly tender. It’d only been a couple of weeks after all, it would take a long time for him to heal from such a serious wound. Being able to move at all was probably thanks to how great his medical care was under the vampires. Angeal stood up as well and he gave the human a smile as they all started toward the door, but not before Genesis stopped.

“Wait!” he called, and the duo of dark-haired men paused when the red-head walked over to the chifferobe in the room on the other side of the door and pulled out a thick, black long coat. When Genesis turned back around he fixed Zack with a stern glare as he walked back over and offered out the coat to the young man.

“It’s cold and you’re barefoot as it is. Wear it,” he ordered and a hum came from Angeal, along with a smug smirk that just earned him a glower from the red-head. The ebony-haired vampire then let his eyes rove down to Zack’s feet before he gave another hum and crossed his arms over his strong, ample chest. 

“You do need some shoes. More clothing too. We can’t keep changing you between the same two pairs of clothing we have,” Angeal said and Zack felt his cheeks warm a little.

“It’s okay. I’m fine. Back at ShinRa fortress I really only had one pair, which I washed every couple of days when I was done with my chores. Having more than one set is enough,” the ravenette informed and a look of disgust crossed Genesis’ features.

“No, that’s disgusting. We’ll fix that tomorrow. We’ll have you fitted so that we may have some tailored for you,” the red-head declared as he took the lead and walked past the threshold of the bedroom door and into the hall. “Come along, I’m eager to whip Sephiroth good this time,” Genesis declared, and a laugh burst from Angeal as he motioned Zack to resume his walk.

“Don’t get too spirited, Genesis. Last time you caused a fair bit of destruction, if you remember, and had to lick your wounds for the day. And we don’t want to scare Zack away, do we?” Angeal asked, a good humor in his voice that earned him a scoff from the red-head. Zack followed after the two, feeling an odd fluttering warmth in his chest as he glanced out of the large glass windows lining the hall wall facing the forest in front of the castle, which allowed the hall to be bathed in sunlight when it wasn’t cloudy. It was weird. Genesis and Angeal seemed… normal, almost human in their banter under the sun. He was being invited to a sword match it sounded like if Zack understood the phrasing going around right. His smile grew as he pulled the coat on and closed it around his frame despite it being a little tight in the shoulders. 

He was… happy for the first time in what felt like ever. Or maybe it was the first time he had ever truly been happy. Not that Cloud didn’t make him unbelievably happy, but there was always a dark ominous force, the unseen pressure of the vampires of ShinRa manor and their abusive ways. There was always tension and fear even in their happy moments together over punishment. But this time, there was no ominous energy, no outside pressure, no threat that lurked behind his back ready to strike him. He was… completely free, safe, and warm. And he felt welcomed, wanted, unlike before where he felt tolerated for a use. These men, they were… special, and they made his heart warm. Though Zack couldn’t help the anxiety he felt around their vampire natures he wondered if, after a while, they proved themselves truly trustworthy, if that fear would subside. Oh, if only Cloud would wake so that he could see the beauty of this place, of these vampires. They were not like anyone else they had ever met.

Sephiroth looked up when the far side, tall double doors to the training hall announced their opening with a loud, low groan that echoed throughout the stonemason chamber. He looked away from the large fireplace he had been leaned over and staring into to indeed see the doors open. The fireplace took up a large swath of the end of the long, narrow room, casting a bright and warm light over the entire wall it occupied. He pushed from the mantle and walked toward the second set of doors, a thin yet incredibly long sword in his hand where he held the blade vertically to his back. His black leather coat swayed around his boots as he walked, the thick wooden heels of his boots clicking across the flagstones as his slitted green eyes caught sight of a trio of bodies walking in, their voices echoing along the walls.

The silverette paused, eyes fixating on the human who stood, wearing a pair of dark brown boots that looked like they may have been Angeal’s judging by their scuffing along the sides. The human was somewhat hunched, clutching the coat to himself as if chilled, reminding the master of the house of the fire crackling at his backside. Genesis and Angeal looked over toward him and Sephiroth offered a smile, watching in amusement as the human’s eyes drifted wondrously across the long bench tables lining the chamber sides until he finally spotted the silverette. Pulling his right hand forward, Sephiroth twisted with a motion toward the fire.

“Perhaps our guest would like a seat near the fire?” he asked, and the ravenette froze, prompting his two bonds to look at him.

“What are you all frozen for? You were just given a nice offer,” Genesis scolded, drawing incredibly bright blue eyes to his face before they jerked back to Sephiroth. The silverette offered his best smile, though perhaps there was something about him that was off-putting considering the way he almost seemed to take a partial step backward.

“Perhaps it’s your sword?” Angeal’s low voice boomed and Sephiroth tilted his head back to look up at the blade poking above his head. Removing it from his backside he turned and walked over to one the table next to him and set the weapon down with reverence before he turned to look at the trio.

“S-sorry. I just… I didn’t,” the human’s voice went silent.

“You do remember why you’re here, don’t you?” Genesis asked with some sarcasm in his voice, earning a light glare from the dark-haired vampire at his side. Zack finally stepped forward, walking away from the duo, but instead of passing the silver-haired vampire to his seat, his eyes locked on the silverette and his feet carried him directly toward the eldest man in the room. Sephiroth’s heart beat harder, faster in his chest under that bright blue gaze. The eyes were clear, the human was not disillusioned by what the creature he was approaching could do to him, even in daylight, yet it was not fear in those eyes. It was simply… nervousness, battling with intrigue.

It was curious, and the silverette cocked his head slightly, the long layers of his bangs brushing over his forehead down to his neck as he considered the weak creature approaching him. Zack stopped only a few feet away, staring in a sort of awe into his eyes, though a clear nervousness kept his shoulders tense. They were beautiful, too beautiful, not just in their bright blue color, but the personality that shone behind them, trepid in the current moment, but there was a vigor churning beneath, beaming bright. It made Sephiroth wonder just how bright and disarming they could become should the human’s proverbial shackles of the past finally be broken away and his fear cast aside.

“So… you’re Sephiroth? It’s the first time I’ve met you,” the ravenette said before a frown curved his brow. 

“I hear Cloud and I have been causing you a lot of frustration because of ShinRa. I’m… really sorry,” Zack said as his eyes dropped to his feet and the silverette’s heart skipped a beat. Ah, it had been a long time since he’d felt such intrigue.

“No need to fret. ShinRa is always a source of frustration for this menage. And I’d rather deal with their yapping mutts than turn over a man such as yourself to their clutches,” Sephroth said as he made the decision to take a deliberate step toward the human. Zack’s eyes snapped up his face, looking panicked for a moment, but the vampire held his ground-he would not step back.

“I… I feel so dumb right now. I don’t know what the hell I’m doing. Um, I should sit, right?” the human asked hurriedly, suddenly much more on guard. Ah, so he’d stepped into his invisible ring of safety. Zack was only three steps away, though he seemed to prefer four. Such a short distance, yet not close enough to easily touch. Angeal seemed to have been able to step into the ring of safety and Genesis was certainly close, but… it seemed he was being too bullish. They’d only just met and they were still vampire and human, hunter and prey. And Zack was very well aware of it. Sephiroth smiled then, the look about his beauteous face enchanting even without his vampiric charms as he held out his hand for Zack.

“How about we just start with an introduction. I am Sephiroth. The sire of this menage. It is a pleasure to meet you, Zack,” Sephiroth introduced with a warm, soft, naturally inflected lilt to his voice that usually worked charms in his vampiric hours in luring his prey to him with ease. And even though he was in his mortal hour, human, his goal was still the same. Zack gave an awkward, shy smile as he looked down at the hand offered out to him, gloved in black leather. The vampire wore an open Tristan padded shirt, the white nearly blending into his pale flesh over which the black long coat with its tall collar sat. The human seemed more shy than upset now that he’d given his introduction, and a hand, which was an interesting note. Perhaps he was awkward over his state of dress? 

“Um, Hi. I’m Zack,” the ravenette said, though it turned into somewhat of a mutter before a loud, annoyed sigh came from the other two, from Genesis.

“Just shake his hand and get on with it,” the red-head growled and a small little hit from the back of Angeal’s hand to the vampire’s shoulder earned him a quiet sneer. Zack’s eyes looked to the hand being offered to him, and so with the time it was taking for his offer to be accepted, Sephiroth decided to remove his glove and once again held out his hand, this time palm up with a quirk of his lips. The human, confused, put his hand shyly down on top of his own and the silverette’s long fingers curled around his twist. Tension shot up the arm, but the vampire paid no mind as he leaned down, long streams of moonlight hair spilling forward over his shoulders as his lips pressed softly to the top of Zack’s hand. He didn’t linger more than a second before he straightened his back and looked back at a flushed, somewhat dazed human and chuckled.

“Please, feel free to take a seat anywhere you’d like. If you’re cold, by the fire is a good place,” Sephiroth informed as he released his hand and stepped away while pulling his glove back on, allowing Zack’s ring of safety to return to being whole and uninvaded. Zack’s hand nervously went back to his coat as he quickly picked up his feet and walked over toward the last of the tables and sat down, looking a tad flustered. 

Sephiroth returned to the table to take up his sword once more, finding his lovers to have finally moved to the rows of mounted weapons on the walls and in crates to take up suitable replicas of their own weapons with which to use during their little spar. 

“Cheeky,” Genesis grunted as he passed Sephiroth to take a spot in the wide-open space, and the silverette chuckled as he glanced at Angeal, who was smiling at him rather happily with the massive, heavy blade he always picked in hand, blade pointed down to the ground.

“I told you he’s a keeper,” the dark-haired vampire informed and Sephiroth’s smile grew into a teasing smirk.

“We shall see.”


	7. Selfish Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gensis lets a bit more of his selfish side show in regards to Zack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! New chapter out! Yay! ^_^ I hope everyone enjoys! The burning question has finally been asked, and the wheels of fate have begun to turn for everyone in this story.

The trio stood facing one another, creating a loose triangle with weapons in hand. The men stood in place, watching one another, daring someone to make the first move. And it hardly took any silent prodding for Genesis to charge toward Sephiroth, the thin blade of his rapier striking out with such speed Zack had almost missed it. Sephiroth parried just as quickly and struck the ridiculously long blade of his horizontally toward the red-head, making use of his long range as the other man worked harder than he would have otherwise to dodge from range before he pirotted and struck down in a smooth, precise arc that took advantage of the small sliver of an open point the long blade created for the silverette, but the elder man was incredibly fast as he spun a half turn and blocked the strike with his own weapon. Angeal took the opportunistic charge then, going for Sephiroth’s back, transforming the beautifully articulated dance between him and Genesis into a two front battle. 

Angeal’s strikes were slower, but there was such heaviness, such power to his strikes that the silverette’s sword made a loud humming sound as he rather than blocked, diverted the force of his lover’s strike to alter its moment away from him. The ravenette quickly made up for the brief detour and spun on his foot, lifting and making another powerful arc with both hands down on Sephiroth at the same moment Genesis made for a quick stab with the tip of his sword. Zack’s heart nearly stopped every time their swords looked about ready to sink into Sephiroth’s body, but each time he moved with such graceful precision and speed they were either blocked or batted away. Each blow made the human lean forward, cringe, flinch, and jump until before he knew it, he’d become so engrossed in the fight he’d become vocal in his reactions. Energy zipped through the ravenette, making his legs bob up and down rapidly as an eagerness to join them gripped his heart. As terrifying as the men were in the skill and prowess they clearly possessed, the human couldn’t help wanting to be able to join in and fight like them, be skilled like them, strong like them. 

Genesis’s blade swung in a dazzling horizontal slash minutes later, and Zack jumped up, eyes wide when the blade sung through the air, the firelight glinting off the blade and bathing it in an orange glow as it swung toward Sephiroth’s throat. The silverette was too busy trying to force Angeal back, and for a moment it even looked like the fellow ravenette had seen and tensed, his body suddenly changing rhythm and direction as a shout flowed from Zack’s lips. But Sephiroth ducked down forward, his sword arm swinging back in almost what looked like a half-hazard display until it smashed into Genesis’s sword and knocked the blade from the red-head’s hands. In that same moment a sharp rip of pain bolted through the human’s belly and he yelped, doubling over and dropping onto the bench, teeth grit as a long, powerful hissed passed through his teeth.

“Zack!”

The call of Angeal’s voice rang in Zack’s ears before the sound of his heavier steps hurried over toward him. The vampire knelt down in front of him then and paused, hands not quite committing to touching the human.

“Let me see your wounds,” Angeal ordered and Zack groaned as he reluctantly uncurled himself and moved his hands from his belly. A moment later two more sets of feet echoed across the stone floor and stopped around Zack’s seat on a bench table near the fire. 

“I-I think it’s fine,” the human said, but he was ignored as his coat was pulled off his shoulders and his shirt lifted. 

“Bite,” Angeal ordered and the fellow ravenette relented, taking the hem of his shirt between his teeth as the vampire's big, steady hands began unwinding the bandage around his torso.

“Perhaps this is too much excitement for you right now, puppy,” Genesis said, and Zack frowned. Once the bandages were unwound from his body the human grimaced, his stitches already looked a bit red and swollen where the healing flesh was threaded together; and worse, Genesis could see, and so could Sephiroth. More or less he was used to Angeal seeing how ugly his belly was, but it was the first time the other two had, and he’d only just met Sephiroth!

“Perhaps he should be escorted back to his room to rest,” the silverette suggested, and Zack grimaced, ashamed of the ugliness, the feebleness of his body, and the trouble he was causing. 

“It’s fine, I just got too excited,” Zack argued but the scoff he heard from Genesis shut him down immediately, the will to object smashed. 

“I agree. He’s in no shape for this right now,” Angeal said and the human’s mood plummeted even more as the bandages, with a great deal of more care than before, wrapped back around him and secured into place. After that he was allowed to let his shirt fall and his coat was pulled back onto his shoulders.

“Oh, don’t look so glum. You’ll have plenty of chances in the future,” Genesis sighed, sounding irritated. Zack looked up, eyes absolutely miserable. 

“But, it looks like so much fun. I want to keep watching. And I don’t like causing you all this trouble,” the human said, his voice falling to a mutter. 

“It’s fine, Zack,” Sephiroth said, his voice falling smoothly over Zack’s ears and drawing his eyes up to the silverette. “There will be plenty of chances to watch us spar. And when you heal, I can teach you how to use a sword. But, to do any of that, you must rest and heal. It seems I was too eager in calling out here today, and for that I apologize,” the elder vampire explained, a soft, beautiful smile curving his lips. And for a moment, Zack was warmed by it before a strong chill filled his chest. He was going back to his room. And yes, back to Cloud as he preferred to be. But… he couldn’t talk to Cloud. His beloved just slept the days away, forcing Zack to always be by himself unless he was visited by one of the vampires. It all just made him feel so terribly lonely.

And so, despite the human’s protests Angeal escorted Zack back to his room and made sure he was in bed and under his covers by Cloud. The ravenette was torn between being put upon by being forced into bed like a child, but also feeling relieved in a way to be by his beloved’s side despite the nagging loneliness he felt already creeping upon him. But, at the same time, it wasn’t exactly fair that he had been having fun watching the men trade blows with their swords while Cloud slept away, unaware of just how much danger he was in. So he lay on his back, head turned toward his beloved and fell asleep until the sound of the bedroom door opening roused him slowly to the sound of feet walking across the carpet. 

Zack opened his eyes to see Genesis with a glass orb of some kind in his hand over which some sort of black tube fed from the bottom. He held the end of the tube up, which was capped with a brass needle, and the human gasped. The ravenette stared up, feeling his stomach knot up at the sight of swirling blood staining the clear glass. Their eyes met, gold against blue, and the red-head leveled him with a stare as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“It took a while and multiple donors, but I have what we need. So I’ll need you to move Cloud to lay by the table,” Genesis said as he stood up and placed the orb into a round black stand with feet and the ravenette moved, heart pounding in his chest as he looked to his beloved.

“On second thought, perhaps I should move him so that you don’t risk injury after irritating your wound earlier,” the red-head declared and the human turned anxious eyes to his face. The vampire sighed and crossed his arms over his stomach as he stared down at him. “This needs to happen, now. The blood has already been drawn, you shouldn’t waste it. So, move. You can watch me all you want,” the red-head informed and though his throat tightened, Zack scooted off the bed, moving to sit on the edge out of the vampire’s way as the red-head wrapped one arm around Cloud’s waist, grabbed his arm with another hand, and pulled the blonde to the edge of the bed. After repositioning Cloud’s arm on the bed at his side, the red-head turned the human’s other arm until his wrist was facing up. With the needle already starting to dribble blood, he wiped the tip clean, held the blonde’s wrist in place, and inserted the needle into the prominent vein. Zack grimaced as he watched the procedure until glowing gold eyes turned toward him. 

“Hold his arm exactly like this,” Genesis ordered and Zack made his way up the edge of the bed and held his beloved’s hand while the red-head stepped away and walked across the room to take up the large arm chair that swallowed him more than it did Angeal when he sat down.

“What do we do? Is this it?” Zack asked.

“We just wait now. The blood will slowly be taken into his body with each pump of his heart. Then, I will remove the needle, we will bind his wound, and we will wait,” Genesis explained and the ravenette nodded despite the frown on his lips. Silence filled the room for a long moment.

“How much do you love him? Is there any room in your heart for anyone else?” the red-head suddenly asked after he propped his elbows up on each arm of the chair and pressed his fingers together in a finger spread, triangular gesture as he leaned forward, staring at the floor. Zack felt his heart suddenly flutter hard in his chest as warmth spread over his face and his eyes darted around the room, feeling oddly put on the spot.

“Uh… I don’t know,” Zack muttered before freezing entirely, his body tensing. Shouldn’t his answer have been that he loved Cloud more than anything? That he loved Cloud and Cloud alone? He did! He loved Cloud so much! And yet… these weeks with his beloved dead to the world, wasting away… was his heart growing cold toward him? After all he’d risked? Warmth burned at Zack’s eyes and he sniffled, drawing the attention of the vampire in the room. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?

“Zack?” the red-head asked and the human felt a painful twist in his chest.

“I-I don’t know!” he suddenly gasped, voice struggling to remain even. What the hell was he thinking? Why was he thinking? It was a weird question to start with!

“I love Cloud,” Zack declared, though a morose sound tainted the words. The vampire straightened up and let his hands fall over the ends of the armrest. A tense silence filled the room.

“It’s not unusual for feelings to grow cold when the person you care about is gone from your world for a length of time,” Genesis said and anger swelled hot in the human’s chest.

“It’s not that! I love Cloud! I do! I just… I’m scared, I think I just realized that I was… giving up on him ever waking up,” Zack said, voice harsh and struggling to constrain his emotions.

“So, you love Cloud?” Genesis asked and the human looked at him, eyes puffy, slightly red and wet around the edges.

“Yes.”

“Do you think you could love someone in addition?” the red-head asked and Zack paused, caught off guard as he stared.

“But, I love Cloud,” he stuttered.

“And I love Angeal. And I love Sephiroth. And Sephiroth and Angeal love each other as well as me,” Genesis informed and the human shook his head.

“Friendship isn’t what Cloud and I-”

“We are lovers, Zack,” the vampire interrupted, drawing surprised blue eyes to his face.

“You mean… all three of you? But you’re… three? And you’re men?” the human gasped lightly in confusion.

“Yes, all three of us. Even though we are all men. Though I find it rather hypocritical of you to speak that way when clearly you have romantic feelings for your little blonde there,” Genesis said and Zack looked to Cloud’s sleeping face.

“You see, there is a reason why we exist as the Menage that we do. Angeal and I grew up together, and like you would expect out of some silly romance story, harbored feelings for one another that we hid, because we were both men. Though same sex relationships weren’t illegal by any means in those times we lived, it was still socially unacceptable. So I never dared to let anyone know how I felt about my childhood friend. And then came Sephiroth,” Genesis explained, his voice growing a tad slower. 

“He stole Angeal from me by stealing his heart. I hated Sephiroth so much for it, so much so I tried to kill him. But of course, he was a vampire, an ancient one even back in those days, and very powerful. As a human I stood no chance until I found I could kill him if I got to him during the day. But then Angeal got in my way. He’d been turned, and I was horrified. Utterly betrayed. And then, then Angeal asked me, begged me, to get to know Sephiroth as he had. To become a vampire like him. And of course, he saved his blasted confession for that critical moment, almost theatrically planned. It was a cruel move. How could I say no? The man I loved was offering me an eternity of love. In the end, I couldn’t deny myself. I am quite a selfish man by nature, so of course I would take something that sounded so self-gratifying.”

“So, you became a vampire for Angeal? What about Sephiroth? Did you… fall in love with him later?” Zack asked, hesitant even as a strange, disturbing little light of hope flickered to life in his chest. It sounded too appealing. Was he selfish too?

“I did. At first I hated him, and I was damned offended I was being required to lose my virginity to Sephiroth. You see, to become a vampire one must be a virgin, if not, they will simply grow sick and die, such is the bizarre nature of vampire blood; toxic to all but the pure. But, once you become a vampire, there is an odd bit of… pairing off that happens upon the loss of that virginity. A vampire is incapable of controlling it; the first person they have sex with they bond to. And it is a bond that cannot be broken by time or distance… only death. Angeal traitorously bonded to Sephiroth, and he pushed me to bond myself to Sephiroth too, so as to keep balance in the relationship. It took nearly five years for me to finally warm up to Sephiroth, and another two before I finally gave him my virginity. From there the entire dynamic of our relationship changed. We became a proper menage, and I’ve only grown to love both Angeal and Sephiroth more over the centuries,” Genesis finished as he leaned back in the armchair.

“It doesn’t sound like something Angeal would do,” Zack muttered, and the vampire chuckled.

“Oh, of course not. He didn’t know I loved him because I hid my feelings from him, remember? But he had also fallen in love with Sephiroth. And he knew Sephiroth returned his feelings, so naturally he went to him. And he confessed to me in that heated moment I am sure because it must have been torment to see the men he loved fighting over him. I naturally called him stupid at the time, which in hindsight was a bit unfair. But, well, emotions aren’t the best tools to allow to control your life or actions with. I naturally confessed at that same point, otherwise I probably wouldn’t have taken up the offer to become a vampire despite my feelings. Ah, love is such a messy business at the start. But once you get it right, it can be a lifelong treasure.” Zack lifted sorrowful eyes to Genesis.

“Why did you ask then? If I could love someone else?” the human asked and silence filled the room.

“Angeal is very fond of you, Zack. He wants you to become one of us,” Genesis informed and Zack stared, a look of shock on his face.

“Really?!”

“Yes, and the offer is extended to Cloud should he wake and accept it,” the red-head said, and Zack’s heart jumped in his chest as he stared down at the floor by the bed, thoughts whirling in a chaotic spin.

“I-”

“It’s your choice. I felt pressure on my end, but that’s my story. You have all the choice in the world. I asked you the questions I did to gauge if you could possibly love more than one man. Or if Cloud can be your one and only. If that’s the case, I suppose we could still change you if you wanted to, we’ve certainly become fond enough of you, but we will not welcome you to our menage and we will not let you bond with Sephiroth. Menage is a flexible term, you don’t have to be lovers to be part of the same menage; all that’s needed is an agreement to work together as a unit, a home, a family. But for us, our menage are those that we intimately love and will die for. Only those that hold our hearts are welcome,” Genesis explained as he stood up, drawing conflicted blue eyes to him as the red-head walked over toward the edge of the bed and Zack sputtered, face growing hot, which drew a smirk from the vampire. However, the red-head stopped at the bedside table and Zack looked at the round orb, spotting what prompted Genesis to walk over, which was that the orb was almost empty. 

“Looks like our transfusion is complete,” the red-head stated as he slid his hand down, placing his palm over Zack’s, cool to the touch, but not cold, as his other hand grabbed the base of the needle and slid it carefully out of Cloud’s pale wrist. Immediately a cloth was pressed to the wound and a cloth strip wrapped around it.

“Press down,” the vampire ordered and the ravenette complied immediately. “Now, let’s see if that improves him,” Genesis said as he looked up at the blonde’s face as his hand squeezed over Zack’s hold on Cloud’s arm while his now free hand touched the blonde’s cheek. Cloud really was like Sleeping Beauty, but unlike the story the vampire had read to him, Zack knew a kiss would not wake him.

“Hm… his complexion is a little better, and feels a bit warmer. His heartbeat is a little stronger too. Hopefully we’ll continue to see improvements over the next few days,” the vampire stated as he pulled away entirely, grabbed his bizarre contraption, and gave a soft smile to Zack.

“Think about it, Zack.”

A beautiful melody drifted through the air, sparkling across the strings of a large stringed instrument with the unique sound only capable through the press of keys. The sound led Genesis across the gallery to the other wing of the castle and into the music room. The large space was nearly dark from the lack of windows with only the flickering light of the sconces above to cast the room in a moody glow. The vampire walked past the vast array of instruments that had been accrued over the centuries to the collection of various pianos in the back of the room, but it was the one in the back that was occupied. Quite large, it was one of the oldest of the piano collection, and sitting upon its stool, nearly blended into its dark finish beneath the orange flickering light, was Sephiroth. If not for his silvery hair he would have been near invisible as the red-head ascended up the few steps to the elevated portion of the room and stopped a few feet behind his beloved, listening to the moody, melancholy notes drifting through the air.

“You can sit if you’d like, Genesis,” the silverette offered and the red-head smoothly walked over with the invitation and sat down with his back to the piano at his sire’s side as he leaned back on his hands on the edge of the seat and stared up at the stone masonry around them. 

“You know, there are many more modern castles these days. Humans have really improved their mathematical understanding to the point that even domes are possible,” Genesis drawled as Sephiroth’s long fingers continued to glide across the keys. “Yet we live in this outdated, rustic castle in the mountains. Don’t you ever think of updating anything?” he asked, but no answer came to him, just the melody that poured from the man at his side. 

“Zack is torn. He feels that if he loves someone it must be that person only or else his feelings aren’t true,” Genesis informed.

“Did he tell you that?” Sephiroth asked without his fingers missing a key. 

“No. But it’s obvious,” the red-head answered. 

“Maybe he’s just concerned. In most cases, having feelings for more than one breeds resentment from the original subject of those feelings. Which is understandable in many cases. How many lovers have been left behind after the one they hold most dear falls in love with another and chooses the new and interesting over the old and used,” Sephiroth said.

“We are not like that,” Genesis answered and the silverette nodded.

“No, we are not. But, you were once like that, weren’t you? You hated me for stealing your Angeal from you. And I’m guessing you brought this up to Zack,” Sephiroth said and the red-head sighed.

“Yes, I did. And he looked like such a confused and turned around little puppy. I think he does having growing feelings for us, well, for me and Angeal. He still doesn't know you well enough,” Genesis said with a smirk as he cast a glance toward his sire. “But then again, if he does join us, Cloud will be in the same situation I was all those centuries ago. And I ended up avoiding saying it to Zack, and instead tried to encourage him,” Genesis admitted, and finally Sephiroth’s hands stilled, plunging the room into deafening silence. 

“We can’t push him, he needs to make the decision for himself,” the silverette said and the vampire at his side grunted, a frown dipping his lips. “You’re being selfish again, Gen. Don’t be greedy.”

“I’m not. I asked him a simple question, though I may have… worded myself in a more encouraging way. But I will not force his hand. Becoming like us must be a decision made carefully and without regret,” Genesis defended as his sire twisted to face him, their faces just inches apart, red to gold. 

“You really like him, don’t you, Gen?” Sephiroth asked and a sultry smirk curved the red-head’s lips as he tilted his head a little bit and leaned in toward the silverette, eyelids lowering until his long eyelashes cast a shadow over his golden gaze as he stared his lover in the eyes.

“So does Angeal. I’m sure he’s going to do something very similar to Zack very soon. We’re waiting on you, ever wisened turtle,” Genesis teased and a smirk quirked Sephiroth’s lips as a single little chuckle hit his lips.

“We still need to contend with the reality of his blonde love. He will be left behind and left to deal with the consequences of Zack’s decision,” the silverette said as he pulled away, drawing the red-head’s lips into another frown. With a bothered sigh, Genesis let his head gently fall back and stare up at the ceiling. 

“Well, I don’t care...” the red-head declared, earning a look of disappointment before he chuckled, “is the mindset I want to fall into. But if there is a falling out with his little blonde, he’ll suffer, and that will just irritate me to no end,” Genesis declared and Sephiroth chuckled. 

“You mean you’d feel guilty and regret hurting your new pet with your greed,” the silverette said and the red-head smirked back at his sire. 

“Stop being such a damned know-it-all and take what I am clearly trying to signal, you turtle,” Genesis snarked and Sephiroth smirked as he rose to his feet and cast his bright red eyes down to his lover. Their eyes locked as the silverette’s right hand grabbed the red-head’s hair by the roots and tightened his grip into a fist, pulling the man’s head back to fully expose the front of his throat along with the sharp protrusion of his Adam’s apple. 

Hunching over his lover, Sephiroth dipped down, long streams of hair cascading over Genesis’s chest and shoulders as the sharp breach of teeth penetrated deep into his throat, drawing for a low, rumbling moan from the red-head as his eyelids fluttered closed. When the silverette pulled away, a circular smudge of crimson smeared his throat where two puncture marks dribbled vibrant blood down his pale flesh as his eyelids fluttered open, long lashes fanning the air as hazy gold eyes landed upon his beloved. Sephiroth settled onto the seat, hand still in Genesis’ hair as his left hand slid down the red-head’s body where long fingers fondled the swollen cock trapped in his lover’s tight fitting clothes. 

“You need more blood?” the red-head asked as he allowed himself to lean against his sire’s chest, knees bending as his breath quickened in pleasure while he lifted one hand and brushed his index finger over Sephiroth’s blood smeared bottom lip. Their eyes met, gold to gold as the silverette dipped his chin down and caught Genesis’s finger between his teeth and roved his tongue over the digit to lick away the blood before sucking on it as it pushed deeper into his mouth. A low, breathy groan of pleasure passed the red-head’s lips as Sephiroth’s hands worked the button on Genesis’ pants open and slid his hand inside where he grabbed hold of the hot, swelling cock of his lover and massaged him firmly, drawing forth a low moan from Genesis as his finger slid free from his sire’s lips.

“No, I’m good, now,” Sephiroth said, a more throaty huff to his words as they leaned together, eyes focused on one another’s lips.

“Then don’t let my blade almost bite your neck again, you turtle,” Genesis said breathily, and a small laugh escaped the silverette as their mouths pressed together, lips sealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have some steamy stuff, to make up for how this one ended. DX


	8. Mortal Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has gone horribly wrong with Zack and now the vampires find themselves pressing for time. Meanwhile, we learn a bit of Sephiroth's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter out! Quite a big one in terms of events too! I hope everyone enjoys! Thank you so much to everyone reading, interacting, and leaving kudos! It's always so encouraging!
> 
> Also as a heads up, I'd say we're over half way through with this fic, though it could end up being a little longer. But definitely half way through for sure.
> 
> Waring (s): this chapter has some disturbing things talked about in past tense through dialogue. So I wanted to warn without spoiling. Very dark and disturbing. I'd list them in the end chapter notes but then it'd spoil other not related to disturbing stuff. DX

Sephiroth ascended the left side of the twin grand staircase curing into the foyer, intent on finally, after giving the human a day of rest, intrude upon the young man himself. His bonds had certainly taken up to the activity almost daily and it made him the odd man out to not do so. And since the ice had been proverbially broken, it felt a little less… awkward to do it himself after failing to meet the human quickly after he’d awoken due to ShinRa troubles and his poor mood. The silverette paused half way up the steps when a door slammed nearby and a pair of feet rapidly walked, nearly ran down the hall. The swish of a coat told the elder vampire exactly who it was, and a moment later his upturned eyes were graced by the sight of a body clad in red over black, rushing to the stair closest to him. He nearly ran down the stone, the heels of his boots hitting the ground hard and fast. If not for the ease of which the man could balance, Sephiroth would have worried his lover would fall down the stairs. 

A hard line was set in the red-head’s furrowed brow, lips dipped low and tense as eyes that looked near angry hyper focused on a clear cut path he clearly intended to follow without delay. The silverette looked back up to the left wing where his bond had come from, the only thing located down that way were a series of bedrooms, and consequently Zack’s room. Concern fluttered his heart and the vampire ascended the steps a little quicker before his long legs carried his black clad form down the hall toward the only bedroom door that stood open a crack. It seemed Genesis had been in such a hurry he’d closed the door so hard it had bounced back open. 

Cautiously Sephiroth grabbed the knob and pushed the door open, revealing the sight of a room bathed in warmth, far more warmth than normal, which was confirmed by the unusually bright and strong flame in the fireplace. On the bed where two bodies lay, he spied an extra blanket rest over the figure closest to the edge of the bed. Brow furrowed, the silverette closed the door behind him and walked over toward the bed where Zack rested on his back, though there was a pallid look to his face which was damp with sweat and his brow tense. Slowly, blue eyes cracked open as the young man’s head turned slightly in his direction while Sephiroth located a stool that had been pulled up to the bed, and settled down on it as their eyes locked.

“Hi,” Zack said, tension to his voice as his breath caught and his brow furrowed more in what appeared to be pain before relaxing as he gave a very careful, shallow breath. The vampire stared, worry filling his heart as he watched the human swallow and then, with a look of exhaustion, turned his head dully toward him on his damp pillow. Zack was entirely limp on the bed, he looked heavy, like there was no life in his bones. 

“Is everything alright?” Sephiroth asked, feeling somewhat foolish, but in truth he wasn’t much good at socializing. He’d used a spar as an excuse because it gave him a topic, something to steer the conversation should he need it. Showing up unannounced to the human’s bedroom left him not even knowing what to say, much less how to start a conversation. 

“Um, my belly hurts really bad is all, and it’s all swollen,” Zack said, his breath growing wheezy and the silverette’s eyes dropped to the extra blanket resting over the young man. “I got cold,” the human said, and their eyes met again. A frown dipped Sephiroth’s lips. It seemed Zack’s injury must have indeed been made worse during the sparring match. Worse, if his belly was swollen, he must have ruptured something. Sephiroth’s heart dropped a bit as he stretched his hand forward and threaded his fingers through the human’s thick, damp locks sticking to his forehead. 

“I just gotta rest,” Zack said, and the silverette nodded though it most likely was not going to be so simple.

“How did you become a vampire?” the ravenette suddenly asked, and Sephiroth’s heart jolted for a second. He looked at the human’s face as he watched the young man clearly have trouble putting his full attention on him as he turned to stare up at the canopy top. “I was thinking, if I became a vampire, I could protect Cloud. Even if he’s mad at me for it, I could live happy knowing I could keep him safe from vampires like Rufus ShinRa,” Zack wheezed before going quiet for a moment. “But, I’m scared.” Sephiroth took a moment to collect himself and offered a soft, serene smile.

“Well, I’m afraid my story isn’t a particularly inspiring or uplifting one. In fact, if you’re looking for hope, I think Angeal and Genesis have much better tales to offer,” Sephiroth informed and Zack frowned.

“I heard them from Genesis. Do you... hate the person who made you?” the human asked and the silverette shook his head softly, the lengths of his bangs swaying in the movement. 

“No one made me. I am… what they call a progenitor vampire. I am… one of the first,” Sephiroth informed. 

“First ever?” Zack asked, tension coming to his weak voice in his surprise.

“Yes. Tell me, have you heard of the theory of Causality?” the vampire asked after deciding to indulge whatever questions the young man had for him, and the human shook his head.

“Well, the theory asserts that there is no such thing as free will. That any time you think you are making a choice you are merely following a predetermined fate, a set path. Choice is only an illusion,” Sephiroth explained and Zack’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“That sounds like a lie,” the young man stated bluntly and the vampire chuckled.

“It’s unfortunately not something that can be proven or disproven,” the silverette said.

“What’s that got to do with vampires?” Zack asked.

“Well, it’s something that I’ve wondered over the millenia. My tale for how I became a vampire is a bleak one, and if you wish to know, and why I bring up the law of causality, I can tell you. It all works together, I promise,” Sephiroth informed and the human made another, careful, painful breath. 

“Okay,” Zack answered. “I wanna know about you.”

“Okay then. Well, I suppose I may as well start from the beginning since one deed or action bled into another that pushed me down the path I am today. So… to start, I was born a small village of mud brick and sandstone. We were nestled between two rivers, the lifeblood of our people in the harsh, unlivable environment we lived.”

“So, you weren’t born a vampire? You were human?” Zack interrupted and the silverette chuckled.

“Yes. I was born human. Now, be quiet and listen. I am more patient than Genesis, but it’s generally polite not to interrupt someone,” Sephiroth chided softly and Zack grunted, brows tensing in dismay.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Now, when I was sixteen I was caught with another man. And unfortunately, back then, same sex relationships were not only outlawed, but punishable by death if you did not convert,” Sephiroth explained. “I’m afraid humans have gone back and forth over the millenia in how they view such relationships with a constant tightening and loosening of the leash. And in this time, it was very draconian. The man I was with, a man that I loved, abandoned me and quickly begged for forgiveness, and swore to take a wife. In that time, human capital was worth more than anything due to the presence of constant warfare, which is probably why there was such intolerance of a union that did not result in new life. Unfortunately, that left me alone and though my heart was broken, I also promised to take a wife. There was no point in fighting and dying for a relationship that had been killed at that very moment. So, within four months I had a wife,” Sephiroth explained. 

“It was difficult at first, but I grew close to the woman over time and came to greatly respect all the work she did as homemaker, and all her attempts to figure out how to coax me into my marital duties,” the silverette explained with a chuckle. “She did succeed, and after a couple years of trying we finally had a daughter. And it is cliche, but there really is no apt description of the undying gratitude and adoration that is born in you the moment you hold your first child. It was a miracle that life could be born from what seemed like nothing.”

“But unfortunately… my daughter did not survive to her first birthday,” Sephiroth informed, drawing tired, forlorn blue eyes to his face. “My wife disappeared after that only to be found a few days later in the river. I don’t think she could handle it and blamed herself for the loss even though none of us could do anything with our limited resources and knowledge after she got sick,” Sephiroth said before pausing and smiling somewhat ruefully. “But, I was off the hook for my transgression. I wasn’t required to marry again or produce offspring so long as I stayed away from having relations with men, so I lived alone and quietly.”

“Until we were invaded by a rising nation state. And one of the noble bloodlines with military power sent to oversee our region was a man that was quite infamous for things that generally one would not want. He was a man who took great pleasure in the flesh. And it was his desire to keep men at his side, and of course he got to live above the rules that those below him were bound by. My village was desperate to avoid being destroyed by the invading army, and with my past convictions known, I was arrested and offered to our conqueror as a slave for his bed,” Sephiroth informed and Zack’s eyes grew a bit wetter.

“I served him without complaint for nearly a year. My village was safe, and so I did whatever he commanded. And he commanded a lot considering I quickly became a favorite thanks to my looks. But, after a while, the resentment and hatred welling up within me came to a point of spilling over. I couldn’t take it anymore. The offensive things I was made to do, the downright disgusting things I had to contend with from a man I never would have let even put a finger to me if I’d had the choice. So… I tried to bite his penis off,” Sephiroth informed, a small smirk quirking his lips despite the look of shock about Zack’s unwell features. 

“I was thrown in the dungeon and locked away, sentenced to be starved to death. He apparently thought it fitting since I tried to ‘eat’ his penis. About four days later a revolt that had apparently been in the works for a year kicked off. Everyone under his command was sick of his indulgent ways. All the man ever seemed to do was drink, eat, and have sex, and they were tired of it. And though some of the men involved in the uprising came upon me in the cells, they had no love for a whore, as they put it. So they threw the key to my cell just out of reach and left me there to die as I had been sentenced.”

“I spent the next two days, dying of thirst, trying to reach that damned key. Thankfully the pains of hunger had finally left my stomach numb so I was able to put most of my concentration on reaching between the bars. I did eventually reach it and crawled my way to freedom because I was too weak to stand. But, what greeted me was the foul stench of rotting flesh. There was no food and the well was full of bloated, rotting bodies, and the closest town was at least a half day away on horseback, and of course all the horses were either stolen or slaughtered. And then I came upon one of the soldiers involved in the revolt, alive and badly wounded. He’d been left behind after taking an arrow to the stomach, and it was taking him forever to die. It seemed some men from the capital of the nation state that had invaded my homeland had come to put an end to the revolt. The usurpers survived the battle but fled. And well… this is where I’m afraid my tale takes on a much more disturbing note,” Sephiroth explained as he looked at Zack who already looked a bit green.

“You didn’t… eat him, did you?” Zack asked, a pained breath straining his words.The silverette frowned as his head shifted and his eyes looked to the far post of the canopy bed. 

“I did,” Sephiroth answered. “I was starving, desperate, and consumed with such hatred for everything that I felt was justifiable. My entire life had been nothing but suffering and for what? So.. yes, I did. And as I did I became ravenous with hunger. But during my frenzied meal the oddest thing happened. I saw a burst of abnormal light in the blood red evening sky. It sounds random, but I assure you it's important. Only distracted for a moment I resumed eating until I vomited and passed out. Disturbing, I know. When I woke I dragged myself back into the dungeon to hide in shame; having come to my senses. I became terribly ill after that. My body would not stop shaking and every inch of me felt like it was on fire. I heard monstrous sounds in the darkness and saw the shadows form into gremlin-like monsters, tormenting me for days. I thought I was going to die in agony and alone, getting what I deserved for eating another human being. But, I survived. Eventually the shakes, the fever, the pain, the hallucinations, all of it stopped and I was able to move. But once again, I was starving and incredibly thirsty. However, I was stronger. I could hear better than I ever had, I could smell things I hadn’t noticed before, and I found it so much easier to move even in my starved condition.”

“You were a vampire then?” Zack asked.

“Yes. I didn’t know that then. I just knew something was wrong with me. And my first victim as a vampire was a man in a town I came upon trying to rape a young girl who could be no older than ten, too young even for back then. I ripped him open with strength I did not know I could possess, especially so deprived. And I just… ate him, drank his blood, I made use of him in a frenzied, uncontrolled, animalistic hunger I still can’t quite recall. Horrified once again I hid in caves and avoided humans what I could and tried to feed on anything else, but nothing satisfied me, especially at night, and I had no water. Eventually I found myself hunting another man in a feverish state and biting into him. It was then that I discovered I could bite and drink, which truly made things less gruesome,” Sephiroth explained.

“What if the man you ate that day was a-”

“He wasn’t. That very first man was human. I’d known him from my year of serving his lord. And now, comes my reason for why I asked you that question earlier, what has made me ponder on the law of causality. It’s that bright burst of light. For you see, I am not the only one that was born that day. All the other progenitor vampires, and I have met them all, tell a similar story about how they came to be. And all of them trace their memories back to that same day, that same bizarre light. Perhaps it was a coincidence, perhaps we were all simply pushed to the brink and happened to all resort to the most taboo thing a human can think of, and we all happened to look at that light at the same time. It is possible,” Sephiroth explained before turning a soft smile toward the human. 

“But I will always wonder. Was I meant to be there, on that day, in such a desperate state? There have been humans who have cannibalized many times, some cultures where it is common, and yet no vampires have been born there. So it cannot be the act of cannibalizing, nor the drinking of blood, so the only thing that has any commonality that we as progenitors share, is that strange light in that exact moment. But then, if it was only the light, then surely millions of vampires would have been born instead of just a handful. Do you see what I mean?” Sephiroth asked and exhaustion suddenly pulled on the human’s face as a groan passed his lips and his breath stuttered.

“Will I kill people like that? I don’t want to,” Zack whispered.

“No. We wouldn’t let you. The advantage to having us is that you will be in a very controlled environment until that excitable, frenzied bloodlust that is so common for fledglings will not be something that results in death. And naturally, we’d protect Cloud. And you needn’t avoid him, simply see him during the day until you are more used to your new body,” Sephiroth explained. 

“How do you- I mean,” Zack’s voice died on his lips for a moment as he tried to figure out how to ask his question.

“We’d feed you through donor blood taken with care, as we did for Cloud. Then we’d supervise your feeding when you are ready. Normally, Genesis and Angeal go to different nearby regions for a night and feed before returning home, but one of them will be with you instead,” Sephiroth informed.

“Why do that? It sounds hard,” the human muttered. 

“It keeps vampire hunters off our backs. They feed once a week and change where they go the next so that there are never too many humans stricken with anemia in a single area in a short interval of time. And it’s far better than resorting to farming humans like cattle, as menage’s like ShinRa does.”

“What about you? You didn’t say… ‘we’,” Zack asked with a slowing of his voice as exhaustion continued to weigh him.

“I feed on my kin. It works for me, and it’s a pleasurable experience to them. I personally, after all the lives I’ve taken in my younger years, prefer not to feed on humans if I can avoid it. I’m afraid I have not been able to grapple with my own demons in regards to that,” Sephiroth informed.

“Then if I became a vampire,” Zack whispered.

“You would have no need to fear hurting someone. And if you joined our menage, then yes, I would feed on you should you let me. And you wouldn’t need to worry, when I say it’s pleasurable I do mean it.”

“I’m scared to get bit. It looked like it hurt Cloud a lot,” Zack whispered.

“Probably because Rufus just tore into him. Upon initial penetration our fangs do release a toxin that helps relax muscles and induces a mildly pleasurable reaction. After all, it’d be rather bad for us if a human snapped out of their trance from the pain, screamed and struggled. A proper bite harms no one. But, if the bite is violent and fast, the damage is done before the toxin can affect the human being bitten, not to mention the unnecessary tissue damage. The reason my bite is so pleasurable I imagine is because the sensation is heightened in another vampire, resulting in sexual pleasure. So, you need not worry, Zack. I would not hurt you,” Sephiroth informed and Zack groaned, his breath stuttering again as he twitched on the bed before his face tightened. 

“I think I’m dying,” the human moaned as he shifted, legs moving beneath the bedding as he turned his head to Cloud. The silverette tensed and watched the human carefully, body leaning forward slightly in his seat.

“I wanted to protect him. But I failed. If you hadn’t been there, I’d have died then, right? And Cloud would have been taken back and probably killed by Rufus. I’m scared, but if I become a vampire, I could protect him. And you’d make sure I don’t hurt him, right?” Sephiroth leaned forward more, tension gripping his heart tight. It seemed Zack had actually made up his mind, and was well aware that something had gone terribly wrong in his body.

“Yes.”

“What if I don’t make it? Angeal said sometimes it happens,” Zack wheezed as his hand moved beneath the blanket, and though the vampire could not see, it was clear he was grabbing the blonde’s hand.

“We will protect Cloud in your place. No harm will come to him, ever,” Sephiroth declared, voice soft with a slight tremble of growing tension as he ran his fingers through Zack’s hair again. 

“Okay… okay,” the ravenette whimpered, a soft sob hitting the back of his throat.

“If it means I can stay and protect Cloud, I’ll do it. I don’t know if I love you guys yet but… I really, really, really like you. A lot. I’ve never liked anyone so much except for Cloud. I-is that okay?” Zack asked, his voice broken and vulnerable.

“Yes, it’s okay. Even if it somehow wasn’t, I’m not sure I could say no and watch you expire. Not a man like you who has so keenly won the hearts of my bonds,” Sephiroth whispered as he stood up over the human and leaned over him. Blue eyes, dazed and weak turned toward him then and a smile curved the ravenette’s lips.

“I really, really, really like you too, Sephiroth. Angeal and Genesis too. I want to stay with you. I want to know more-”

“Save your energy. I’m going to go talk to them right now. And then I’ll be back,” Sephiroth said and the human’s lips closed, another smile curving his lips. The vampire hesitated a second, caught between an impulse and proper action, but after a brief hang up, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Zack’s clammy forehead.

“I’ll return in just a few minutes. Don’t you dare die on me,” Sephiroth ordered as he stood up to his full height and quickly walked to the bedroom door, exited, made sure the door was closed, and then quickly, much like Genesis, walked down the hall, descended the stairs and turned to go to where his lover had probably gone-the library.

The door to the library opened and two pairs of gold eyes looked to the only person it could be. Angeal was leaned on his hands over a large, heavy bound book on a table by a couch that Genesis sat on, one leg over the other and arms crossed over his stomach. Upon meeting one another’s gaze, the other two vampires cast their eyes back down. A forlorn curve shaped Angeal’s brow as he heaved a heavy sigh and sank down onto his elbow and placed his forehead into the palm of his hand while the other made a fist and slammed onto the table.

“You saw Zack’s condition, I assume?” Genesis asked, sounding unbothered, though it was a clear facade as the man shifted which leg was strewn over the other and hunched forward, a scowl on his beauteous face. 

“Yes. What happened? I thought he seemed fine when you administered Cloud’s treatment?” the silverette asked as he walked up to the first set of furniture his two bonds had taken up in the large room full of furniture.

“I thought so too,” the red-head grunted. Angeal heaved a morose sigh.

“I shouldn’t have brought him to the bout. I should have considered his condition more and left him to rest,” the hard-haired vampire bemoaned softly. 

“I invited him,” Sephiroth countered, but it did nothing to alter the clear mood his lover was in.

“Apparently he’d been experiencing pain since the bout but said nothing. Little mutt told me he didn’t want to burden us with it. But of course, now look at him, he’s as good as dead,” Genesis growled, and the table Angeal leaned on shook as he jumped up straight and slammed the medical book closed before he walked back over toward the walls of books layered upon shelves which were tall enough to fit two of the man from head to toe. 

“We need to change him!” Genesis snapped, his attempt to appear unbothered broken in an instant. Blazing gold flashed to Sephiroth and a glare held him in place. “The chances he’ll survive are better that way,” the red-head snapped, daring his sire to challenge him. But Sephiroth stood, passive in his place.

“He could easily pass if we add blood loss to his toxic shock,” Angeal combated, frustration shaking his voice.

“He just needs to last until he receives Sephiroth’s blood!” Genesis hissed as he jumped to his feet, every muscle winding tight and ready for a fight. “It is better than watching him die in pain, isn’t it? Or do you relish watching him suffer?” The question turned a galvanized, insulted look from Angeal as he turned toward his childhood friend.

“Not now, Genesis. You’re going too far,” the dark-haired vampire warned.

“Zack wants to become a vampire,” Sephiroth declared, voice even and calm, yet somehow it was enough to slice through the hostile air in the room and turn his lovers’ attention toward him. 

“He said he wants to?” Angeal asked in a soft gape.

“Yes, he’s scared. But he wants to,” the silverette informed. Almost immediately Genesis’ body language shifted from confrontational to defensive. 

“You sure?” the red-head asked and Sephiroth nodded.

“Yes. He’s anxious, but he’s resolute. He wants to protect Cloud and be with us. As he has said, though he is unclear on his feelings for us.” Genesis walked up to Sephiroth, eyes trained hard on his face, as if looking for some proof that he was being lied to. 

“It’s too good to be true,” the red-head whispered as he relaxed his body a little more and crossed one arm over his belly and cupped the elbow of his other arm.

“We shouldn’t wait,” Angeal said heatedly as he walked from the bookcases and stopped within a few feet of Sephiroth and Genesis. The silverette gave a nod.

“I agree. The sooner, the better,” their sire affirmed.

“Someone should stay with him then until he receives Sephiroth’s blood,” Genesis cut in.

“We can split the day watch,” Angeal suggested with a glance to the red-head before looking toward the silverette. “You’ve been getting tired lately, so you’re due for a nap. Take it during the day, then Genesis and I can split the day in half until nightfall,” the dark-haired vampire suggested.

“That works for me,” Sephiroth said and Genesis nodded.

“Then let’s go. We need to start it now,” the red-head declared, impatient to move things along. With a nod, the silverette took the lead out of the library and back up the left hand grand staircase, to the left wing and into the human’s bedroom. Zack was on his back, resting though he constantly made little shifts with his legs under the blankets, clearly uncomfortable. Slowly his head turned toward the trio and a weak smile curved his lips.

“Hi,” he greeted as the vampires walked up to his bed.

“Zack, it’s time,” Sephiroth declared and a look of unease crossed the ravenette’s features. 

“It’ll be fine. Your virgin blood has awarded you this chance, Zack,” Genesis informed and the human frowned.

“It won’t hurt? A-and I don’t know if I’m ready to bond yet,” Zack said, voice growing more breathy in his growing stress. Sephiroth leaned over the young man and smiled softly.

“You do not need to worry about that yet. Right now, we’re concerned with saving your life so that you can stay with us for at least a while longer, and protect your precious Cloud,” the silverette said softly and after a hesitant second Zack nodded.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... I didn't get to anything steamy this chapter. I'm a dirty rotten liar. DXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX I promise to make up for it soon! I thought I'd be able to fit it in, but then things took such a serious turn the timing felt all wrong for it. DX


	9. Arms of Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth takes the first step into making Zack a vampire, but something seems to be bothering the silver-haired vampire afterword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Got another chap out! And this one has my promised steamy stuff. lol I hope everyone enjoys! And thank you so much to everyone who has been commenting and leaving kudos! It really means a lot!
> 
> Wanna warn beforehand, but the steamy scene is very uh, rough.
> 
> And thank you to my wonderful beta [PhoenixHideki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHideki/pseuds/PhoenixHideki) for helping sort this chapter out! ^_^

Zack stared up at the man hovering over him, long streams of the vampire’s silvery hair falling over and caressing over his chest and shoulders as he leaned forward over him. Anxiety rocketed the young man’s heart and he closed his eyes as he turned his face away, fighting with the powerful slam in his chest. His body shivered with the cold despite the sweat that slicked his skin as his breath stuttered, catching when pain lanced all throughout his swollen belly. Breath caressed the side of his face and the ravenette squeezed his eyes shut as a primal fear clutched at his heart, commanding he hold his own breath. 

A hand settled into his damp hair then and Zack looked to see that Angeal had walked up to the side of the bed against the bedside table and stretched his hand until his fingers buried into his hair. A soft, encouraging smile curved the man’s broad lips as the long fingers of Sephiroth’s left hand gently touched the side of his jaw, urging him to turn his face more. Zack’s pulse quickened again as his eyes shot down from Angeal’s face to the edge of the bed as his eyes flashed hot and damp before he looked back up at the vampire. A gasp caught in his chest when he felt lips touch his neck, but instead of anything sharp, he simply felt a press of soft lips to his flesh.

“Relax, puppy,” Genesis’ voice drifted up before the young man felt a rubbing pressure over the blanket covering his lower legs and shakily released the breath he’d been holding in his chest as he closed his eyes, blocking out the sight of Angeal’s smile. A soft kiss was placed against his jugular before a hot puff of breath pressed over a large section of his neck and a shudder jolted down Zack’s spine when he felt what must have been Sephiroth’s lips sealing over the side of his neck. And then came the odd push, two points of pressure so close together they almost felt like one and the same before there was an alarming feeling of a pop in his neck. But only mildly so, it didn’t even hurt, and he noticed with a twitch that he suddenly felt very warm in his neck. The human sagged into the bed, suddenly relaxed and content as a warm, odd hum filled his body. 

Zack’s quivering eyes finally stilled behind his eyelids as a small smile curved his lips. It wasn’t bad at all. Even the sensation of something pulling in his neck along with a sucking sensation on his skin wasn’t so bad. Was his blood being drunk? He could hardly tell. The warmth spidered down his spine, spreading all through his veins as an odd sensation of some sort of lazy pleasure filled his body. And then, perhaps all too soon, it was gone. Sephiroth pulled away and stood up as Zack cracked his eyes open and their gazes locked as the silverette used the side of his index finger by his knuckle to wipe away the smear of crimson on his usually pale lips. 

“You can relax now, Zack. I will be back for you tomorrow night,” Sephiroth said, an odd look in his eyes, and it reminded the young man of how Rufus looked at Cloud. But it wasn’t so… menacing. Angeal leaned down, blocking the human’s view of the elder vampire and smiled as he took over the spot in front of Zack the silverette withdrew allowing the dark-haired vampire to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

“I’ll be staying with you until noon time,” Angeal said softly as he stroked his fingers through Zack’s hair. The human smiled, feeling oddly dazed and somewhat disoriented, and chuckled.

“I feel weird,” the young man declared and a series of chuckles from Angeal and what he thought might have been Genesis filled the room. 

“You’re just a bit high on vampire toxin, delirious with fever, and low on blood,” Angeal informed.

“My belly doesn’t hurt so much now,” Zack said as he started to grab for his blanket, but a pair of strong hands grabbed his own and held them in place before taking hold of them.

“Doesn’t mean you’re not still in a very dangerous situation, Zack. You must conserve your energy. Rest, sleep until Sephiroth comes for you,” Genesis chided softly and the human gave a meek nod as he let himself go lax on the bed. Angeal smiled as he pulled the covers up and Zack watched, half surprised, half amused as the vampire scooted in on his side at the edge of the bed and laid down.

“Well, I guess we know who's taking first watch,” Genesis said with somewhat of a huff. “Fine, I’ll take Sephiroth to bed,” the red-head declared. Zack stared up, watching Sephiroth as the silverette offered him a somewhat unwell smile before his attention was taken by Genesis grabbing his shoulders.

“Bed for you,” the red-head said as he appeared to grab Sephiroth’s hand and pull him away. Not being able to see the duo anymore, Zack turned his attention to his side where Angeal lay. The vampire smiled at him again and lifted a muscle thick arm before he stroked some hair from the young man’s face.

“Time for you to rest. I’ll be keeping a close eye on you,” Angeal informed and Zack smiled, heart fluttering in warm comfort as he allowed his head to lull a bit more. Sliding his hand beneath the blankets he groped around until his fingers brushed his beloved’s and grabbed the blonde’s hand. A brief wave of guilt hit his heart and he frowned.

“Everything okay?” Angeal asked.

“I’m worried that Cloud is going to be mad at me,” Zack said.

“Even if he’s upset at first, I think he’ll come around. He loves you, right?” the vampire asked and Zack gave a small nod as he tried to relax himself again while still holding Cloud’s hand.

“He confessed first,” the human blurted tiredly, a small smile returning to his lips. “He’s surprisingly bold, you know? I think everyone always underestimated him cuz he was small and pretty, but he’s so much more, you know?” 

“I look forward to getting to know him,” Angeal said softly as he resumed stroking Zack’s hair.

“I hope you all like him. Cloud can be… difficult though. He’s… not good… social…” Without even realizing it, the young man’s lips grew heavier and heavier, his breath harder to push out to make the sounds he needed to speak. And without thought, drifted into unknown dark seas.

Sephiroth sat on the edge of his massive bed, though if it were to be looked at by its true nature it was his marital bed he shared with his two bonds when they desired each others’ intimacy. Genesis and Angeal had their own bedrooms on the same wing as their sire’s, but whose bed was used for the night was decided entirely upon the mood of the moment. But at least once a week they all would share Sephiroth’s bed as the bonded trio they were. The silverette’s lips were a frown and the line of his brow grave as Genesis took a spot in front of his sire.

“Feeling uncertain again?” the red-head asked.

“Human blood… it’s intoxicating. Zack’s was… especially sweet,” the silverette said with a sigh and Genesis rolled his eyes as he knelt down before his bond and grabbed at the threads holding his open tunic on him. Sephiroth seemed especially allergic to clothing, either that or he was just a damned tease who decided to taunt everyone around him with glimpses of his body whenever possible. Considering his sire sometimes wandered out into the castle halls butt naked, the red-head was tempted to believe either could be true.

“You didn’t lose control. You haven’t in almost as long as I’ve known you,” Genesis said as he finally got the leather threads apart and pushed the material off Sephiroth’s glacial shoulders. 

“I could taste the bacteria in his blood. The infection is bad. It was almost enough to taint the taste…” 

“Stop,” Genesis snapped, and the silverette’s mouth closed as gold eyes glared up into gold.

“You’re obsessing again. Goodness sakes, you potentially have one more to turn, don’t let yourself go to dark places every time you have to deal with human blood,” the red-head chastised as his hands went for the leather threads at Sephiroth’s waist. His sire went quiet as Genesis worked the threads loose and before he looked back up the other vampire.

“Lay back,” the red-head ordered. Sephiroth did not move. With an irritated grunt Genesis lifted his hands to his sire’s exposed chest to push, but two strong hands grabbed his wrists and the younger vampire froze.

“You’re falling into your old habit again, Genesis,” Sephiroth said, his voice clipped.

“Someone has to wear the proverbial pants if their sire’s balls shrink at the thought of human blood,” Genesis declared and the two locked gazes. There was a clearness to the silverette’s eyes, his expression once again calm and controlled.

“Are you trying to find a reason to break the rules, Gen? You know you don’t give the orders. I do,” Sephiroth informed and a smirk curved the red-head’s lips. Oh, so that was what it was going to take, hm?

“Tripped your trigger wire did I?” Genesis mocked and the grips on his wrist grew so right they started to shake. “You’re full of booby-traps Sephiroth,” the red-head declared, his smirk growing.

“And you love setting them off, don’t pretend otherwise,” Sephiroth declared and the younger vampire chuckled.

“I was just trying to give you a pep-talk. For such a wizened turtle you really lose your shit over a little human blood,” Genesis needled. 

“You’re really on that turtle remark lately, aren’t you?” Sephiroth asked with a smirk, his voice a low rumble as he stood up, his grip on the red-head’s wrist still strong as he towered over the other vampire still stuck on his knees. The silverette smirked from his clearly advantageous position.

“It’s an apt metaphor,” Genesis challenged. The two men stood still a moment, waiting for the other to do something, and with a glare, the red-head made the first move by tugging his wrists to get free. “Let go-'' His words cut off when he was yanked hard by a pair of powerful arms and thrown viciously into the bed. And only then did Sephiroth release his wrists. Genesis glared from his spot against the side of the bed as he watched his sire strip his pants off, revealing his slim, muscled body from his strong, wide shoulders to his narrow, almost slender waist, and between his strong legs hung a thick, well hung cock crowned in silvery hair, impressive even when not excited. But, ah, there was a fire burning behind those bright golden eyes, eager, burning for action. Genesis smirked from where he was, knowing that the moment he stood up he was going to be bowled over and pinned down. It was predictable really, but it was still exhilarating to fight it. 

Perhaps it was because of Sephiroth’s human past that made the man so, or maybe he was always such a control freak; but when it came to sex, their sire was their lord and master. What he said went, and any rebellion was summarily put down. It was an odd quirk that Angeal had gotten to experience first, naturally. However, while his dark-haired lover didn’t mind relenting control of his body, Genesis always had to fight it. He never won, he never took control from his sire, but it was fun as hell to try. In his young days he had used to lament it as Genesis was never a man who liked to be on his knees as it were, but there was something entirely too satisfying to fight himself ragged and then succumb to the pleasure his sire offered. And if he were honest with himself, Genesis wasn’t so sure he’d enjoy forcing Sephiroth to his knees, whether it be sympathy for his roots or disappointment to not wrestle his way through to orgasm; if he were honest with himself. 

The red-head scanned the large bedchamber, debating on what action he could take to evade his sire. But his time was limited, if he dawdled too long Sephiroth would make the first move and he’d be caught. The silverette slid a foot forward, smirking, and Genesis returned the cocky quirk of lips. His eyes slid over the frame of the bed before locking on the closed doorway, and flicked his eyes back to the other vampire. 

“You know, you’re really predictable,” Genesis declared and Sephiroth gave a small huff of a laugh before taking a step toward the younger vampire. The red-head sprung to his feet, and his sire rushed forward while taking a slight angle to block an easy pathway toward the door. The red-head tensed when two long arms bound in tight muscle spread and wrapped around his chest, but he’d managed to lift his arms in time. The charge became a wrestle with Sephiroth trying to push Genesis off balance onto the bed while the red-head grabbed at the privacy curtain and ripped it off the frame of the canopy. Sephiroth jumped at the sound, immediately moving to disconnect himself but not before the thick, burgundy drapery was pushed down over his head and wrapped around him. The sudden disorientation was enough for Genesis to grab hold of his sire, pinning his arms to his sides with his own before he twisted with all his might, tipping the silverette off his feet and throwing him down onto the bed. 

Sephiroth hit the mattress with a very ungraceful bounce, feet spread in the air in his surprise as his arms wheeled out to try and move him from the man he had to know was about to be on top of him. Blinded by the cloth, the elder vampire’s head swivelled, listening and trying to figure out a direction to take while Genesis jumped onto the bed and tackled the silverette to the mattress. An undignified grunt broke from Sephiroth’s panting mouth as the red-head smirked, panting as well as he made to grab for his sire’s wrists but the elder vampire proved far too difficult to grab hold of. 

Frustration twisted Genesis’ feature when Sephiroth thrust his hips up hard, disturbing the red-head’s balance before pushing himself forward with such force the red-head had no way of stopping himself from being knocked off. Genesis landed on his side with a grunt as Sephiroth quickly slammed himself down on the vampire, using his body weight to pin the red-head in place. Both panted hard for breath as the silverette grabbed the drapery hiding his head and shoulders and yanked on it until it slid off of him, revealing tussled silvery locked and blazing yellow eyes. With a smirk, Sephiroth forced his lover onto his back, and a glare met him as he leaned forward and pinned Genesis’ hands to the mattress on either side of his head. The stare down lingered, a glaring pout to a confident smirk. 

“Is that all tonight?” Sephiroth asked and the red-head grunted as he let his head hit the mattress. The silverette eyed his young love, wondering what to expect next. A kick? A headbutt? Genesis had tried such things in the past to some mild success. Smirk growing near sinister, Sephiroth released the red-head’s hands and grabbed the already ruined drapery and ripped it into long strips, watching the glare in his lover’s face grow more petulant before he returned to grab hold of the vampire’s hands. Genesis’ knee rocketed up with such force into the silverette’s back a loud grunt choked in his sire’s throat, throwing the man off balance, which the red-head used to grab the ripped cloth and blindly force it around the silverette’s hands while he tried to regain his position by throwing the silverette to the side. 

Sephiroth growled and his head snapped forward, smacking into Genesis’ forehead and a hiss passed from the red-head’s lips, hands stalling in surprise before a pair of hungry lips seized his own. The red-head froze, a momentary look of shock flitting across his face as a tongue plunged violently into his unguarded mouth. Genesis tensed for a moment, growling in warning as his hands struggled in the binding being wrapped hurried and clumsy around his wrists as he sucked the organ in his mouth deeper. When the binds tied the younger vampire tried to yank his arm apart. But when they refused to give, the red-head sagged on his back, allowing his legs to fall open as his sire’s eager hands slid down his body, rubbing and groping as he made his way down to his legs. A satisfied hum purred from Sephiroth’s mouth poured into his lover’s as he broke lips and the two stared at one another, panting and eyes glazed in lust. Genesis’ eyes slid down his sire’s powerful, heaving chest to spy the swollen, leaking cock jutting up in demand for attention and smirked.

“Like I said, so predictable,” the red-head panted and Sephiroth gave a breathless chuckle as he slid down his lover’s body and settled between his legs before grabbing at the leather binding of his tight hosen and after ripping them loose despite the glare he received, pulled the material down his strong, slender legs. Genesis was a pretty thing, tall and slender with the sort of muscle build that was easily hidden beneath clothes, giving him a deceptively unassuming figure. But the hard lines, swells and dips of muscle were a testament to the strength in his body, and the silverette ate up the sight of the exposed flesh beneath him as his eyes landed on the hard cock curving up toward his lover’s belly button, wet headed and leaking in lust. The older vampire threw the pants away, hunched over and grabbed the base of his lover’s cock, earning a twitch of his hips before he swallowed the swollen, flushed head into his mouth greedily. A low groan passed from Genesis’ lips, hips thrusting eagerly as his cock slid deep into the warm, satiny soft confines of his sire’s throat before a strong suck accompanied by a very attentive tongue slid back up to the sensitive tip which was stroked appreciatively with tongue, sending powerful jolts of pleasure all through his cock to his balls.

Blazing gold eyes slid closed as Genesis allowed himself to thrust softly into his sire’s deeply sucking lips, enjoying the way that strong muscle stroked along the thumping vein that ran along the underside of his dick with each suck before lapping at the fluid leaking from the head of his cock when it returned to the top. Strong hands gripped his hips tight and a moan of want rumbled from the back of the red-head’s throat as sweat misted his skin, causing his shirt to stick to him. Sephiroth bobbed his head up and down fast and smooth, sucking hard and lavishly tonguing the leaking hole of the red-head’s cock until the unbearable, swelling heat in Genesis’ balls erupted into a fire in his belly, quickening his heartbeat and his breath. And then suddenly it stopped, and that tight sucking mouth disappeared, leaving the red-head’s saliva wet cock cold to the air as angry eyes snapped a glare up at his sire. Sephiroth smirked as he wiped his lips with the edge of his hand and chuckled.

“You can’t finish without me, Gen,” the silverette purred as he grabbed Genesis’ knees and threw them over his strong shoulders. The red-head watched as his sire leaned over him, folding his knees toward his chest

“Barbaric as usual,” Genesis sniped and Sephiroth chuckled as his left hand grabbed the base of his cock and guided it to slide between the globes of his lover’s ass until the wet head of his dick pressed against the muscles of the red-head’s sphincter. 

“You love it when I split you open dry and dirty you,” Sephiroth declared as he pushed forward and a soft breath passed from Genesis’ lips as his head fell back when his unprepared muscles quivered despite his keeping them lax until they finally split open around the needy prick pushing into him. The red-head’s bound hands tightened as his hole spread open wide on his sire’s cock, spreading him wider and wider as the rigid flesh brushed against his soft, warm insides, filing him up. A low groan of pleasure slithered from Sephiroth’s lips as his brow tensed in pleasure and concentration while he sank in deeper, and a grunt hit the red-head’s throat when his prostate was pushed against, eliciting a small clench in his sphincter which tore a low groan from the silverette. 

Sephiroth let go of the base of his cock and leaned forward more, fully folding the red-head until he could rest on his hands and allowed the full weight of his body push his cock in deeper through the tight grip of his lover’s body while his eyelids fluttered closed, enjoying the sparking jolts of pleasure that traveled up his cock to his balls and warmed his belly. A restrained pant escaped Genesis whose face flushed in pleasure as his cock leaked more heavily against his abdomen, enjoying the torturous, slow rub against his sweet spot, but growing frustrated with the slow pace. Sephiroth stopped when he was balls deep inside the younger vampire, his hips flush with the firm round of Genesis’ ass as both paused for a moment to collect themselves. The moment passed quickly however when the red-head hooked his knees over the silverette’s shoulders and pulled on him, causing the muscles in his ass to tighten and his sire rasped in pleasure.

“Get a move on, turtle,” Genesis jabbed and a huff of a laugh passed from the silverette before blazing golden eyes opened and a smirk curved the elder vampire’s lips.

“Is that how you address me? I’ve been too lax with you, you wildcat,” Sephiroth declared and the red-head chuckled.

“You know this is as good as you’ll get with me. You want your obedient hound, seek out Angeal,” Genesis declared and the silverette chuckled as he drew his hips back, drawing a stuttering breath of pleasure from both as his cock slid backward until just the head remained inside before he snapped his hips forward hard, thrusting deep into the red-head. A gasped grunt broke from his lover’s lips in time with a groan of pleasure from Sephiroth. Without wasting a moment the silverette pulled his cock backward again and thrust back in hard, and loud groans of pleasure hit the air from both. Sephiroth picked up a fast, steady pace, rocking his hips against Genesis, pulling his cock back and plunging back in deep, rubbing hard against that sweet spot that forced the most honest sounds Genesis ever really made out into the open. 

The mattress rocked with his movements, each backward slide and forward thrust bouncing the red-head on the shaking mattress as Sephiroth thrust faster, harder, chasing the rapid, hot waves of pleasure that pumped his blood. Each thrust forced Genesis to unravel just a little more until the red-head was finally completely honest and exposed, raw and able to be read like an open book. The pleasure that fogged his eyes and flushed his face, the sweat that shined his skin as his hair tousled into a damp mess against the bedspread as he urged, muscles tensing and sliding beneath his pale skin with each encouraging move he made. Sephiroth’s breaths twisted in breathy groans as his hips punched faster, harder with each pull and needy thrust his lover made against him from his position, demanding wordlessly for more as the tight heat of orgasm pulled at them, clawing through their blood as pleasure drowned out coherent thought. 

“Fuck!” Genesis rasped, his heavily leaking cock twitching with the threat of exploding as orgasm tightened its grip on his body. His hands pulled back over his head, still trapped together as Sephiroth thrust faster with a growl, and Genesis’ small pleasured gasps and grunts grew desperate, louder, with the tightening grip of orgasm.

“Cum for me, Genesis!” Sephiroth growled in demand and the red-head arched, a low, garbled moan breaking from his lips as every muscle in his body tightened beautifully almost as if on command, his ass tightening around the cock rubbing hard inside him and drawing an almost animalistic snarl from the silverette as his hips punched harder, faster. Sephiroth watched in open desire, in pure pleasure of the sight of his lover giving in to that moment as it crushed into him and orgasm overrode the red-head’s system and cum shot hard from his cock and splattered his sweat sticky shirt. Sephiroth groaned, a powerful wave of pleasure striking deep into him as the muscles of Genesis’s hole squeezed him tight while he thrust hard into his lover one last time, burying his cock as keep as he could inside before he let orgasm push him over the edge and came heavy and hard inside the other vampire. 

The two men remained tense for a moment until the high of orgasm tempered and they were able to slowly relax onto the bed, panting, sweaty messes as Sephiroth allowed himself to sink down onto Genesis’ heaving chest, his hair spilling over his lover as he listened the the hard, rapid pound of his bond’s heart. Another few long moments passed before an irritated sigh reached his ears and his lover’s arms moved over his head, signalling Genesis fighting with his bound wrists. The silverette forced himself up, took his lover’s hands and quickly worked the knot loose before tossing the ruined cloth to the side and climbed from between the red-head’s legs. Sephiroth then sat down against the pillows at the head of the bed. 

Genesis remained strewn horizontally across the bed for a long moment before he finally sat up and tugged his shirt from his sweat sticky skin and threw it to the floor before the two locked eyes. Sephiroth smiled from where he sat leaned against the headboard, hands linked over his stomach. Looking clearly like a sated beast. The red-head returned the curve of lips before he crawled up to the head of the bed and laid down on his back, head on a pillow.

“Feel better now?” Genesis asked and a brief moment of silence passed between the two.

“Yes, I do,” Sephiroth finally answered. “Thank you, Gen,” he added.

“Anytime. You do need to get over your human blood hang up though. But, my saying so for the hundredth time will make no difference I know,” the red-head said with a sigh. The silverette frowned.

“Come, cuddle with me you big baby,” Genesis ordered and Sephiroth glanced down to his left where his lover lay, smirking lazily at him. “You’re tired, and you have something very important to do tomorrow. Come, let me soothe you in your rest,” he beckoned. After a moment a small smile curved the elder vampire’s lips as he scooted down and rolled onto his side and allowed himself to be enveloped in the arms of his love.


	10. Transmogrification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack receives Sephiroth's blood and a new bond tethers him to this seemingly unique Menage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I was out for a bit! Got my new bed and helped what I could to put it together. Sleeping is not much nicer now that I'm not fighting slumping into a hole. lol 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter! Hopefully no one is disappointed by how I did it. DX Next chapter will be an interesting one~
> 
> And thank you to my wonderful beta [PhoenixHideki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHideki/pseuds/PhoenixHideki) for helping sort this chapter out! ^_^

Zack woke up, hot where his back pressed to the mattress and covered in sweat with a cool, damp rag draped over his forehead. A small moan broke from his dry lips as the room swayed around him like he’d just been spun in circles. A weight he hadn’t realized was on his forehead shifted and his hair was brushed back from his face, prompting the young man to turn his gaze to the tall red figure sitting on the edge of the bed. Zack blinked, trying to clear and focus his vision, but instead his stomach clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Your fever is worse,” Genesis’ low voice said softly as the rag came off Zack’s forehead, eliciting an odd, powerful shudder down the human’s back before the sound of water hit his ear in a very muffled, deluded sound to the right of his side where the bedside table sat. “To be expected after your blood loss,” the red-head said before a cool, soft cloth was pressed gently to his forehead again. A distressed groan slithered up the back of the ravenette’s throat.

“Am I going to die before he even gets here?” Zack asked in a struggling breath.

“Not if I can help it. But so far, you’re just really sick rather than immediately dying,” Genesis informed and the young man frowned when the hot, tight pain in his belly signalled his attention with a deep breath he took and he winced.

“Belly hurts again,” Zack whispered.

“The toxin from Sephiroth’s bite has faded,” the red-headed vampire said as he shifted gently on the bed until he was on his side on the very edge of the bed, muck like his lover had been before his arrival. Genesis gently rest his hand over Zack’s stomach where the young man’s hand had come to rest at some point, feeling the clammy, overheated skin beneath his palm while conversely feeling dry and cool to the ravenette’s own.

“Just go back to sleep, Zack,” the red-head urged and Zack’s brow pinched in distress and he wheezed a moment before grunting and then moaning in pain.

“I hate this. It hurts and I can’t make it stop,” the human growled and a soft shush reached his ears as fingers began to thread through his oily hair, breaking the thick sable spikes apart.

“I know, but if you go to sleep, Sephiroth will be here much quicker,” Genesis said softly as his lips neared Zack’s forehead when he spoke, soft puffs of breath hitting his sweaty skin and inducing another shiver. Zack was quiet for a moment, tense as he fought to gather the energy to speak, and wondering if it was worth it.

“Why am I not a vampire now?” Zack finally asked in a pant of breath, deciding to ask something of more importance. “He bit me.”

“He drained you of a portion of your blood. Vampirism is essentially a disease if you really think about its behavior. Blood loss weakens the body, making it much easier for the infection to run its course and change you without having to fight your body’s defences. You were already weak, of course, but it is best to make sure. When Sephiroth comes for you tonight, he will give you his blood which you will ingest, which is what will change you,” Genesis explained and Zack frowned, but found himself relaxing as he concentrated on taking the slow, shallow breaths he’d been taking before being bit, aggravating the pain in his belly less. “And when that happens, provided you survive the night, the infection in your gut and the physical damage should all repair itself.” It was quiet then as Zack debated on what to say, or if anything at all in light of the information. It made sense, but he was just so tired, too tired to hold a conversation. 

“I’m sorry, Gen, I’m too tired to talk,” Zack said, shortening the red-head’s name to make it easier on himself, and the vampire smiled with a soft chuckle.

“That’s perfectly fine. Rest, and hopefully when next you wake, it will be to Sephiroth’s presence,” Genesis said and Zack gave a meek, barely noticeable nod as his body stilled entirely, as if made of lead, and drifted in a dizzy, spiraling haze back to sleep.

“How is his condition?" The sound of a low, rumbling voice drew Zack from his sleep. He cracked his eyes open, groaning when the room still seemed like it was swaying in strange ways. No one was around him on the bed judging from the lack of a body next to him and the distance of the muffled voices he strained to hear over a pulsing ring in his ears, but he just couldn’t quite will himself to try to look.

“About the same,” Genesis said from somewhere by the door.

“That’s good,” Sephiroth said before the sound of shoes walking across the room hit the air softly, growing louder with their approach. And then Sephiroth’s face into Zack’s line of sight, his long silvery hair tumbling down over his shoulders as he gave the young man a small smile.

“I see you’re awake,” the silverette said when they made eye contact before he pulled up and away. Anxiety gripped Zack’s heart, prompting him to realize he’d stopped holding Cloud’s hand at some point, and so searched it out and grabbed it again. For a moment the ravenette’s heart fluttered hard, flushing him with more heat and dizziness for a brief, intense moment when he could have sworn that the blonde’s fingers had tightened or twitched against his hand. But, maybe he was just so weak Cloud’s hand felt heavier rather than holding him tighter. The mattress jostled slightly and Zack stared up, unable to move his head as he caught a brief glimpse of the back of Sephiroth’s skull and the long trail of his hair spilling down onto his waist and the bed. 

Zack almost didn’t have it in him to force it, but after a moment he was able to turn his head just enough to see Sephiroth with a large curved knife in his hand. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the fireplace. The blade looked like it was really fancy, lots of ornate shapes from what he thought he could see, but the world was still moving way too much to be sure. Genesis was standing in front of him, hands holding something down just below the silverette’s chest. Angealm, Zack realized with surprise, was nearby, watching the two of them as the blade slid across either Sephiroth’s arm or hand, the ravenette couldn’t tell. 

“You’re lucky Zack. Most vampires these days don’t come from progenitors. They’re inferior to us for that reason,” Genesis said as he watched what his sire was doing, and Angeal grunted.

“Not that now,” the burly vampire said. 

“It’s true. All vampires can breed new ones, but only progenitors have special attributes that can be passed to their offspring,” Genesis defended. “Which means Zack will have special powers too. It’ll be interesting to see what they turn out to be,” the red-head mused before he finally pulled whatever he was holding away and stood up fully before he turned toward Zack with a smirk.

“As long as it isn’t invisibility, I think we’ll be good,” the red-head said and a grunt came from Angeal as Genesis sat down on the edge of the bed and set what Zack realized was a simple wood cup off to the side, no doubt the bedside table.

“Time to sit up, puppy,” Genesis informed as he leaned forward and slid an arm beneath each of Zack’s armpits. Just the jostle made his belly hurt more and the young man groaned when the burning, stabbing pain lanced all through his gut.

“I know it hurts, but we can’t have you choking,” Sephiroth said as he leaned on his hand on the other side of Zack’s thighs, eyes catching the human’s as his hair spilled over more of the young man’s limbs. The red-head changed tactics after the jostle and pulled some pillows up from under Zack and pushed them higher against the headboard.

“Alright, up,” Genesis said as he replaced his arms and carefully pulled the young man who grit his teeth, brow tensing tight as muscles stiffened when he was pulled back and up enough to sit against the head of the board, still slumped, but enough for his head to prop up. A loud hiss of pain passed his lips as the ravenette’s hands flew to the mattress, releasing Cloud’s hand to grip bedsheets.

“Alright, it’s over now. I won’t move you again,” Genesis promised as he twisted and grabbed the cup. The cup appeared beneath him as Zack worked to recover his breath and relax his tense body while the pain blared all through his senses from his abdomen. When the pain lessened some his body began to quiver in exhaustion and overexertion from the pain. Only then did his dizzy gaze finally fix on the cup with his relaxation. Up close it was the only thing that didn’t seem to sway at all.

“I’m going to bring it to your lips and tip it back. You just need to open your mouth and swallow, Zack,” Genesis informed and Zack’s brow tensed, the strong smell of coppery fluid hitting his nose. Taking a breath through his parted lips, the young man righted his head, heart slamming viciously in his chest nearly enough to make him collapse as the wood cup was pressed to his lips and slowly, carefully tipped back. It was happening, and the human realized for a moment that he was trapped. He couldn’t escape from his position, and fear nailed hard into his heart. But, he’d agreed to this, had asked for it. It was to live and protect Cloud, even if what he would be doing was not necessarily ‘living’. Closing his eyes, Zack swallowed down the anxiety wanting to break free from him vocally, squeezed his eyes closed, and parted his lips. The fluid touched his teeth and the sharp tang of coppery blood touched the tip of his tongue, inducing a powerful shudder that was visible to everyone around him.

“It’s alright, Zack,” Angeal’s voice urged softly as the cup was tipped more and the ravenette repressed his tongue flat to the bottom of his mouth as the thick fluid rolled onto it, soaking his tongue in the acrid taste. The cup tipped more, and for a second Zack choked when his throat clenched as the fluid rolled over the back of his tongue. His breath broke hard from his nostrils, the shaking in his body growing worse, but he did not push or shove, kick or yank his head away. A hand settled onto his leg and began to rub soothingly up and down as he took in a deep breath through the nose, the coppery smell enhancing the taste on his tongue as he finally swallowed. The cup was tipped more and the volume increased, not drastically, but enough for it to roll more easily across his tongue and smear over the inside of his mouth as he swallowed it down before moving his tongue to brush and push it all back. The cup came away then, allowing Zack’s nose to break free from the cage of scent as he closed his mouth and swallowed, saliva working to push the blood into his stomach. 

The young man opened his eyes then, even more dizzy than before, enough that he would have swayed if not for resting on his pillows. A hand went into his hair again, and though barely able to focus on any single object, Zack realized it was Genesis smiling at him it looked like.

“You did good. Now, just rest,” Sephiroth said softly, and the young man realized that the silverette had been the one rubbing his legs. Behind him was Angeal, it looked like he might have been smiling too, but he was so dizzy he saw the tall man in even less detail.

“That’s right, you just rest, Zack,” Angeal parrotted as his arms crossed over his stomach. Somehow, he might have looked proud.

“And I will spend this pivotal time with him,” Sephiroth said. “I will keep an eye on him and call on you two if things start to look bad,” the silverette said. Meanwhile, Zack searched with his hand beneath the blanket, wanting to reach for Cloud’s, but he realized when he touched the blonde’s shoulder that he couldn’t. A frown pulled his lips as his head fell back in a mix of exhaustion and frustration.

“Zack?” Genesis asked while Sephiroth’s eyes slid to where the young man’s arm was clearly stretched visibly beneath the original layer of covers and a smirk curved his lips. 

“While I admire your dedication, Zack, and while it’s very cute; it’s best you focus on yourself right now. You can hold Cloud’s hand later,” the silverette declared, and Zack felt his cheeks warm when a series of chuckles issued from the trio.

The human passed out not long after getting red faced and flustered despite his being so unwell. With Zack asleep Angeal and Genesis reluctantly pulled from the bed, allowing their sire to move up closer toward the ravenette.

“Well, I guess we’ll leave you three be,” Angeal declared as he grabbed Genesis’ coat by the open left side and pulled the red-head after him. At the mention of three, the silverette looked toward the blonde sleeping at Zack’s side, just as concerningly still as he had been when he’d arrived. It was so easy to forget the blonde was even there. If not for his supernatural senses always hearing the blonde’s breath, the shallow beat of his heart, and the slow churn of blood in his veins, it would be easy to surmise the young man was dead. Sephiroth looked toward his two lovers and nodded as Genesis reluctantly walked out of the room, after which the sable haired vampire closed the door with a return nod. Once alone, the elder vampire turned his golden eyes toward his two charges. Zack was the most consequential one at the moment given how quickly his situation could go south. Still, his eyes lingered on the pretty blonde at the young man’s side. He was very attractive and almost petite for a man. Sephiroth couldn’t help but notice that Cloud really was quite the sleeping beauty despite the comment being the butt end of jokes for Genesis. Reaching forward, the vampire pressed his fingers to the blonde’s throat, feeling his pulse before he pressed the back of his hand to the human’s forehead. 

“You really need to wake, Cloud. Zack is going through something quite terrifying and he’d benefit from your conscious presence,” Sephiroth said softly, but as expected, there was no response, not the slightest twitch in his face or shift in his even breathing. “You’ll sleep to your death as well,” he added before looking toward Zack. “And that would be devastating for Zack, as I’m sure you must know.” Silence fell heavy in the bedroom after that and the silverette gave a soft sigh before he stood up from the bed. Grabbing the leather threads binding his black shirt to his body, he pulled the thin material off his shoulders, pulled his boots off and took the exact position his lovers had taken by the ravenette’s side. With his head propped up by his left hand, Sephiroth’s other rested on the young man’s chest, watching as his breath quickened with the climbing temperature in his body. Curiously, he lifted his hand up and touched Zack’s face, it was incredibly hot and sweaty, but this time, it wasn’t just his belly causing it. 

“With Genesis and Angeal I took blood three times before giving them my blood to ensure their turning. But I was afraid to do so with you,” Sephiroth said softly as he let his hand rest on the ravenette’s chest again. Shallow and fast were his breaths and his heart was racing viciously, which no doubt only made his temperature spike higher. But, this part was normal. The silverette shifted up a little bit and rest his head on the young man’s chest, listening to the maddening race of his heart.

“Just don’t die, Zack. We need that heart of yours beating to the bitter end,” Sephiroth said softly. “I don’t want to face Genesis and Angeal should it stop for good.”

It was a dizzy, slow burn. Even with his eyes closed and only partially conscious Zack was aware of the burning heat and the spinning of the world around him. As flames licked at his skin he burned and sweat poured from his pores while he felt to float, swaying to and fro as if drifting on something intangible. It wasn’t until he realized he’d forgotten how to breathe that his red eyes snapped open. Hanging over him was Sephiroth, those slitted green eyes penetrating as his hair formed a thick curtain around his down turned, Elvin face. His strong hands were on Zack’s shoulders as the burning in the ravenette’s lungs increased.

“You need to breathe, Zack,” the silverette ordered as he lifted the young man’s shoulders slightly before pressing them down in a single shake, which somehow signalled Zack’s brain, perhaps through the movement, to suck in a deep, greedy breath of air. His chest expanded despite the sudden adrenaline that rushed his heart before he released the breath, vision doubling for a second as he relaxed onto the bedding and finally began sucking in air in repeated motion. Sephiroth’s lips curved up into a small, handsome, relieved smile.

“What happened?” Zack croaked as he shifted his legs beneath the extra blanket on his lower half before suddenly shivering with cold.

“You stopped breathing for a moment,” Sephiroth informed softly, his smile growing a smidge wider along with a happy little shine behind his mesmerizing eyes.

“I stopped breathing?” Zack parotted as he lifted his arm up only for it to suddenly feel three times his weight and smack his face when it dropped, earning a grunt from the ravenette as he turned his head in delayed reaction. The silverette chuckled.

“It happens sometimes. Your body restarted itself when the infection reached its peak, but on occasion the brain becomes confused and doesn’t jolt itself into waking properly, sometimes causing the fledgling to not breathe, which can lead to brain death if not fixed immediately. Other times, the heart simply stops beating for good,” Sephiroth explained as he leaned back from over Zack and sat on the edge of the bed properly with his feet to the floor but torso twisted to look his new fledgling in the face. Zack blinked and swallowed, parched and cold everywhere that wasn’t under the blankets covering his lower half.

“Wait? So it’s… over?" he asked, dumbfounded. The elder vampire chuckled.

“You’ve been out over twenty-four hours, Zack. Genesis and Angeal have both come and gone multiple times to check on you themselves,” Sephiroth explained and the ravenette gawked.

“Wait, that much time? I feel fine!” Zack gasped and the silverette chuckled as he gave a nod and pulled the blankets back from the young man’s belly and touched his abdomen. Zack twitched, almost tickled by the sensation of cool air fanning his sweaty belly with the feeling of a hand rubbing his torso.

“All better indeed,” Sephiroth said with a glance toward Zack’s leveled gut before looking back up at the young man.

“I slept through it all?” Zack asked, still trying to wrap his head around it all. Maybe it hadn’t worked? Maybe they thought he had changed but… then again, his belly wasn’t hurting anymore, and a glance down his body told him it wasn’t swollen anymore.

“For the most part. You did wake a couple times, rambling nonsensical things about ShinRa and Cloud, and shouting about burning,” Sephiroth informed and Zack stared up at the man in awe and fear. 

“I did that?” he asked and the silverette nodded.

“Indeed you did. Quite alarmed Angeal and Genesis when you started shouting. But, you weren’t truly conscious, so I’m not surprised you don’t remember,” Sephiroth explained. Slowly, Zack tried to pull his hands up by his upper torso to pull himself up, the muscles burned and immediately slackened. He frowned as he gazed down at his hands and his sire chuckled.

“Your body technically died from the infection, it’s going to take a day or two before you’re able to remaster your motor functions and move again,” Sephiroth informed and Zack sagged with a frown and furrowed brow before swallowing again and looking toward the bedside dresser.

“I’m so thirsty,” Zack said in a breath and his sire gave a nod, his expression sobering.

“Yes, as I expect you to be; having just been born. Like a newborn needing to suckle from its mother, you likewise need nourishment as well,” Sephiroth informed and Zack tensed, his frown deepening as the furrow of his brow creased his forehead. The silverette shook his head softly.

“Relax, you’ll find your tastes… changed,” the silverette informed and the ravenette whipped his head to look over at his beloved in fear. Cloud lay on his back, entirely undisturbed, entirely peaceful.

“Not that one,” Sephiroth said in an oddly paternal, lovingly scolding tone, drawing wary red eyes back to his face. A hand reached forward then and cupped Zack’s cheek and the two locked eyes.

“Now that you’re awake I’ll carry you to your new room, at least for the time being. It’s there where you will rest for your recovery, feed, and spend your nights unless out with one of us,” Sephiroth explained and Zack relaxed slightly as he gave a solemn nod.

“Good,” his sire said with a smile and the ravenette’s heart fluttered. There was something almost absurdly warm about being held in Sephiroth’s gaze, warm and cherished, safe even. The silverette stood up then, straightened out the clothes he must have changed into at some point, turned toward the bed, and slid his hands under Zack’s back and knees before scooping him up into his arms. The ravenette leaned heavily against this chest, and suddenly his nose was flooded with the smell of his sire’s flesh, leather, his breath, his blood, even an odd sort of spice that he couldn’t place mixing with a distinctly clean but male scent. Zack’s heart swelled with warmth and a smile curved his lips as he settled his head against his sire’s strong, broad shoulder and was carried toward the door, soothing any tension in his body away.

“Someone will check on Cloud, right?” Zack asked in a soft, oddly diminished voice. Even the cold air over his damp skin didn’t feel too bad with such strong arms around him, making him feel cuddled, cared for, and safe.

“Of course. Genesis has been tending Cloud even when you were unconscious,” Sephiroth informed and the ravenette heaved a sigh of relief with his last worry tended to. And it did not seem to enter Zack’s mind that not too long ago, it had been his demand that he share the bed with Cloud to protect him, that he supervise every action around the blonde, that no one but himself touch his beloved without his expressed permission. 

“For some reason it feels really good being held by you right now,” Zack muttered and his sire chuckled.

“I imagine it’s because you are in the arms of your sire. It’s usually quite a pleasurable experience, especially for a newborn like you; like a babe in his mother’s arms,” Sephiroth said as he moved down the hall, across the gallery overlooking the two grand staircases and toward the opposite wing where the bedrooms of himself and his other two lovers were located.


	11. Newborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack starts acquainting with his new life and working through his recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! New chapter out! And I have another one already pretty much done! Yay! lol And I want to say again, thank you to everyone who has been reading, leaving kudos and comments! It means so much! The comments are always such a delight and really encouraging, thank you all so much!
> 
> And thank you to my wonderful beta [PhoenixHideki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHideki/pseuds/PhoenixHideki) for helping sort this chapter out! ^_^
> 
>  **Warning (s)** : Description of blood drinking and flavor (not the sort you'd expect cuz of course it tastes good to vampires), and some disturbing/violent imagery via verbal recollection.

The new bedroom was exactly like the one Zack had shared with Cloud, though there was more room by square foot from the door to the large draped window, as his sire carried him to the bed and gently laid the fledgling on top of the bedspread with his head propped up on the pillows. It was like everywhere Sephiroth’s fingers grazed was electric, kicking Zack’s heart into overdrive as pleasurable sparks spidered across his skin with every skim of skin to skin contact. The bedroom door opened again and peeking around Sephiroth Zack spied Angeal entering the room, a tall wooden flute held between his hands, fingers pressed around the rim while his palm held beneath the base. 

Their eyes met and the older vampire offered a smile as the silverette straightened up and looked at Angeal while holding his hands out to receive. The pungent smell of something warm, tangy, and subtly sweet hit the air and Zack swallowed, suddenly drooling and thirsty beyond belief. Blood red eyes zeroed in on the cup, and though he knew what was in it, the smell that made its way over toward him was disturbingly pleasant, even delicious. Like a meal he hadn’t had in years and loved in childhood. A small chuckle escaped Angeal as Sephiroth turned back toward the bed and both sets of golden eyes fell to Zack who stared at the cup and then back up at them, looking a mix between lustful and uncertain.

“You’ll have to accept that blood is appealing to you now, Zack. Even I… with all my fuss over human blood, still like it,” Sephiroth said before his lips quirked at one corner in a slight smirk. “However, unlike my early days you won’t have to do this all alone,” he said as he leaned forward, hand wrapped around the tall flute while his right hand slid back behind Zack’s head and lifted it up a little higher. Leaning over the fledgling, Sephiroth pressed the rim to Zack’s lips and an airy groan of want softly slipped from the ravenette as he opened his mouth and allowed the thick liquid to easily slide down onto his tongue with the tip of the cup. 

It was sweeter than he’d expected, slightly warm, with a slight edge of tang as he swallowed back, feeling his stomach gurgle and warm in joy for the first meal he’d had in over twenty-four hours considering his lack of desire to eat when his gut condition had gone south. It was like life exploded back into him, his head suddenly felt clearer, energetic, and his senses suddenly alert as if they had been dulled before. Zack leaned forward, attempting to suck more of the liquid down as the glass was tipped more aggressively and the ravenette drank it down until the flow ebbed and then stopped all too soon. Relaxing as the cup was pulled away, Zack looked up at his sire, still not quite there yet, not full, not satisfied at all. A smile curved Sephiroth’s lips and he chuckled.

“Unfortunately, while I know you’re still hungry, you need to be patient. It takes time and care to procure so much blood without killing anyone or risking exposure,” his sire explained and Zack frowned, brow creasing when a sudden wave of guilt followed by disgust washed over him as his eyes dropped to his chest. He was being a gross fucking pig, it was almost like for a moment, in the face of such a wonderful meal, he’d forgotten what it was or where it came from.

“We’ll have more blood for you in a little while, Zack,” Angeal said, drawing forlorn eyes up this face before chuckling. “Perhaps Genesis really was right in calling you a puppy.” The elder vampire noted before he reached forward and ruffed Zack’s hair, earning an annoyed grunt from the fledgling.

“Luckily for us, with your body in recovery we don’t really need to worry about you running off to feed yourself. But, to be sure, Angeal will be watching over you,” Sephiroth said, drawing two pairs of eyes toward himself, one set golden yellow and the other still red. Zack glanced up at his older brother who gave a broad smile at him as he walked over toward where a tall armchair, similar to what was in Cloud’s room, was located, picked it up over his head as if it weighed nothing, walked over, and set it down by the bed and in front of the long bedside table. Sitting down he smirked and leaned back, crossing his arms over his stomach and Sephiroth chuckled as he gave a light shake of his head and stood. Zack smiled at Angeal before jerking his face to Sephiroth upon his pivot to leave, his heart stuttering in his chest as an odd feeling of coldness settled in his chest.

“Relax, puppy. Sephiroth will be back in a little while,” Angeal informed in a teasing tone that drew Sephiroth’s golden gaze over his shoulder, smirking as he did so.

“I know you’ve just been born, but a babe does need to learn to be independent, and for vampires, the sooner the better,” Sephiroth said smoothly before walking across the room in a smooth, oddly sensual gait as he made it to the door and opened it. With one final glance into the room at Zack and then to Angeal, Sephiroth gave a solitary nod in parting and closed the door behind.

“Alright, Zack. You won’t be tired yet, so how about we play a game to distract you from the pangs of thirst?” Angeal asked and the fledgling looked at him, a frown creasing his brow as he attempted to move his arms, but they just twitched.

“I can’t move, my body’s too heavy,” Zack complained and the elder vampire chuckled.

“It’s a word game that can be played with talking alone,” Angeal assuage and a pout pursed the fledgling’s lips before he nodded.

“Okay.”

“Stocking.”

“Sock?”

The door opened and Zack perked his head up from the pillow he’d allowed it to rest on while playing Angeal’s little “game”, at times glaring at the cheating old man in front of him. Angeal liked to use big words, and sometimes really old words, which was really unfair. But, at least he was learning new words too. The duo looked toward the door as Zack’s nose picked up a very specific and drool worthy scent. Genesis stood in the doorway, looking smug with a cup in his hands as he strolled into the room at a leisurely pace and the fledgling tried to sit up, grunting with a glare when he only managed to lift a few millimeters before powerful, exhaustive shaking hit his muscles and then flopped back down. 

“Ever the excitable puppy,” the red-head drawled as he sat down on the edge of the bed and turned toward Zack while Angeal moved off his chair and leaned over as he slid his arm under Zack’s back to push him up. With the young vampire now upright, Genesis brought the stemless flute to Zack’s lips and opened his mouth slightly in unconscious demonstration with the ravenette as he tipped the cup carefully forward. Zack drank greedily, slurping it down with enthusiasm until the flute was pulled away all too soon, and he frowned up at the red-head. He was still so thirsty.

“Now don’t be that way. Blood highs can be dangerous, you brat,” Genesis chastised and Zack pouted as Angeal lowered him back onto the bed.

“He’s been restless and hungry, but I think Zack is actually well behaved right now,” the elder sable haired vampire stated with a fond smile that the fledgling missed while the red-head sighed.

“I didn’t expect Zack to be much trouble, but he still needs to learn control at this crucial juncture,” Genesis sighed as Zack looked between the two.

“What’s a blood high?” he asked, drawing the attention back down to him.

“You feel a rush when you drink, don’t you?” Angeal asked and Zack nodded before he paused, realizing belatedly that he’d gotten gluttonous again and furrowed his brows in disappointment. 

“It happens every time you feed. Restocking your reserves, your energy, your life force. I’ve even heard some vampires even refer to it as mana. But all the same, there is an intoxicating rush that is sometimes confused with pleasure that coincides with the quench of your hunger. There is also a temporary boost to all of your attributes,” Genesis explained as he offered up the cup to Angeal who took it and walked it to the far end of the long bedside table where he set it down.

“It’s truly addicting, and many vampires fall prey to it and go on feeding frenzies. You might understand it as blood lust,” Angeal explained as he walked back over and sat down in his chair. Zack stared, eyes going wide as his heart twisted in his chest. He most definitely was familiar with it, more than once had he seen it at ShinRa’s menage.

“Fledglings are especially vulnerable to it since they’ve never experienced it before. A responsible vampire, a respectful vampire, retains his calm, drinks what he must, and goes about whatever daily business he has,” Genesis informed when he took over the reins of the explanation and Angeal hummed.

“I thought you guys said only fledglings went blood crazy,” Zack muttered as his eyes fell to his blanket covered stomach.

“No, fledglings are blood crazy. Any vampire can go into a frenzy at any time. Sephiroth himself has gone into a frenzy in the past century,” Genesis informed and Zack jerked his eyes up to the red-head in surprise. 

“I thought he didn’t drink human blood.”

“He doesn’t. And he didn’t. He went into a feeding frenzy on vampire blood. Specifically, ShinRa vampire blood,” Angeal cut in and Zack turned his bewildered gaze over toward the man at the side of his bed.

“Really?” he asked and the sable haired man nodded.

“I mentioned we warred with ShinRa once, remember?” Angeal asked and Zack nodded slowly, taking in such information with surprise while trying to imagine what it looked like… and somehow it just looked really scary.

“ShinRa stole a young human woman that we’d taken in and come to quite like. The fools thought they could do whatever they wanted because of their inflated egos,” Genesis stated, an angry, bitter edge lacing his words as anger sharpened his grievous features. 

“Did she… die?” Zack asked hesitantly and silence filled the space of the room around the trio for a moment before Angeal broke it by speaking.

“Yes. They tried to enslave her since her blood was… very attractive. But, she fought back and was ultimately killed before we could reclaim her through the peaceful way we tried, which was through talks. Emotions were high and even though the murder had happened at the hands of one of their lower class vampires who disobeyed his higher ups, it triggered a verbal battle between Genesis, Sephiroth, and the master of the ShinRa menage that got physical, which turned into a declaration of war. It lasted only four months, but it was the most violent and bloody conflict Genesis and I have ever seen. Sephiroth, on the day in question, took a very serious wound and,” Angeal paused, trying to collect his thoughts before he spoke more. “I don’t know if it is because he is a progenitor, but he survived being,” the elder vampire grimaced and Genesis’ face tightened in displeasure, “bisected at the chest,” Angeal informed and Zack grimaced, stomach rolling at such disturbing imagery while a horrific realization hit on what being an immortal vampire meant. 

“We only caught glimpses of it during the battle, but with so many vampires on top of us trying to tear our hearts out it was impossible to reach him. Spotting him crawling around on the battlefield like that, draining the blood from fallen ShinRa vampires and ripping their hearts out in the process was a disturbing sight. I’ll never forget seeing his spine drag through the bloody mud. By the time Sephiroth had put himself back together he was… absolutely out of his mind. And the power boost he gained from all that blood in such a short time frame was enough for him to decimate any ShinRa vampire he came across, but his thirst was out of control and he would not stop feasting on those he killed,” Genesis muttered, eyes going dark as he plunged into memories that were clearly far too vivid for comfort.

“It became impossible to stop Sephiroth by that point. That was when ShinRa himself called for a stop to the violence, for a truce. It took everything we had, and Genesis’ best words to calm Sephiroth down enough to even listen. I’m sure if we hadn't been his children, his bonds, he would have probably killed us too,” Angeal said with a grimace about his broad features. Silence once again fell heavy and Zack held his breath a moment as the tension in his chest mounted. It was a terrifying tale, and certainly one that made him see his sire in a new light, more like how he would have seen him if he’d met Sephiroth when he’d first woken up instead of Angeal and Genesis. 

“But, that was nearly a century ago,” Genesis blurted with a sigh and a clap of his hands on his thighs. “It was the darkest time for this menage. Up until then things had been peaceful and rather pleasant. And unfortunately, we can’t all have things be good all the time,” the red-head said with a quirk of his lips, and the mood lightened slightly. 

The door cracked open and all three looked over to see their sire walk in. He paused upon the looks on their faces and the strange mood in the air before gave a small, polite smile as he closed the door behind him. He’d changed his clothes, still wearing black, but for once his chest was actually mostly covered aside from a small reveal of his collar bone beneath the loose lace up dip in the front of his shirt. 

“Why does everyone look so gloomy?” the silverette asked and after a brief moment of silence, Zack forced himself to crack a smile.

“I was learning stuff about thirst,” the ravenette informed, which wasn’t a lie. Sephiroth nodded as he walked over and sat down behind Genesis on the edge of the bed.

“That’s good. Blood highs are especially important and must be avoided,” Sephiroth informed and Zack’s face almost fell for a second, but he managed to keep the curve of his lips as he gave a nod.

“Yeah. I’ll try really hard to be good and not get too excited when drinking,” he promised and Sephiroth gave a small chuckle as he smiled.

“Well, dawn is coming soon and once the sun is up I can take you to visit Cloud,” his sire offered and Zack perked up, a genuine smile curving his lips as his heart fluttered at the thought of seeing his beloved.

“Yes, please!”

The visit to see Cloud was both jarring and nostalgic. Seeing Cloud asleep exactly as he had left him was soothing and normal as Zack was laid down on the bed. His face was strikingly familiar and welcome, but at the same time everything was entirely new about him. He could smell Cloud way more than he had before, enough to pick up on his subtle body odor along with a small hint of soap he hadn’t noticed before, probably from his wipe down. He could hear Cloud’s lungs inflating in his chest, the intimate sounds of the muscles in the blonde’s heart pumping the organ as his blood coursed through his veins. Zack had almost been overwhelmed and would have walked out if his body wasn’t good for much more than flopping over, but at least he could do that now. It took a few long, almost painful moments for Zack to adjust to all the little things he could hear, smell, and even see from the texture of his beloved’s skin to even his hair. Somehow he looked less perfect, but still ever so beautiful.

And so Zack spent his day next to Cloud, gorging himself on the meats and vegetables presented to him that smelled and tasted a thousand times better than they had the last time he’d smelled or tasted something that wasn’t blood. It was such a blessing that he could still enjoy good food even as a vampire and didn’t have to live only on one relative flavor for the rest of his life. Once evening began to set in, Zack had to say goodbye to Cloud, but promised to see him soon silently in his head to avoid being laughed at again as he was taken back to his bedroom.

Try as he might, Zack couldn’t sleep and Genesis seemed amused with his attempts when they’d gone quiet in conversation primarily due to the red-head becoming engrossed in a book in his lap on the chair by the bed. But, he was moving better and better, so much so he could roll over, sit up and drink on his own. Zack was given reminders that once the week was finished he would be getting to have his first attempt at feeding himself while under supervision, and that he’d then have to get used to having less and less blood until he was settled onto his once a week diet. It was still hard not to enjoy the offerings immensely, but Zack liked to think he was keeping his head cooler about it with reminders that he didn’t want to be the sort of beast that would harm Cloud; even on accident. He had to be in absolute control so that he could protect his beloved, not pose a potential threat. 

Another day spent at Cloud’s side and Zack managed to walk, though with either Angeal or Genesis as a crutch if not a wall or the bed. But he was moving straighter and faster within hours, and as the day bled to night his muscles seemed stronger and able to maneuver him properly. With evening upon him again, the ravenette was anxious for his entertainment for the night when the thirst began to grow within him again, occupying his thoughts more than he was comfortable with; and due to his fears of harming Cloud he found his thoughts straying to his beloved's very life blood too often, which only spurred more anxiety. 

Zack had already distracted himself by exploring the chifferobe, the line of drawers along the long bedside table against the wall, under the bed, stared out the window at the forest in the distance of the castle bathed in darkness and pale moonlight, and sat in the armchair while staring at the crackling fire warming his room. Alas, his increasing frustration came to a grinding halt when there was a knock on his bedroom door, prompting the fledgling to jump to his feet and walk over before it opened and standing in the threshold was Sephiroth. Zack paused before the barrier and smiled eagerly, and his sire returned the curve of lips with more elegance. 

“I have a proposition for you, Zack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited for the next chapter. lol


	12. Alive Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack goes on his first outing as a vampire by his sire's side, but something terrible ruins their private little trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Things take a much more exciting turn in this chapter! From here on, the story will have a bit more drama I think. 
> 
> And thank you to my wonderful beta [PhoenixHideki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHideki/pseuds/PhoenixHideki) for helping sort this chapter out! ^_^\
> 
> Visual reference for clothes this chapter:  
> Zack: https://www.medievalcollectibles.com/product/garen-suede-tunic/  
> Genesis: https://www.medievalcollectibles.com/product/aramis-doublet/

Zack’s very skin felt electrified with the presence of his handsome sire. Smelling the man at his side, hearing the steady beat of his heart and feeling the warmth of his body so near while the young vampire walked at his side made excitement boil his blood as they stepped out the front doors of the castle and into the chill night air. Zack could smell the soil, the plants, the trees, and even something distinct to the night, an undertone of fragrance unique to the chilled air itself as a gentle wind caressed over their skin. Never had he smelled something so freeing.

Dressed in a black Garen Suede tunic over black pants stuffed into the boots he’d been gifted by Angeal, Zack took in a deep whiff of the fresh outside air. It felt like he had been trapped inside for a lifetime, though not too long ago he’d been in the garden having his first real talk with Genesis who’d been rather moody at the time. Sephiroth stepped forward, the wind teasing his silvery mane as it swayed in the wind behind him while he turned toward Zack and smiled, bright gold eyes locking with the ravenette’s own, which still shined red. Sephiroth twisted his torso, the flaps of his long coat catching in the wind as he held out his hand with a soft, beautiful smile.

“It’ll not be far,” Sephiroth informed and Zack’s heart fluttered as he hurried up to his sire’s side. He froze however when he nearly reached his sire’s hand and stared at the beckoning palm and fingers ready to envelop his own. His heart tickled in his chest and the ravenette felt his cheeks warm as he offered a shy smile and rubbed his hands together. A small chuckle passed from the silverette’s lips as he retracted the proffered limb and the two began walking. There were so many sounds even at night, the sounds of nocturnal bugs, small animals scurrying in the vegetation out sight and in trees. Even the feeling of the ground beneath his boots felt somehow different as they penetrated into the forestry while Sephiroth led the way by following some trail that only he seemed to know. Zack did not miss that his sire had Masamune in his right hand, gripped by a leather gloved hand, prompting the young vampire to wonder what danger there was for a vampire like the silverette. From the story that Angeal and Genesis had shared, it really did seem that Sephiroth was immortal.

Another thing Zack realized belatedly as they walked beneath the canopy of tree tops nestling together was that his night vision seemed vastly improved. So much so he had almost not noticed a difference when they’d stepped under the trees. While it was still what he would definitely call dark, there was a sort of soft glow of light that fell over everything, as if everything was somewhat reflective, not in a shiny sense, but a soft phosphorescence that made it easy to distinguish and even see details of the things around him. Zack froze, breath catching when he heard the sound of something in the distance, a loud trickling and light splashing, water. The ravenette’s legs pushed him faster to catch up with his sire who seemed to have also sped up, and for a brief moment Zack thought he heard a soft titter on his sire’s breath as they made their way forward until they came to a small break in the trees that Zack realized was a clearing bordered by a cliff of about ten feet. 

And spilling over a slightly worn in edge was water, running along the side of the wet rock and spilling over in a light gush that splashed into the small man sized pool of water that bled into a stream to their right. Moonlight bathed the sight, casting a soft pale blue light over everything and giving the water an extra mystical glisten as Zack gaped at the sight before a smile crept across his face.

“I like to come here on occasion. I’m not much for sunlight, but the moon holds a special sway over my heart. So I thought I’d show this place to you,” Sephiroth said as he walked ahead and sat down on what looked to be a very intentional log placed beside the small pond and leaned his long weapon beside him against it. Zack stared for a moment, chest feeling warm and fluttery as he walked over and sat down next to his sire on his left, opposite his weapon, watching the water hit the surface of the moving surface as the ripples glided across the water and downstream.

“It’s beautiful,” Zack muttered and the silverette nodded.

“Yes, it is,” Sephiroth agreed as the ravenette siddled closer until their shoulders almost touched. The chilled night breeze brushed over them and Zack sighed, the skin over his back prickling for a second before he shivered slightly and felt a wave of warmth in the aftermath. Sephiroth was so nice, so beautiful. Not much for words, but he never seemed to avoid conversation, more like he simply preferred a comfortable silence. Zack lifted his eyes up to the moon, looking at the bright glowing orb overhead as he leaned a little closer toward Sephiroth when another chill breeze brushed over his bare arms again before a long limb came up from behind him and wrapped around Zack’s shoulder’s. A small gasp caught in his throat, his heart skipping a beat before breaking out into a fast, hard run as he allowed the warmth of the limb to soak into his skin while he was pulled closer toward his sire, allowing the scent of clean musk, leather and something subtly sweet penetrate his senses and dance with his heart. 

Zack glanced up at Sephiroth, at his beauteous profile, before his sire’s face turned toward him and their eyes locked. It was mesmerizing to stare into those eyes. There was so much he could see yet the young vampire failed to be able to really identify what secrets and complicated emotions lurked behind those eyes. Somehow they looked happy, but melancholy, maybe even uncertain. The ravenette pulled away slightly, he could smell Sephiroth so intimately, even his breath was somehow attractive in its soft notes of various little scents swirling together. Zack’s eyes fell to his sire’s pale lips and his heart slammed faster, harder in his chest as he leaned forward, hesitated a second, and then pushed forward with a sudden surge of adrenaline, lips planting clumsily against Sephiroth’s. His sire remained fixed for a moment until the arm around Zack pulled him closer as the silverette twisted his torso to face him more. Their lips pressed firmer, not seeking, not trying to deepen with tongue, but not awkward or shy, simply satisfied to be in contact. 

There was a place somewhere in the back of Zack’s mind niggling him, prodding him to think. Cloud was his beloved, the one he became a vampire for, the one who needed him, whom his heart beat for. Yet… there was something so absolutely beautiful and tragic about the look in Sephiroth’s eyes, contrasting with the warmth he found there when the man looked at him, and the warmth of Genesis and Angael, in the care and gentleness they displayed. It was all so inviting, touching his heart in ways it’d never been touched before, except with Cloud. As sure as the soft lips pressed to his own, not demanding, not recoiling, simply existing in a space of confidence and understanding, affection and respect, Zack realized that the feelings unfurling and warming his heart were real and growing. And they were as troubling as they were wonderful, frightening as they were inspiring. Was there by some chance a way for all of them, including Cloud, could live together?

And then Zack tensed, back muscles tensing as he bolted upright, stomach twisting with a sudden pang of hunger and thirst hitting his senses when something metallic and sweet suddenly wafted toward them on the breeze. Sephiroth also tensed, his body suddenly more like steel as they both turned and looked to their adjacent right across the stream.

“S-Sephiroth,” Zack muttered before he swallowed a sudden bout of drool, heart twisting in his chest as the thirst spiked worse and he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth to fight against a sudden rising tide of want.

“Stay here, Zack,” Sephiroth ordered, voice strong and deep as he released the young vampire, grabbed his weapon, and stood up. The silverette quickly crossed the distance of the small clearing, walked across the stream and into the line of trees. Zack groaned to himself, growing increasingly thirsty as his hands grabbed his thighs and squeezed hard. His eyes darted to the river, the sound of the waterfall and the flow of the stream suddenly made him so much thirstier and for a moment Zack considered trying to drink from it to see if it calmed him down. But, he remembered from Sephiroth’s tale that nothing helped but more blood. Brows tightening and creasing his forehead in dismay, Zack looked around the clearing, knees bouncing as anxious energy zipped through him while cold sweat began to seep from his pores. Sephiroth suddenly broke from the trees and Zack jumped, heart leaping into his throat as his sire splashed violently across the stream and stormed the distance of the small clearing until he reached the ravenette.

“We need to return to the castle, now,” the silverette ordered, voice harsh, and Zack nodded, chest clenching as he stood up with a nervous bounce and the two immediately walked back at a fast pace. When they broke through the dense forestry Zack’s heart jumped in his chest when he spied both Angeal and Genesis standing in front of the large doors, quizzical looks on their faces.

“Sephiroth, what happened?” Angeal asked, a concerned twist to his brow and Sephiroth released a morose sigh.

“A human woman’s been murdered in our territory by a vampire,” The master of the menage informed, a frustrated growl in his words and Genesis’ expression sharpened with offense while Angeal’s eyes slid to Zack for a brief moment and the ravenette tensed in panic. 

“Zack was with me the entire time. This is the work of an interloper,” Sephiroth said quickly and the young vampire frowned, hurt even if it was understandable. 

“You look terrible, puppy,” Genesis said then as he extended his hand out and touched Zack’s cheek and the fledgling whined a little to himself as he turned his eyes away. He was so fucking thirsty and it was becoming more than just anxiety assaulting him, frustration was starting to well up in his chest too.

“I’m sure he’s absolutely galvanized right now,” Sephiroth said before a hand pressed to Zack’s back and he was pushed forward slightly toward Genesis.

“Genesis, you take Zack back to his room and stay with him. Angeal and I will take care of this mess and search for any clues,” Sephiroth ordered and though the red-head looked reticent to not involve himself, Genesis sighed and grabbed Zack by the arm, pulling his brother to his side.

“Fine, but I want a detailed report when you’re done. I’m the best investigator in this menage and keeping me out of it just because we have a new puppy will cost us,” Genesis said firmly and Sephiroth nodded as Angeal started walking, but paused at his sire’s side.

“We’ll tell you all we find. We’ll even bring the body back for you to examine before we give her a proper burial,” Sephiroth said in agreement.

“And I can take over for you later so that you can see the site for yourself,” Angeal offered and, though Genesis still looked a little put off, he nodded as he turned slightly and looked at Zack who finally focused on his face. The ravenete frowned, his throat was feeling tight and he was so fucking thirsty, and his heart felt like it was about to explode into a million pieces. Genesis cupped the side of Zack’s face with a frown about his lips and their eyes locked.

“You look absolutely sick. Let’s get you inside,” the red-head said as he took the lead and pulled the ravenette to follow after him. Zack cast one last glance over his shoulder toward the other two, but to his surprise, they were already gone-as if they’d simply vanished into thin air.

Blue eyes slid open, groggy and disoriented as long lashes fanned the air in slow waking blinks. Delicate golden brows drew together as a head of soft blonde spikes shifted and gazed around the scenery of the bedroom around him in confusion. A fireplace crackled warmly to his right, and the bed he was one was large, soft, and warm. A tingling assailed the blonde’s muscles as he lifted his arm, sluggish and heavy, to grab the blanket and throw it off of his person. It was a struggle to kick the heavy fabric off of his legs and sit up, his joints felt like they must have been made of syrup for how slow he moved, weak and unsteady as he scooted to the edge of the bed and finally sat up to put his feet to the floor.

Pressing his bare feet to the rug just against the bedside, Cloud stood, his knees shaking and threatening to buckle, but he stood straight regardless and looked around once more, becoming increasingly aware of the fact that he did not know where he was or what was going on. The blonde stumbled slightly, knees having trouble keeping him upright as one ankle teetered dangerously before he was able to make it to a large armchair to rest his weight against, panting for breath from the way his heart raced and his vision swam with an accompanying ring in his ears. Full pink lips parted as blue eyes fixed on the door with a stubborn glare as Cloud pushed his way forward, stumbling in his hurry to reach the door, and as a result nearly fell into it when his knees tried to give out. 

The blonde grabbed the knob and twisted it before he pulled the door open and poked his head out, revealing a dim hallway lit only by the sconces above and the faint light of the moon shining in from the large windows across the hall. Cloud looked down one direction and then the other, but it looked like only the left actually went anywhere. A frown dipped the blonde’s full lips as his brows pinched in concentration and stubbornness. Licking his lips to find them chapped and dry, the blonde took in a deep breath, gathered up what strength he could in his emaciated body and atrophying muscles, and pushed out into the hall. Using the wall as a crutch, he made his way toward where he could see more light, mind clearing with each second that ticked by. He needed to find someone. If he was alive, he knew Zack was too; there was just no other way.

Just as Cloud finally made it, sweating and shaking with exhaustion to the gallery, he leaned against the banister and looked down the two large staircases on either side of him and passed a large foyer he spied two magnificent double doors. The doors to a castle or fortress; and the blonde’s stomach clenched in dread even as a rush of anger filled his heart. But, he needed to calm down. He was not in any place he recognized and there weren’t even any people around, which meant he most certainly was not in ShinRa. It almost felt like an abandoned building if not for the light sconces along the walls. 

And then he felt it, a prickling down his spine and in the left side of his body. Cloud jerked his gaze to his left and tensed when he met a face framed in red red hair, housing a pair of golden eyes. The two stared one another down for a long moment, with each minute increasing the blonde’s adrenaline as he tried to think of what to do. He didn’t know where he was. He didn’t know where Zack was. He was weak and defenseless; he couldn’t even run. So instead he opted for a glare. The surprise on the red-head’s face evaporated as his arms came forward to cross over the chest of his black and red patterned Aramis doublet and he quirked a brow.

“I see Sleeping Beauty is awake-”

“Where’s Zack?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Things are going to heat up a bit now!


	13. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack struggles through his thirst and Cloud struggles through what has happened to Zack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! New chapter! And finally, Cloud gets some spot light! 
> 
> I very much hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Cloud really ruffles someone's feathers. lol
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone leaving kudos and wonderful comments! Thank you so much! I hope you all enjoy!

Thirty Minutes Prior to Cloud Waking

Zack was nearly shaking when he sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed his arms, breath coming harder than he knew it should have been, but something was off, incredibly tense and near painful inside his body. His stomach felt like it was going to twist itself inside out and the thirst was inconsolable. Genesis sat down in the armchair still pulled up by the bed and Zack twitched when he felt something soft touch his forehead. A cloth he realized as Genesis gently wiped the sweat away.

“I know, puppy. You’re still a newborn, it’s not surprising to be so worked up over the smell of blood,” Genesis said and Zack groaned, forehead creasing with the furrow of his brow as he swallowed and then lifted his head more to look the red-head fully in the face.

“I-is there some trick to not feel so thirsty?” Zack asked, a plea to his voice and Genesis sighed as he put the cloth down on the bed next to the fledgling, stood up and sat down on his other side.

“Only to muscle your way through, but even that can lead to problems,” Genesis explained and Zack whined as his eyes dropped to his lap. It was quiet for a moment before the elder vampire spoke again.

“You know, I saw what you and Seph were up to out there,” Genesis declared and Zack tensed before jerking his eyes to meet the smirk on the red-head’s face.

“What?” the ravenette garbled.

“Oh, don’t play innocent. I saw what you were doing,” Genesis declared as he pressed his index finger to his smirking lips in an oddly sensual manner and Zack averted his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking,” Zack said quickly and Genesis chuckled.

“Don’t be,” he said and Zack slowly looked back up at the red-head who reached forward and pressed three of his fingers beneath the ravenette’s chin.

“You know, if you’re going to kiss Sephiroth,” Genesis let his words drift in a soft breath as the smirk about his lips grew sultry, “perhaps you would consider indulging me as well? I promise to kiss much better,” Genesis said and Zack felt his cheeks warm as his heart flipped in his chest.

“I-I don’t know. I mean, it was such-”

“I’ll not force you. But, you should remember that Sephiroth, Angeal, and I are lovers,” the red-head reminded and Zack frowned.

“How did you know?” Zack asked and Genesis slipped his fingers from the fledglings chin and leaned back on one hand on the bed.

“I was there, I said I saw you, didn’t I?” Genesis said and Zack frowned, prompting a chuckle from the red-head. “I was planning to crash your private little get together. But when I caught you in that cute little lip lock I decided it was best I stay out of it. So I simply teleported back, as you’ve seen me do before,” Genesis explained and Zack gasped slightly in remembrance of indeed having seen the red-head disappear and then reappear before.

“I’m jealous you know,” Genesis suddenly declared. Zack swallowed, brows furrowing again when the thirst suddenly reared up again, making his throat feel hot and dry. 

“Gen, I’m so thirsty,” Zack mumbled, voice growing needy as he rubbed his arms. Genesis frowned and then heaved a sigh.

“Well, that distraction was short lived,” the red-head grunted as he looked to the door, appearing off in thought.

“Alright then, I guess there’s no choice,” Genesis sighed then as he sat up straight and Zack perked up, heart racing in eager hope.

“What is it?” Zack asked after a swallow and Genesis smirked.

“You’re going to get some blood, my blood,” the red-head informed, and Zack stared for a moment in surprise. 

“Your blood?” he asked in a soft breath. “Like Sephiroth?’

“Yes, like Sephiroth,” Genesis affirmed and his smirk grew near dangerous. “Except, I’m going to get to kiss you,” he declared and Zack’s mouth fell open slightly.

“But-” Genesis pressed his index finger to Zack’s lips. 

“Just relax. You’re thirsty, aren’t you?” Genesis asked, a clearly conniving look in his eyes and Zack frowned as he nodded. “You like me, don’t you?” Zack’s cheeks flushed as he nodded. “Then why not? If my bonds and I manage to woo your precious blonde then we’ll all be able to be together, won’t we?” 

“But, what if Cloud hates you. Hates… me,” Zack said, his voice growing remorseful toward the end and Genesis frowned, concern twisting his brow for only a flash before he grabbed the fledgling’s chin and tilted his head up to his smirking face. 

“I’m to die for. And the other two have their… charms. And he’ll have you to help, won’t he? Don’t worry about what Cloud thinks until he’s actually here to tell you so, hm?” After a hesitant second, Zack nodded.

“I’m so thirsty,” the ravenette bemoaned and Genesis nodded in understanding as he stood up over Zack and slid his hands to the sides of his face before tipping his head back. Their eyes locked, blazing red to sated gold and after a slight twitch in Genesis’ jaw, the red-head bent over, the short cut of his vibrant red hair sweeping forward. Zack swallowed, so thirsty; and as Genesis neared the soft tangy sweet smell of blood touched the air. Zack tensed, almost lurched up, but the hands on his head kept him in place. The ravenette’s eyes blazed brighter and Genesis smiled as he leaned forward, a slight trace of red seeping into the crevice of his handsome, soft pink lips while he angled his head and pressed against Zack’s mouth. 

The ravenette’s tongue greedily pushed forward, no longer shy in his thirst and his body jerked again when he tasted the traces of blood on Genesis’ lips. With a smirk, the elder vampire parted his lips and Zack did the same, allowing their lips to mold together as the build up blood in Genesis’ mouth spilled into the fledgling’s. Zack drank it down greedily as Genesis’ wounded tongue plunged into his mouth and a groan flowed from Zack in greed, which the red-head mirrored as he allowed the young vampire to suck his tongue deeper in his mouth, mixing saliva into the meal as the fingers of Genesis’ right hand threaded through the soft spikes of the young vampire’s hair beneath him. 

The flow and taste of blood disappeared far too quickly for Zack’s liking as his hands reached up from his arms and grabbed Genesis’ thighs, gripping him, pulling him until the red-head chuckled and broke the kiss though Zack was tempted to bite down on the tongue to keep it. When Genesis straightened up it was with a satisfied smirk on his pretty lips as he looked down at Zack’s flushed, but clearly thirst quenched expression despite the newborn red of his eyes.

“Well, don’t you look like you’re doing much better,” Genesis declared and Zack swallowed before nodding even though a frown turned his lips.

“Don’t be greedy. Just like we said before, you need to get used to your diet,” Genesis chastised softly, affectionately as he sat down in the armchair again and smirked at Zack.

“Admittedly, it’s very tough for newborns to get on this diet right away. By nature vampires want to drink until they’re full, fuck, and sleep,” Genesis said with a chuckle. “And newborns are driven primarily by the instinct to drink until they’re ready for their first slumber, which unlike a matured vampire, is quite long,” the red-head explained and Zack perked up at the new information.

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“Vampires rarely sleep, we rarely get tired, and it’s easy for us to rest for a single day and be good for weeks. But for newborns, the first period of sleep lasts about three days, one reason why Sephiroth thinks they are so obsessed with blood, like an animal preparing for hibernation. Couple that with your rapidly changing body and of course you’re going to be dying for blood more than anyone here. And we are working to procure your blood for you, Zack. If need be we’ll shove a tube into your mouth and feed you during those three days if you start to show signs of wasting,” Genesis explained.

“But, you eat human food and only drink once a week. Why would three days be so bad?” Zack asked.

“Because you finish maturing, or changing, in that time. Your body utilizes a lot of energy, and if there isn’t enough excess, then it will rip it from your very bones,” Genesis answered and Zack frowned, prompting a chuckle from the red-head.

“Trust me, we won’t let anything bad happen to you. Sephiroth has done this twice before with me and Angeal, and now he will have us to help him with you. You have nothing to fear. The only issue is that if you should decide you want to leave, you best wait until then. Though I do hope that your blonde will be persuadable,” Genesis drawled. Zack went quiet for a moment, absorbing the information before he gave a nod.

“Speaking of Cloud, could you check on him? I’m just… Sephiroth said a girl was murdered-”

“No one has ever been in this castle without our permission. Your Cloud is safe; but, if it will ease your mind, I suppose I could. Though if I do, I want some compensation,” Genesis said and Zack pursed his lips a little, drawing a chuckle from the red-head. “Well, I will let you think about that while I check on your little blonde,” Genesis said with a sigh as he stood up and walked toward the door.

Genesis’ expression went stony under the glare as a bothered sigh left his lips and he shifted on his feet while giving the blonde a long stare down.

“Unavailable, ungrateful brat,” the red-head sneered and Cloud’s shoulders tensed.

“Tell me where he is! I won’t let you harm him!” the blonde demanded, though he looked far from intimidating due to his need to hold the banister else his thin legs would drop his body weight to the floor. A smirk curved Genesis’ lips.

“Oh? A little twig like you can do anything how?” the vampire asked and Cloud bristled as his glare grew sharp.

“What did you do? Where is he? I need to see him,” Cloud demanded again, this time more controlled even as his eyes seethed in pure hatred. Genesis quirked a brow.

“You really hate me, don’t you? You don’t even know me,” the red-head declared, amused. The sound of footsteps on the stairs coming up jerked Cloud’s gaze down to his right where a tall, muscular man caught his eyes. Angel moved slowly, carefully with a curious but carefully constructed expression of calm against the vibrant rage in the blonde’s face.

“Look who’s awake. Didn’t Zack say Cloud was difficult?” Genesis asked when Angeal came to a stop a few feet from him, but still near the staircase and Cloud’s heart twisted when he realized it was with the intention of blocking the staircase. He could run to the one on his left, but it was one less escape route. 

“Where is he?!” Cloud demanded with more volume, his voice a booming stubborn. 

“He’s resting,” Angeal said then, drawing bright blue eyes back to his face.

“Where? If you did anything to him I swear you will regret it” the blonde threatened. Genesis chuckled.

“Cloud?” Cloud’s heart leaped in his chest and fluttered as the red-headed vampire jerked his eyes down the hall just behind him off to the right of the blonde. 

“Zack, stay in your room!” Angeal called.

“Zack!” Cloud shouted over Angeal. A door cracked open then and Genesis grunted in annoyance.

“Cloud?” Cloud’s heart fluttered in joy upon hearing his beloved’s voice. He sounded normal, healthy, which was a blessing. The elation dropped from his face then as he turned a glare toward the other two now blocking the new path he wanted to take.

“Let me go to him,” Cloud ordered and Genesis lifted his head back slightly, looking down his nose in a haughty way.

“No. You don’t give me orders, brat,” the red-head spat and Cloud’s glare hardened again.

“Cloud!” 

“Zack! Stay back in your room!” Angeal shouted as he glanced over his shoulder and tensed when he saw something Cloud’s couldn’t. Genesis stiffened for a second as well and walked quickly from his spot only to stop at the entrance to the hall, and Cloud’s breath caught in his chest. His heart twisted, sharp and painful as his lungs constricted painfully in his chest. Zack’s eyes landed on him and glee filled the ravenette’s expression as a wide, joyful smile crossed his lips.

“You’re awake! Oh, thank God!” Zack gasped as he took a step toward Cloud, but Genesis grabbed his shoulders and held him still, drawing confused eyes toward the red-head. Cloud stared, unable to stop the horror that bloomed in the pit of his stomach and crushed his heart. He could not stop staring, not at those eyes.

“Zack,” Cloud whispered, his voice suddenly lost of all volume as his lungs seemed to refuse to draw in enough air to speak.

“Cloud? What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” Zack asked in confusion with a worried furrow to his brow as those piercing red eyes turned toward the blonde again and Cloud grimaced, his stomach tying into knots.

“Zack, your eyes,” Genesis said and the ravenette tensed, eyes growing wide before he suddenly jerked his gaze down toward Genesis. Tense silence filled the space as Zack’s brows twisted further in frustration before he hesitantly lifted his eyes, and Cloud jerked his face away, his heart twisting painfully in his shallow, tight chest. Oh, God, how could this happen? How could Zack? Why?!

“What happened to you?” Cloud asked finally and Zack winced. “How could you become one of them!” Zack shrunk back, expression tight in pain as he turned his face into Genesis’ neck, allowing the elder vampire to thread his fingers up into his hair at the back of his head; and Cloud felt like something in him simply shattered.

“Zack, you…” Rage twisted Cloud’s face as he stubbornly spread his legs and wobbled to stand up without a brace. Anger tightened his lips as he glared at the two things in front of him. And Cloud lunged forward, hands flexing into fists when a wall of brick smacked into his body and he gasped. Suddenly he was off his feet and the world spun for a moment until his stomach hit something hard and he groaned as pain shot through his nerves. After a second Cloud realized he was moving away from the red-headed vampire and Zack who were basically embracing in front of him, and rage burned hotter.

“Put me down! You blood sucking fucker!” Cloud hissed as he slammed his fists into the man’s upper back and tried to knee his chest. His bony knee was caught in a palm however and a frustrated, angry snarl broke from Cloud as he was carried, punching and thrashing, back into the room he had escaped from and thrown onto the bed in which he landed with a hard bounce. Cloud struggled up onto his hands and glared at the sable-haired man in front of him while Angeal looked down at him, face calm but careful, on guard.

“You need to calm down,” Angeal declared and Cloud felt his anger smoke hotter in his chest.

“Let me out of here! You will pay for what you did to Zack!” Cloud snapped viciously.

“Zack chose to become a vampire,” Angeal said calmly and the bonde’s voice died in his throat for a moment, eyes growing wide before he took in a slow, shaky breath. He had to have heard that wrong.

“What?”

“Zack chose to become a vampire. For you,” Angeal reiterated with some extra information and Cloud felt things spin a little around him.

“W-what?” he said breathlessly. His heart was hammering so fast, so hard his ears were ringing. What did he just hear? For him? Ridiculous! The sound of the vampire moving refocused Cloud’s attention and he finally released the breath he’d held and took in another as the vampire sat down in the armchair in the corner of the room by the fireplace.

“I’m sure that’s hard for you to believe. And I’m sure it’s not something you want to accept. But, Zack chose on his own to become a vampire. For you, though he was rushed-”

“By you,” Cloud cut off and a small grunt of annoyance came from the vampire. 

“No, by the fact that he was dying, Cloud,” Angeal said, his voice careful in its control. Cloud stared, uncomprehending for a moment in shock of the news. 

“He was dying?” he parroted. 

“Yes. Zack was fatally wounded when we found you two. We had hoped he would heal, but it became infected and ripped back open internally. He was going to die, and in his final moment in making his decision, he talked about you. Zack thought, and he was right, that if he became a vampire he would be able to protect you from other vampires.” Cloud swallowed, his throat suddenly tight and dry as his eyes drifted to the bedding. It was painfully absurd, but entirely believable.

“Zack was by your side, day and night from the moment we brought you two here. He refused to stay in his own room and slept at your side,” Angeal informed and Cloud’s lips pursed as his brows furrowed. The anger was cooling finally, replacing instead a feeling of cold dread and pain. 

“Even when he was dying he slept right by you. But, when he became a vampire we removed him for your safety, and he very much agreed with us on the sentiment,” Angeal said and Cloud grimaced, his heart pinching painfully in his chest. The blonde’s hand tightened into a fist, clutching the sheet beneath it.

“W-what the fuck is going on?” Cloud asked, voice soft and unsure.

“I’m not exactly sure what you know. But, from what we’ve learned from Zack, you were drained of a decent amount of blood by Rufus ShinRa,” Angeal informed and Cloud shivered when the memory struck and used his free hand to touch where the painful bite had taken place to find a scar.

“You went into shock, and then a coma. Zack carried you for what sounds like days at the very least before he was caught by one of ShinRa’s hunters and fatally wounded. The head of our Menage slew the vampire, and we agreed to take you two in. From there, Zack protected you from us, which is natural. And though we are vampires, we are not a threat to you,” Angeal explained and Cloud glared at him slightly in disagreement. A smile for the first time crossed the sable-haired man’s broad face. “That’s alright. I can understand not believing me. But Cloud,” he said with a chuckle, “if we wanted to, you would have died a long time ago.” And Cloud’s heart clenched at the horor that settled uncomfortably in his chest with the truth of the statement as his eye dropped to the bed. It was true. He should be dead, but he wasn’t. Did that mean their aim was to make him into a vampire? Enslave him into their menage like ShinRa?

“You want to enslave me,” Cloud said and Angeal chuckled.

“We have no interest in slaves. In fact, our sire despises slavery for personal reasons,” Angeal said in rejection of the statement and Cloud frowned. “You can leave anytime you want. Even right this very moment. Zack though, will be stuck here for at least a while longer. Then he too can leave, probably to chase you,” Angeal informed. 

“Zack has to stay?” Cloud asked.

“Yes. He’ll be needing to be taken care of being a newborn. But once his first slumber is over he should be free to chase after you. Though I will tell you, we do like Zack,” Angeal said and Cloud jerked an angry glare up at him, his lips twisting into a coming verbal assault. The ravenette smirked.

“Calm down. We have offered for Zack to stay and join our Menage. It’s an offer, not a demand. And if you should decide to calm yourself and be civil, you might find the offer extended to you as well,” Angeal explained and Cloud smirked darkly up at the man.

“I knew it. You want to increase your numbers,” the blonde declared and Angeal sighed as he shook his head.

“Hardly. Three is a nice easy number and we like not being noticed. We prefer it that way. But, what can I say, Zack’s good-natured boyish charm is difficult to resist,” Angeal said with a laugh and the smirk fell off of Cloud’s face as his heart fluttered in his chest. A warmth filled his cheeks as he averted his gaze. This was… not what he was expecting to hear at all. So much to take in so fast. It felt like Zack had been doing a lot of living despite what the vampire in front of him said. But, they were right about one thing, and it was almost an insult that he had to agree. Zack’s boyish charm was definitely impossible to resist. Cloud looked back up at Angeal and their eyes met, the vampire at ease with a pleasant smile on his face. 

Okay, he needed to think. Zack still seemed very much like Zack. And even though the thought that his love was a vampire made his heart race in anxiety, he could get over it. He had to. It was Zack. It didn’t matter that his body had changed. He needed to trust in the man he loved. Fuck, why did this have to happen? Living with three vampires was going to be tough. And then Cloud paused and looked up at Angeal who was watching him, a small smile still on his lips.

“Three? There’s only three of you?” Cloud asked in disbelief. They must have been a brand new menage. Angeal nodded.

“Yes. Three of us. Sephiroth is our sire and our bond,” Angeal explained and Cloud stared for a moment, brows furrowing. 

“How long have you been a menage?” Cloud asked and the sable-haired vampire leaned on his right elbow, his finger brushing over the thin beard hairs sprinkling his chin with his lean into his hand.

“About seven hundred years,” Angeal answered and Coud felt like his brain twisted for a second. Seven hundred years? And they were only three?

“Who's the oldest?” Cloud asked and the vampire chuckled.

“Sephiroth. He’s a progenitor,” Angeal informed and Cloud froze, trying to place the word. He’d heard it before in conversation at ShinRa, but never knew its meaning. “It means he’s one of the very first vampires,” Angeal clarified and the blonde stared for a long, lingering moment in surprise.

“He’s… how old is that?” Cloud asked in bafflement.

“Hm, you know, Sephiroth has never directly said. I’m not sure he really remembers,” Angeal answered when the bedroom door opened and both occupants looked toward the interrupter. In the threshold was Genesis, looking none too pleased as he walked over toward Angeal who looked up at him, completely at ease.

“Well, I’m going to be heading to the site by myself since someone needs to be here to watch blondie,” the red-head sighed and Angeal’s expression sobered.

“What about Zack?”

“Sephiroth is with him,” Genesis answered in a bothered tone before he cast a cold glance toward Cloud who returned the look with a glare.

“So, I’ll be heading out alone. I’ll report my findings after I’ve also looked at the body.” With that Genesis walked back to the door and exited without so much as a glance Cloud’s way.

“Body?” the blonde asked and Angeal released a heavy sigh.

“Yes. There’s been a murder in our territory we’re looking into,” Angeal explained, a grim line to his brow. It went quiet again as Cloud scooted to the edge of the bed and put his feet to the rug.

“Can I see Zack?” Cloud asked with a note of uncertainty.

“Not until daylight. Zack is not in any shape to see you, he shouldn’t have come out of his room. But I suppose he let his excitement get the better of himself,” Angeal answered.

“Oh, why?” 

“Because he’ll be human when daylight comes. So I suggest you rest in bed until then, though I’m sure resting is the last thing you want to do. But, if you sleep, you’ll probably wake up to Zack at your side,” Angeal suggested and Cloud frowned. He didn’t want to sleep for multiple reasons, the vampire in the room with him being one.

“I can’t sleep with you in here,” Cloud blurted. Angeal gave a thoughtful hum.

“I suppose I could guard your door from the outside. My goal is to keep you in here, and Zack away should he end up somehow over here. Though I doubt Sephiroth would allow that,” Angeal said. Their eyes locked and after a brief staredown the vampire sighed and stood up.

“Alright, I’ll stay outside,” Angeal declared as he walked to the bedroom door, and Cloud watched him go. Once alone, the blonde heaved a heavy sigh. He didn’t want to be in a place around Vampires. But he had no choice, it was where Zack was. And then a thought occurred to him unbidden and an almost melancholy smile curved his lips. How the hell did Zack escape ShinRa and land them here? He really did have the devil’s luck.


End file.
